It Only Gets Harder (Revised & Finished)
by ait92
Summary: The Art of the Perfect Deception and what is takes to beat it. This story takes place after the season 2 finale. Elena chooses Damon. Stefan questions his love. Klaus questions his life. Disclaimer: I don't own TVD. R&R if you WANT a SEQUEL.


**AN: This is a complete version of It Only Gets Harder. There is room for a sequel, but only if enough interest is generated. **

**Thanks for reading, and sorry for the long hiatus on the original. **

**R&R, please!**

**-AIT92**

* * *

Chapter 1: Dear Dairy (Elena's POV)

Dear Diary,

It's been 32 hours since Stefan's arrangement with Klaus. There's been no word from him. I call, text and email, but nothing, absolutely nothing has come back. No reply. It's like he's trying to disappear. Would Klaus actually compel him? I mean, from how Katherine how acted, it seemed as though he willing handed himself over. I don't understand anything anymore. Does he still care? Or is he already in a frenzy of bloodlust? The memories of that period in time, where he had stooped to such lows in Mystic Falls haunt me. The longer Stefan is away, the higher the chance that we've lost him for good.

Yet, that's not all I'm worried about. There's always none other than Damon in the back of my mind. I knew exactly what had happened between us. It didn't happen because I thought he was going to die. It didn't happen because I felt sympathetic towards him. It happened because I felt it too. The truth is, I needed that as much as he did, if not more. And this is what frightens me. These feelings towards Damon aren't safe. What if Stefan comes back? He'll never forgive either of us. Thinking of that night brings me both joy and sorrow. Neither of us handled it well when it came to Stefan. We betrayed him. We knew it.

(Flashback)

I lifted the vile of blood to Damon's mouth, silently thanking Katherine for two things, first for giving this to me and second, for not sticking around. Though I knew she'd be back, for now I was happy to be alone with Damon and ponder over the piece of news she'd given us and of course, to deal with this confession that was about to turn into the elephant of the room.

Damon was too weak to drink himself, but as I gave him Klaus' blood, I could see the visible effect it was having on him. He was healing. I let out a breath that I'd held since Katherine came. Thank fucking God. He was healing. I stayed where I was even though I pined to fully embrace him. I stayed, just stroking his hair and in a matter of minutes it was like he was never about to die. He was Damon again. Nonetheless, neither of us moved. We didn't want to break the moment. Shatter the spell. We didn't want to re-enter reality. I knew he needed blood in his system. I wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out, but I prayed for just a few more minutes.

I pushed the thought of how we got this cure out of my mind in fear of breaking down. I needed to be strong for him. I could breakdown later. In fact, I planned too. For now, I stayed silent, still caressing his hair. Still curled in his arm. Still remembering the words I had spoken, "I like you just the way you are". They coursed through my mind. I really meant those words, but processing the fact that I said them aloud would take time. Damon was the first to break the silence, breaking the spell that bound us.

"She'll be back. Though, this time, I think she'll be on our side." His voice was a whisper. I knew who he was talking about and knew he was right. This time we truly needed her. I was slightly in awe at how Damon's first thoughts now were to get his brother back. He truly cared, whether he would admit aloud or not. He loved again. He had his humanity back.

"You're right. But we'll think about this later. When you're stronger. For now, will you take my blood? I don't want you to leave me now, but I know you need to feed. Take my blood." I couldn't believe I said that. It seemed so natural in tone, but where had it come from? When did I start trusting Damon enough to drink my blood? Silly question. I knew he wouldn't hurt me. I trusted him with my life, even with his rash decisions. I think I've always trusted him, even more than Stefan.

"I can't, Elena. I need more than you can offer. And I need it fresh. Until we find Stefan, I'm all you've got to protect you and I'll be damned if I allow myself to be a danger to you. I'm going to take you home. Jeremy needs you now anyway. Alaric is a mess. Stay with them. I'll leave for a few days and be back when I'm sure I won't harm anyone. Especially you." He said this in the most serious tone I rarely heard from him. I knew there was no use in protesting. It was like he had changed. Or had he always been like this? Was he just that good at hiding this side to himself? I knew he had many depths but this had to be his peak. In his voice, one could hear his determination. I wasn't surprised. Deep down I knew he was capable of this, but to see it now, after having lost everything, was most surprising. Most people would go on a bender right about now, but here he was, keeping it together, being stronger than ever. He was building his determination, not breaking down; he was one of the strongest people I knew.

"Promise me you'll come back soon. Promise you will call or let me know how you are. Promise me Damon, please." I was looking straight into his penetrating blue eyes, pleading with him. I couldn't lose another person I cared so deeply for. My hand was still in his hair, and I was still curled into his body, though he had slightly shifted towards me, facing me. I wanted to hold him against me, but I dreaded being pushed away from him and thought that's what he'd surely do. He didn't want to hurt me.

"I promise. I promise to make everything right. I promise to fix everything I broke. You've lost too much because of me." The sadness in his eyes was unmistakable. He blamed himself for everything, for Jenna's death, for John, and mostly for Stefan.

"It's not your fault. It's all Klaus' fault. Don't blame yourself, Damon. I meant everything I said to you these past days. Yes, _everything_. Don't think for a second it was out of pity." How was I able to speak to him with no inhibition? Knowing what happened to Stefan, what was I doing? I wasn't sure, but I knew I wouldn't stop. I would always be honest with the man whose arms held me now. I loved him, though I won't act on these feelings, not yet anyway. Not after what Stefan did. I was torn. I needed to be sure about this. Once I acted on these feelings, there was no turning back.

"Everything? You meant… _everything_?" He was in shock. Flabbergasted. His eyes were trying to seep into me. They were looking for answers.

"Yes." That's all I needed to say. That's all we both knew I could say. Anything more and neither of would be able to look Stefan in the eye again. We both stayed silent for bit after my big three-letter word.

"Let's get you home. I'll come back for you. I promise." He whispered this, like he was at a crossroad; conflicted, and unsure of what to do. I was unsure of the meaning of his last words. Did he mean come back just to protect me or to be with me? Or both?

The drive home was silent. We didn't use the front door. He entered my window with me in his arms and set me on the bed. We stared for a while, but how long exactly. Well I'm not sure. And then, just like that, he was gone.

(End Flashback)

I hadn't seen Damon since that night. I was quite frankly on the verge of breaking down again. It had been bad enough when I had awoken a few hours after he'd left. And on top of everything else, Jeremy was acting weird. I needed to find out what was going with him. If anything, it would prove to at least distract me from some of my miserable thoughts. It was just timing. I needed the right timing. Bonnie told me what had happened. But it seemed like something more. He seemed scared.

Chapter 2: Damon

I hadn't killed any of my victims. I had even been so kind as to drop them off at or near the hospital. I didn't know where this "out-of-character" me was coming from. Though, what's more is that, I didn't disapprove of this new found me. I would say, maybe this is because I nearly died, but that would be a laugh, since technically, I already died, and dying the first time around did my character no good. Truth be told, I needed time to think.

I knew three things. First, I needed to get Stefan back before he was consumed in his bloodlust. Second, I needed to find a way to kill a were-vamp, as if the vamp side of Klaus wasn't bad enough. Third, I needed to figure out how to be around Elena without the constant, impulsive need to rip of her clothes. I've waited for her far too long to start things off with her the wrong way. Yes, Stefan was a concern, and I was in debt with him, but I knew him enough to know that if he knew Elena felt for me, he'd walk away, however painful it might be. Right now though, if anything happened with Elena, she'd guilt herself into another dimension. So yes, time to play my hand right this time. I mean, a third chance at live? At love? How often does this happen to anyone?

None of the above however, would compare to actually be forced into working with the evil, bitch twin Katherine. She caused too much pain for us all. First Caroline (OK, granted. I used her as means for my game, but hey, a guy can change, right?), then her schemes and more lies, but for the cherry on top, Jenna. She lured her out. She's the reason Jenna is dead. She' the reason Elena lost another parent. But if working with her, meant getting Stefan back, I'd suck it up. I'll kill her after the fact.

It'd been two days since I left Elena's and now I knew it was time to go back. It was time to start looking for my brother. It was time for some major research. There had to be some weakness to play. Nothing is indestructible. It was just a matter of knowing where to look and what to look for.

Coming out of my thoughts for the first time in days, I looked up Elena's window, trying to hear for her heartbeat. I heard nothing. It was almost eleven at night. Where was she? The thought of not knowing where she was had be terrified. I called her. I knew I should have done so while I was away, but I needed to think and if it was one thing Elena Gilbert was good at, it was cluttering my mind, bringing it down to the gutters and leaving it there. No, it was definitely better not to call before. It was then I realized there were actually no heartbeats inside. No one was home. I relaxed. Alaric wouldn't let anything happen to Elena or Jeremy. Bringing me out my thoughts once again, there was a voice.

"Damon? Hello? Are you there?" She sounded panicked, but not hurt. Not as bad as I imagined. Katherine on the loose had me on edge.

"I'm here, at your house. Where are you?" I questioned, expressing a little unease as I spoke. I hated not knowing where she was.

"I'm at the boarding house, with everyone. Something's wrong with Jeremy." Now I understand why she was panicked.

"I'll be there soon. Fill me in when I get there." With that, I hung up and drove. I arrived at the boarding house not too long after.

"Jeremy is seeing his ex-vampire girlfriends." Caroline was the first to let me in on what was going on.

I was a little uneasy, seeing Tyler Lockwood here, but I didn't let it get the better of me. He didn't know what he was doing when he bit me. I'll let it slide, I thought. _Shit._ Am I actually thinking these thoughts? What the hell is wrong with me? Humanity. Is. A. Bitch. I internally cursed myself a bit more before replying, "Okay, suffice it to say, that's not the worst thing I've heard all week. Care to elaborate why this is an unsolvable problem? Are we sure he's just not in shock over everything's that happened?"

"We are sure. The witches warned me there'd be consequences for bringing him back to life." Bonnie interjected, slightly offended by my comment. I guess I was a bit rude. _Shit. Again?_ It's becoming like acid reflex or something.

"Bringing him back to life?" I interrogated. Clearly I was out of the loop with current events.

Everyone gasped and then filled me in on how Caroline's mother shot Jeremy. How he had died and was now seeing the dead. I rolled my eyes. Why couldn't witches do anything without being bitches about it? I mean, did they need to add the theatrics for this little favor? _Yes. The old me is back! _

The conversation as to what to do went on. I tuned everything out. It's not that I didn't care for Jeremy, it's that I felt that finding my brother and killing Klaus were a bit higher up on the "To-Do" list than this predicament. My focus now was purely on Elena. She seemed fatigued, like she hadn't slept in days. She slouched and looked miserable all round. The sight made me hurt. There was so much pain inflicted in this girl's life, and she had little control over it. She didn't ask for any of it, but she got more than she could imagine. I could only wonder where her life would lead us next. Because let's face it, I'll follow Elena around for the rest of her days like a sad puppy. I'll be there to protect her at all times. I was sure of it. _Oh fuck me. I__'__m so royally screwed_. There's no end to the problems in Miss Gilbert's life. I'd be kidding myself if I thought otherwise.

After it was decided that Bonnie and Alaric would do some research as to what to do, everyone started filing out. Tyler came up to me.

"Hey, man. Look, Caroline told me what I did. I'm sorry, I had no control. Next full moon I'll be prepared." He didn't have to say anything to me, but he did. I didn't want to left off to anyone of these "feelings" of humanity I was experiencing, so I acted like my old usual self.

"Yeah, for your sake, you should hope it doesn't happen again. I probably won't let you live next time." He understood where I was coming from.

"I wouldn't expect anything less. But I have a favor to ask." Now he looked scared. I can't believe this kid is actually trying to ask me for a favor.

"What is it? C'mon. Spit it out." I acted slightly annoyed, but I was really just curious.

"Next full moon, make sure Caroline is nowhere near me. Make her understand. I can't let myself hurt her. She won't listen if I tell her." He was scared of hurting her. _Well, I__'__ll be damned._ He was in love with her. If there was anyone who understood trying to protect someone you love – it was I.

"You should know how stubborn Barbie is when it comes to you people. I make no promises when it comes to her." I said with light snark, but added, "I'll try. Don't worry too much." He instantly let up and started to walk towards the door. I turned around to see Elena smiling at me. _Fuck me. Why is she looking at me like that?_ I had to maintain my cool, but she was making it hard, especially since our little confession, everything was out in the open.

"What are you smiling at?" I said it while rolling my eyes. I needed to keep the distance between us.

"You. Thanks for doing that for Tyler. He loves Caroline." She was still giving me that smile. It was a smile rarely seen on her in recent months. Even Stefan couldn't get her to smile like that.

"We'll need Caroline. It's the only reason I agreed." I said indignantly. _Why does she always have to see straight through me?_

"You keep telling yourself that." She said slyly shaking her head. _God. She__'__s annoying sometimes._

"Whatever. Why didn't you leave with Jeremy and Alaric? C'mon I'll take you home." I really didn't understand why she was still here. Was she here to stay with me? Was she not thinking about Stefan?

"I'm staying here, with you. Or you're staying with us at my house. I'm not leaving you alone." She said it with such confidence. The fire in her eyes was back, even if it was brief. This both, intrigued and infuriated me. I mean, I'm not the fragile human, and she's acting like I need the protection.

"What? Am I the one that needs the babysitter, now?" I said smugly.

"Damon, I just don't want to leave you alone. You left for two days with no word. I was worried. With Klaus and Katherine on the loose and Stefan in the cold, what did you expect? I can't lose someone else I care for! We're better off together." _Goddammit __– __now keeping my hands off her is just going to get harder._

"Elena, we'll get him back." I felt like I needed to remind her that he wasn't gone yet. We could save him. It was then I noticed she was crying. Not balling, but her face was definitely tear-stained. It seemed like she tuned out, staring off into nothing. I went up to her, pulled her into a hug, just like she did for me the night of the tomb. She was there for me when I hit rock bottom and it was time for me to do the same.

"Why does everything always go wrong? I'm a curse. You should have let me die. So many more people would have lived." She was staining my shirt with her wet face. It stung. She was regretting the fact that she lived. I held her tight. I needed to comfort her. Make her understand, no matter how bad it got, I would never have it any other way. She was alive. It was a victory and she needs to know that. As long as she was safe, I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Elena, you're not a curse. You're dealing with something before your time. If anything, it's another thing we can blame Katherine for. Stop crying. It'll be okay. We'll get him back and hopefully kill Klaus in the process if all goes well." I kissed the top of her head, still holding her tight in my arms.

"You think he even wants to come back? He won't answer calls or texts. He won't contact any of us either." No more fresh tears were cascading anymore; it was a good sign.

"We won't know what he's thinking until we find him. Until then, try not to make assumptions. You know what he's like on human blood. He probably just doesn't want you to see him like that. Look, my point is, right now, we know nothing. We need to gather facts." I tried to reassure her. But truth be told, we'd be lucky to find Stefan before he's a complete goner.

"I know what he's like. That's the problem. Those memories haunt me. They were bad enough when they happened while he was resisting the urges, but now with Klaus, he's probably embracing it. Basking in it. He'll be worse now. Don't try and lie to me about it." She said it so matter-of-factly, so detached. No, that's not good. She's Elena, when does she not express emotion?

"You've been giving him blood lately. I don't know if the urges will be completely chaotic this time or not. We don't know. Stop talking about him like he's a lost cause. You care. Stop pretending you don't." I was angry. She was giving up.

"I'm tired of caring. If I stop caring about people, maybe they'll stop dying and actually have a chance at a normal life." Again, detached.

"Stop it, Elena. You're alive. The night of the sacrifice was a victory. That's all you can think of it as. Everything else was collateral damage. We couldn't do anything about it. And it didn't matter if you cared for them or if they were some random strangers dying for you, you'd still feel this way. You care too much for it to be any other way. They aren't dying because of you, they are dying because of people like Klaus. End. Of. Story."_ Hopefully that gets through her stubborn head_.

"It doesn't feel that way." Was all she said.

"C'mon. Go to sleep. You need to keep your strength up. Remember? Two psychos on the loose. You know, one evil bitch twin and one were-vamp. Both very dangerous. Ring a bell?" I put my hands on her shoulders, turned her around and started marching towards the door.

"You're staying with me, right?" She asked, a bit shaky, like she was afraid I'd say no.

"Yes, as long we you want me to." We got into the car and headed to her place. Thankfully it was a silent ride.

Chapter 3: UST, Much?

Damon's POV

Once we got to Elena's house, I sent her upstairs to take a shower and get ready for bed, while I went to talk to Alaric. I hadn't spoken to him about Jenna yet, and I doubt with all this drama, anyone else has bothered since the funeral. Time to see how he's holding up and what he wants to do, it wouldn't be unreasonable if he wanted to leave, but I doubt he will. He wants revenge.

"Any scotch or bourbon?" I asked while entering the living room. He looked miserable and me being me, I had to add, "Did you lose the ability to shower? I mean, seriously, we still have to look at you, you know." And took a seat next to him with my usual smirk.

"Ha, ha. Looks like almost dying a second time did you no good. Still the sarcastic ass-hat, I see." He got up to pour two glasses of bourbon and to get some ice.

"It's hard to kill this personality. It took 147 years to perfect after all." This was better than silence I guess. Time to work up to the main point. Alcohol is definitely needed for this conversation. I mean, when in the hell did I become the brother who had the emotional, "caring" conversations? Another reason to kill Klaus. He was undeniably fucking with my image. Bastard.

"Right. So what are you really here to talk about?" He handed me a glass and took a seat on the other end of the couch. And here I thought I was being subtle.

"How've you been holding up? Seeing as even with the impending death threat lifted for the time being, we still have the supernatural drama to deal with, I was just checking in." I don't think I could have been any more blunt without looking like a complete sap checking up on a friend. Considering he's probably the closest person I could ever define as a sort-of friend, I owe him at least this much partial sappiness.

"Damon, watch it. I might actually start to think you care." He said while taking a mouthful from the glass. So he's going to try the basic deflection method. _Okay, round two. _

"Being the only human vamp hunter I can trust, I have to make sure you're sane. You know me, when do I ever do anything without some benefit to myself?" I countered smugly, also taking a gulp of bourbon.

"You lost that image a long time ago, Damon. Suck it up and deal with it. The only person you're fooling now is yourself. I think that's called denial anyway. Safe to say your acting skills have pretty much tanked in the past two years." Cheap shot. He really doesn't want to talk about this. Third round has to be a charm or I'll just wait till I get him wasted. Whatever works.

"Whatever, Ric. C'mon. Lets just get to the point here. We're both tired and have shit to deal with tomorrow so try and make this less painful. Or do you want to see if I'm still stubborn or not?" _Got 'em_. That has to work. If anything he'll answer out of annoyance.

"How do you think I'm doing? My first wife turns into a coldhearted psycho bitch and then my girlfriend is killed in some sick twisted ritual for the delusional maniac were-vamp that compelled the first one to kill herself. Yeah, I'm doing fan-fucking-tastic." _And finally. We make progress_.

"We'll get him, Ric. We'll kill the fucker, but for that we need to have our heads on straight. And I know I've never said this to you, but I'm sorry for Isobel. I wish I could take it back, for both you and Elena, but I can't and I'm sorry." Well, so much for getting out of this with my dignity intact. _Well played, Salvatore_.

"If you didn't do it, she would have found someone else. You're forgetting research was her forte. And yeah, I know. I have to get the bastard that killed Jenna." Knew he was going to stick around. Too bad he probably doesn't want to turn. He'd make a kickass vamp, someone I could actually trust not to fuck up. Oh, well.

"Yeah, like I said though, we have to keep our shit together. Now, get some sleep. And please, if you expect me to tolerate your presence, take a fucking shower! I don't need you redefining B.O. for me. Thanks." I grinned. Laughing, we both got up; he went to Jenna's old room and I went up to Elena.

"Took you long enough to get up here. I'm tired." She said as soon as I talked into the room. She was standing by her dresser, wearing _very_ short blue pajama shorts and a white tank top. _What the fuck is wrong with her? She knows I want to jump her bones and she still wears that. And I__'__m supposed to be the mean one?_

"Well, I had to make sure the caretaker was sane. Excuse me for making sure he wasn't about to jump a bridge or something. And since when have I become your sleep accessory? Do I look like a teddy bear or something?" I said while leaning on the door. This was a sure shot in getting me a night on the couch. Serves her right for blue balling me.

"Who said you'd get to sleep on the bed? High hopes?" She said while smiling in her usual playful style that she used to get under my skin. _Fuck, she__'__s really going to make me work for couch treatment. Jeez, since when do I beg for couch treatment? Oh right, since Elena. _

"Who said I wanted to be on the bed? I'd be happy in the living room, thanks." Still leaning on the doorframe, I smirked. She pouted, put her hands on her hips and walked over to me.

"If that was the case, why'd you come upstairs?" She was really getting her hands dirty here. She had her arms crossed ever so slightly behind her back and a grin plastered on her face, making sure her chest stuck out just a little bit more while her face was about five inches from my own with our lips aligned to perfection. _Dammit. The sparks flying in between the five inches of air that separated us could start a fire. _It took everything I had to keep my hands shoved in the pockets of my leather jacked and my stance to remain unchanged. _C__'__mon Salvatore, don__'__t let her win._

"To say goodnight, of course. I'm from the 1800's. My manners are well versed." _Take that!_ Now I had a smile on my face.

Elena's POV

It's not that I wanted to break our already much too thin barrier in this "friendship", it's just that I couldn't control what I was doing. My mind wasn't functioning with moral code anymore. It wasn't in Stefan-mode anymore, or at least not currently. It was like I was metal and he was a magnet. The attraction just keeps growing and intensifying.

Not to mention Damon leaning on the doorframe, with his hands in his pocket, looking so at ease was enough to make me forget about everything. It was enough to make all of it disappear. _Why did he have to look like that? Why was he the only one able to make me forget? He was the only person who brought out my adventurous side, my fun side, the part of me that died with my parents. With him, I knew I wasn__'__t missing piecing of myself._

"Well, then say good night. _Show_ me the _proper way_ of saying good night, Damon." I raised my gaze slightly, so I was looking directly into his gorgeous eyes. I leaned in slightly, unintentionally wetting my lips slightly. There wasn't more than a few inches between us now and man, did I want to kiss him. I'd been thinking about it since the last kiss between us. But of course, I didn't have the guts to take all the initiative! _It was just like Damon to make me feel like I was taking advantage of him! Jerk. _

Damon's POV

_She__'__s so winning. I could take that last piece of the conversation in SO MANY directions it wasn__'__t even funny. Fucking moral code. Fuck her looking at me like that, straight in the eyes, straight through me! Ugh. Nice, slow breaths, c__'__mon. I can do this. The couch is waiting._

"Well, I supposed I could do that, but I be a gentleman about it too." She gave me a confused look. _Damn, I__'__m going to get her good. I__'__m too uncomfortable below the waist. She needs a taste of her own medicine._

I took my hands out of my pockets slowly. I extended my left hand to her waist, taking my time wrapping my hands by her hip, gradually moving it along her lower back and gently pulling her towards me. Her eyes and expression were full of anticipation and desire; her lips were still wet, and were parted from each other by a centimeter. She could feel what she was doing to me now how. As soon as there was no space between our waists, she let out a ragged breath, dropping her hands to her sides. _Ha! She__'__s already in too deep._

I turned us over fast, so she was against the wall. She gasped from the sudden movement and gripped my biceps with both hands. With her face still just inches from mine, one hand still at her waist, I took my other hand, causing her to drop her grip, and trailed it using just a few fingers, up her side, barely grazing her bust, continuing on past her neck, and cupped the side of her face. She had goose bumps all over! _Yes, you got her where you want her._

I closed a little more distance between us, but turned my lips away from hers. Now she was thoroughly confused. Smirking, I traced her jawline with my lips barely touching her. I was just close enough to her face where she'd feel my breaths follow along the pathway of my trail. I stopped at her ear and whispered, "You know, Elena, you could be careful about what you ask for. Vampires don't do well with self-control, you know." Her breath was uneven. _I loved this. Teasing her was definitely going to be great pass time. _

Yanking her just a little bit closer, I moved my lips from her ear and lightly kissed her on the cheek. "Goodnight, Elena. Sweet dreams." And with that, I left the room. _Yes, I was going to sleep well tonight. I might be blue balled to no end, but I was satisfied knowing a lady-boner was probably no better. Sweet, sweet, victory._

Elena's POV

_What the fuck? He left?!_

Stunned at the door, with my mouth open I began walking towards my bed with a frown on my face. He has no idea what he just did.

This. Is. War.

Chapter 4: Realization

Elena's POV

Dear Diary,

Last night I almost changed my shaky relationship with Damon. I don't know what came over me, it's still very confusing, infuriating almost. If I'm being honest with myself, I stopped being _in love_ with Stefan a long time ago. The feeling of being in love with him faded gradually and began to be replaced with feelings of friendship and a form of appreciation, an appreciation for protecting me. I wanted so badly to fall for him again, it's the only reason I was so stubborn in ignoring my feelings for Damon. I mean, why wouldn't I want to be in love with Stefan? He was there for me when I needed someone most. I was grateful for him, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't feel for him like I had at one point. Aside from this, why would I want to be in love with Damon? Any normal person would have no problem loving Stefan, but here I was, in love with the supposed evil brother.

To answer these questions, I reran all the events of the past two years in my mind. Everything I had learned of the two. I spent hours thinking about it since last night, considering I couldn't get much sleep after Damon's little stunt. Which reminds me! He's an ass! Ugh. _He__'__s going to regret that. Opening a pandora__'__s box obviously had to have consequences._ But back to the point – I came to one conclusion to answer my hearts questionable behavior.

Damon _was_ the good brother, not Stefan. Damon, after having gone through life being rejected and toyed with, tried to be evil so he would no longer fall victim to hurt and would be able to protect himself because in his eyes, caring had given him nothing but betrayal. Who could blame him, really? He was damaged and that caused him to lock the devoted, caring, loving person behind his façade. The locks now were slowly coming undone, and I was going to make sure he never locked himself away again. I loved him too much for that. He deserved to have everything he lost and I was going to give it to him. How we get to that point though, probably won't be without more of last night's game. _Damon 1, Elena 0._ _Time to even up the score, if I don__'__t say so myself._

And Stefan? It's not that I think he is the "_bad"_ brother, it's just that I think he isn't as good as he tries to make himself out to be. I've seen it first hand. He struggles to be good. He fights against his evil. But the fact that he has to fight so hard can only cause speculation, despite it being admirable. From what they tell me, being a vampire only amplifies one's human-self and their emotions. So, if Stefan was truly the saint, how is it that he has to fight against being so consumed with bloodlust to such severity that it becomes his sole purpose of his existence? Stefan had to have a dark side from his human years. How else would it be able to become so prominent when he wasn't fighting against it? And that is what's keeping me from loving Stefan. Knowing what I know now, I can't love _all_ of him and consequently I don't love _any _part of him in the way I _should_. Maybe I'm judging him harshly, but when does he _not_ judge harshly? He never spared Damon from his judgment even when he knew the whole truth.

When I found out the truth about Damon and Stefan, about how Stefan forced this life onto his brother, it more than upset me. Stefan was one of the reasons Damon locked himself away and he wouldn't even admit it until Damon was dying. I can't help but be appalled by that. So to say my feelings towards Stefan were conflicted, had to be the understatement of the hour. It was a hurricane of hate, gratefulness, remorse, disappointment and guilt. Even though each emotion had a valid reason behind it, putting them all together wasn't a good feeling, not to mention _love_ wasn't an emotion tagged to any of them.

Now, here I sit. It's almost 6 a.m. and my head already hurts. Though a small weight had been lifted off my shoulders because of this realization of mine, there was still so much holding me down. To think, had I admitted this even a week ago, everything would be different with Damon because I wouldn't feel this consuming guilt of not telling Stefan I wasn't in love with him. I wouldn't feel like Katherine, stringing both of them along like playthings. And now I curse myself for never admitting it! It's the only reason I can't have Damon now. I was stubborn and afraid. Now I'm faced with guilt on so many levels. Guilty for not admitting my feels sooner, guilty for stringing Stefan along, guilty for loving Damon and finally, guilty for being at least partially responsible for the pain inflicted on the lives of those I love and care for.

I need to confront this self-reproach before it consumes me and the only way to do that is to make everything right again and of course in order to do that, we need to go back to where it all started, go back to _who_ started it all.

Chapter 5: Making Progress

Damon's POV

I heard shuffling from Elena's room around 7 a.m. after I had gotten back from the boarding house to get some blood in my system. I was debating about whether or not to go up there, but I was still feeling smug about last night, so I decided to see what she would do when she saw me. _I'm probably going to be ignored._

Sitting on the couch I started to think about our game plan. At this point, Katherine is still MIA, Klaus and Stefan aren't making too much of a splash, and if they were, it wasn't making the news or Internet, and finally we have young Gilbert, the new ghost hunter edition.

My first thoughts were to Jeremy. Knowing those crazy witches, there was probably no undoing what they until this punishment is fulfilled at least. So I was wondering if we could use this to our advantage. I'll have to talk to Jeremy and Bonnie later today. She might have found something. Ghosts would make for excellent P.I's, especially since Bonnie can't use a locator spell on Stefan for some reason. Klaus must have another witch or something up his sleeve. _Fucker._ _What is he up to?_

Getting up, I made my way to the kitchen. _Coffee. _Just as the coffee pot was ready to go, I heard footsteps making their way to join me. Now, grabbing an extra cup, I poured two helpings, setting one on the table waiting for Elena to enter the kitchen. _Hopefully she takes the coffee as a peace offering. Can't blame a guy for hoping, right?_

Upon entering the kitchen, she took the cup off the counter and smiled. Taking a few sips, she looked back up at me. It was then I noticed she was in a baby blue, knee-length, satin robe. She usually doesn't leave her room in a robe. _Weird._ After the cup was halfway finished, she set it back on the counter, making the mistake of putting it on top of the thin fabric that held her robe securely tied together. _Time to get in her good graces._

Just as she was about to turn towards the refrigerator I said, "Wait. Don't move. You're about to have a klutz moment. Thank me in a second." I smirked, walked over to her, pointing my finger at her cup. She still seemed confused. _I guess she really needed the coffee if she still doesn't see it._ Picking up her cup, setting it to the side I said, "Did you want to end up opening your robe or worse, tipping the coffee over? I don't know about you, but I'm not in the mode to pick up broken glass and clean coffee-stained countertops." I rolled my eyes. _Fuck. Looking at her newly red face, I'm definitely rethinking my choice of words. I need to learn to shut the fuck up. Jeez._

She lifted her hands to the knot of her robe and turned her death glare into a smile I knew all too well. "Why, Damon? Afraid you can't handle my robe coming off? After all, vampires don't do self-control, if I recall correctly." She was testing me. Her fingers began to undo the knot at an agonizingly slow pace, stopping just before it came undone._ Okay, I definitely walked right into this one. Well done._

I scoffed, "Right. I'm deathly scared of seeing in your pajamas. Seen it all before, sweets." She was still smirking. Seeing as now I had a point to prove, I extended my left hand and undid the rest of the knot, letting the robe fall to her sides. _Bad. Bad. Bad. Move._ Good thing I wasn't still drinking my coffee, I'd have surely spit it up at the moment. My mouth was now slightly ajar and I'm not even going to try and say I wasn't staring.

With one hand on the counter and the other at her hip, she tilted her head to the side with a smile the size of Texas plastered on her face. She was wearing the sexiest dark blue, laced bra with a matching thong and _nothing else._ I was comfortable in my jeans a few seconds ago. Leave it to Elena to give me a run of my money.

Raising the hand she had on her hip, she took her index finger, brought it to right above my belt buckle, and dragged upwards, tracing the buttons of my shirt, passing my chest and lingered a little too long for comfort at the collar, stopping just short of my neck. Now, looking me straight in the face, she spoke lightly, with a newfound sweetness that was laced with an underlying tease in her tone and a blazing fire in her eyes, "Aw, Damon. Try not to drool too much. You wouldn't want me doubting your self-control, now would you? Thought you could handle my innocent _little_ pj's." With that, she grabbed her now cold coffee, walked passed me to the sink and began watching her cup, not bothering to close her robe.

_Pull your shit together, Salvatore! The amount of time to respectfully retort with dignity has passed! You let her one up you, AGAIN._ Turning to face her, I started to walk towards the sink. No way was this ending here!

Just as I was about to grab her, I heard Alaric about ten steps away from entering the kitchen. _He has the worst fucking timing._ Standing directly behind her, I put my hands on the counter so she was trapped between the counter and I. Bringing my lips close to her ear, making sure there was no space between our bodies, I whispered, "You're lucky Ric has terrible timing. Watch your back, Gilbert. This is _so not over." _I felt her shiver, and smirked. Taking my hands, I grabbed the sides of her robe and tied it. _No way in hell I was letting Ric get this view. Ever._

"Morning, guys. We got any coffee left?" Ric inquired as he entered. I took a few steps back before he noticed how close Elena and I were standing to each other.

"Yeah, we do." I gave him a cup and added, "Grab your breakfast, I have an idea about where to start our newest supernatural adventure. I'll wait for you to get some clothes on too, Elena. While you're up there, try and get the ghost boy downstairs as well. I'll call up everyone else." With that, I walked into the living room and sent out a mass text to Caroline, Bonnie and Tyler, telling them to come over. Just then the doorbell rang.

Opening the door, I was surprised and slightly shocked. But come to think about it, with her standing in front of me, I'm wondering why she hasn't shot me up with a few dozen wooden bullets yet. "Liz?"

"Can I come in?" She looked fearful. I guess that's a given now, considering she's probably aware of me. _Why didn't I ask Caroline to take of this? Ugh._

"Depends. You here to stake me?" I cautioned. I needed to test the waters.

"Caroline told me everything. I haven't tried staking or shooting you yet, does that buy me five minutes?" Okay, so she's not here to kill. _Interesting._

"Okay, five minutes. Just an FYI though, don't try anything stupid, Liz. You have to remember, if I wanted to you dead, I've had two years to do it. I'm going to overlook the fact that you tried to kill me twice." I said, stepping aside.

She walked into the living, taking a seat on the couch. "Twice?" She asked. _Fuck. I forgot. She doesn't exactly remember the first time._

"Yeah, you don't exactly remember the first time. Back when Mason Lockwood was in town, he exposed us to you. So you vervained me and tried to interrogate me. No hard feelings though. I'll let Mason take the blame on that one." Standing across from with my hands folded over my chest, I waited for her to continue as Alaric walked into the room silently, ready to knock her out in case she tried something. Times like these, I couldn't help but feel thankful. It's nice to know someone has your back.

"Oh. Well, thanks for… Not killing me, I guess." She paused momentarily, then leaning forward so her elbows rested over her knees, bringing her hands to her chin, she continued, "So from what Caroline tells me, if I have the story right, apart from a few lapses in judgment, you and your brother have been helping keep the town safe from vampires that aren't deemed safe in your eyes. She told me all about Katherine, who apparently looks like Elena's twin, Klaus and what happened to Jenna and John. She told me how she became who she is now and about the Lockwood's. If I'm up to speed, Stefan is basically Klaus' current war prisoner, Jeremy is seeing ghosts because of me and Bonnie is a witch and also the reason Jeremy is still alive. Right?" She got it all out in one breath; I was actually surprised she was still relatively calm.

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up. Did she go in detail about the originals, Isobel, Alaric and stuff?" I needed to know if Caroline trusted her enough with everything. She's had ample time to cover it all. I'm guessing Liz's change of heart has to due with the fact that Jeremy should have died by her gun.

"Everything. I would be mad seeing as you were the reason we had to deal with a group of crazy bloodsuckers the night of the festival, but we're pretty much even. Now, I'll get to why I came here. You guys are going to try to get Stefan back and kill Klaus from what I gather. So I'm here offering an even exchange of services." So all business I guess. I suppose that is better than her trying to kill me.

"Go on. I'm listening." I reassured her.

"You give me a heads up when the crazies are in town. That includes _any_ non-human personnel. I'll need to know who looks like what, that way we'll have more eyes on the streets. And no, before you ask, I'm not telling anyone what you are, the less people that know about this arrangement, the better; we can't afford to be compromised. Thanks to you, I know how easy it is for that to happen." She stopped, to see what I had to say.

"Okay. That sounds like a good idea. It's good to know you're not trying to kill me anymore, Liz." I was genuinely smiling. I mean, who would have thought that Liz would come to terms with the vamps? Alaric now made his presence known.

"Welcome to the team, Sherriff." He said taking a seat next to her.

She smiled, "It was the lesser evil. Before I forget though, Carol is going to be a problem now, considering she's threatening to call in extra help for this vampire issue. I need to know when to cover up deaths completely to try and convince her that the town is vamp-free. Everyone is safer that way. But incase you happen to kill a vampire randomly, don't junk the body. I'll show it to her so she gets off our backs. Once she starts getting back to her parties, we'll have less of a problem. I'll start giving you guys information as I get it, to tell you what Carol plans to do. Since she'll likely tell me first in most cases, I'll be able to give you a heads up. Basically, you don't keep me in the dark and I'll return the favor."

"I like the way you think, Liz. We'll keep you in the loop. Right now, we're just figuring out our next move. We'll let you know if there's movement in the town. But just so we're clear, don't try and go all 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer' on us if you have some kind of encounter. Watch from the shadows; stalk if you have to; just see what they're doing. At this point, we need to find out what we can about what Klaus is planning and dead vamps don't talk well. Besides, I like to see you alive and well too. So no heroics, okay?" Her going all gung-ho will not sit well with Klaus so it's time to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid.

"I can take care of myself, Damon. But you're right about the talking part, so I'll agree. I'm going to head out now. I'll be in touch." With that, she got up to leave, but on her way out she looked upstairs and added, "Tell him I didn't mean to and I'm sorry. Seeing him fall that night had to be the worst night of my life. Miranda was my friend."

"We know. He knows too. It's okay. He's alive." Alaric said. She nodded and headed out.

"Well, we're making progress. This arrangement will make my idea go a little more smoothly. Everyone else should be around shortly. It's going to be a long week." I said while running my hand through my hair, leaning against the banister.

Chapter 6: Game Plan

Damon's POV

It was around noon that we had all assembled in the Gilbert living room. The girls took the couch, while the rest of us either picked a spot to stand in or leaned against. Once everyone was settled, I took the plunge. _No sense in prolonging this._ First thing's first: progress reports.

"Alright, let's start with you, Judgy. Have you had any luck with Jeremy's condition? Or a locator spell for the brooding brother?" Standing was getting uncomfortable so I grabbed a chair from the dining table and sat it down making sure I was facing everyone, having placed my seat in front of the coffee table. Giving me a glare she scoffed; I couldn't help but add, "What? Would you rather be called Sabrina? I personally don't mind either."

Clearly disapproving of both nicknames she said, "There's nothing in any of the research I've done. This looks like a first time consequence for my lineage of witches. But the research I did wasn't a total waste of time. I'm pretty sure we can get certain ghosts to stay away and even call upon a particular ghosts. Which might come in handy at some point. So instead of looking for a cure, for the time being I'm looking into how to control it and then I can teach Jeremy. And as for the locator spell, I got nothing. Klaus knows how to mask his presence. He could be anywhere, but I doubt he's far. He took Stefan for a reason. Klaus is definitely not done with any of us." She sighed with furrowed brows and shook her head slightly.

"You're right. He's definitely not done with any of us. The sacrifice was just the beginning. This is a game to him and the ball's in his court." Alaric said with his expression full of grimace. Things needed to improve a little. I wasn't exactly sure how much longer our band of makeshift heroes was going to last.

"Controlling what the witches did to Jeremy is a good start. I actually wanted to talk about that, but we'll get to my idea in a bit. For now, has anyone found inconspicuous events with animal attacks or something that might lead us to Stefan?" I directed this question towards Tyler, Caroline and Jeremy. They said they'd look into it and try and find something.

"There's nothing on the news. If anything, it's too quiet, and that's not something I think should comfort us. Klaus is big on presentation so if he's quiet, a big bang can't be too far behind." Jeremy was definitely getting smarter about this whole situation. He was not the depressed teenage who I compelled to forget his pain anymore. He was manning up for Elena and Bonnie. The night I told him we faked Bonnie's death, he almost lost it, I'd hate to see what he does if she actually does die. _Hopefully she doesn__'__t – __Judgy has come to grow on me even if she does want me dead. _

Just as Jeremy finished, Tyler spoke up, "I think I have an idea about the big bang to come. When I was back in Florida I met a lot of wolves and they told me about other packs all around the east coast. Well, last night I called some buds back in Florida. I needed to tell them about Jules and to tell them to stay away and not come looking for revenge. But it seems that Jules was the least of their problems. Pack members have started to go missing. It started after the ritual. And it's not just down in Florida, but all over the east coast. I think Klaus is singling out the strongest wolves he can find and either making them join him or killing them." He was so conflicted, pained almost, when he was telling us about his theory. The thought that his whole population was being targeted was probably more than a little distressing.

Elena chimed in now, "So he's building up a werewolf army?"

Jeremy being the creative one, interjected, "No, I don't think that's what he's doing. I think he's making a hybrid race. I mean he can't make a hybrid out of a vampire, but who's to say he can't make another were-vamp by turning wolves? We already know his blood is special. It did heal Damon. Maybe it can also allow wolves to become hybrid."

Now I was confused, but Caroline being particular insightful today, voiced my thoughts, "That doesn't make sense. Klaus wanted to unlock his wolf side to be truly indestructible and more powerful than any other supernatural creature. Why would he want an army of hybrids? I bet if they teamed up, they'd be able to kill him, no problem. Why is he risking it?"

Bonnie and Alaric decided to be the voice of reason now, they both started out saying, "We're jumping to conclusions."

Ric continued with, "We're assuming that he's making an army off the fact that wolves are starting to go missing. What if he's just killing them off? If you look at it, he doesn't need to wolf population to exist anymore seeing as now he doesn't need one for a sacrifice." Now Tyler looked like he was about to hurl.

Bonnie went on with, "Not to mention we're guessing at if his blood can actually make a hybrid."

My turn. "Is anyone up for a science experiment?" Everyone gave me a questioning glare. I got out the vile that saved my life not too long ago. It had about a quarter of Klaus' blood felt in it. "This is the rest of Klaus' blood. We have a wolf. We could try and see if it works. Now, before you all tell me I'm insane, just hear me out." I paused and waited to continue. "We'll give Tyler Jeremy's ring. We know vampire blood isn't going to kill him, especially Klaus'. Bonnie can use a spell to replicate more of this blood in the vile. We'll give it to Tyler, kill him and see if he comes back as a wolf or a hybrid. The only thing that we'd have to ask now is if he's willing to be a hybrid in the case that our theory works. And Tyler, before you say no, think about it. You'd be the badass hybrid, you know with all the vamp perks in addition to wolfing out on full moons. Doesn't that sound cool?"

If looks could kill, Caroline would have succeeded a few times over; she was fuming. "How DARE you?! How can even ask him to be your lab rat? We're your friends, Damon. Not your experiments you need to save Stefan!" She yelled and slammed her hand on the coffee table to make her point, severing it in half. _Shit, just what I needed. Barbie hormones._

Before anyone else had the time to react Tyler spoke up, trying to calm her down, "Car, relax. Damon has a point. It's not like he's forcing me to do anything. He's just trying to figure out the best game plan. And I for one, don't think it's such a bad idea. I mean, I'll have Jer's ring on, so I'll come back for sure. And the whole vamp thing? I don't mind being forever young as long as you're around." _Pudding in his hand. This kid knows how to make his girl melt._ She walked over to him and hugged him, trying her best to conceal how worried she was.

Everyone else was still shell shocked, it seemed. So to make my argument even better I added, "And if it works and he turns out to be a hybrid we can see if his blood has the same healing affect towards a wolf bite that Klaus' did. And Caroline, look, I know what I said might make it seem like I'm treating him like a lab rat, but how else did you want me to say it? The people in this room are the only ones I'm willing to do anything for, apart from Stefan. Or are you forgetting my whole rescue you from being Klaus' ritual accessories act? I only brought it up because I thought it might help us figure out what the fuck we need to do. We can't be sitting ducks while Klaus might be breeding a fucking army! Don't forget it. If we don't do something now, we're all going to die." Just as I finished, the reprimanding looks from everyone started to fade as they considered my suggestion.

Caroline was the first to break the short silence, "You don't have to do this, you know. We can find another way, Ty. I don't want to lose you." She said, still completely submerged into Tyler's embrace.

"I want to do this, Car. Klaus needs to die. It's not just about me anymore. He's killing off the wolf population. What did they do to deserve that? We have to fix this. You know the whole, 'restore balance' thing Bonnie always mumbles about." He was caressing the side of her cheek. It was like the rest of us were intruding on this intimate moment.

Elena needed to confirm what she was hearing, "Are you sure, Ty? I mean, if this works and you don't come back just a wolf, you know there's no going back, right?"

"I know. Like I said, I don't mind hanging around for eternity if I have Caroline. Not to mention it's going to be cool knowing I'll be able to kick Damon's ass whenever I want!" He smirked and we all laughed.

"Psh, keep dreaming wolf boy. So it's settled then?" Now I looked to Bonnie. "Are you okay with this, Judgy? Or are we going to have another moral debate about righteousness?" Elena shot me a glare and I surrendered, putting my hands up in mock defense. "What? I need to make sure she's on board!"

"I need to restore balance to nature. Thanks for reminding me of that, Ty. That's a witch's purpose. To maintain balance and if we need to do this, to get one step closer to that balance, I'm okay with it, especially with Tyler so willing." She was dead serious. Her lineage was becoming more and more clear to her. It was admirable.

Alaric questioned, "So when do you guys want to do this?"

"I'll need at least until tonight to be able to do the spell for the blood. I read about the spell before, but I'll need to practice it a little bit. So anytime after that, we can do it." Bonnie set up her timing, now for Tyler.

"We can do it tonight then." He said with determination.

"Okay, that's all we'll do for today. Everything else can wait till we find out what happens tonight. But before everyone leaves, I need to tell you a few other things. Liz knows what's going on, but do not tell her anything apart from what we promised. We let her know if there's movement in the town. She doesn't need to know the specifics about our plans. The less she knows, the safer and less vulnerable she is. Right now though, give her a heads up on Katherine. Katherine is not to know that Liz knows anything. That might come to be an advantage later. And with Katherine being Katherine, be careful what you say. She is definitely not in the inner circle. She might even try to get you to slip up, pretending to be Elena, so watch it. She'll show up any day now. Give her enough information to make it seem like we trust her, but never give her specifics. So telling her what we think Klaus is up to should be your focus point. She might end giving something away as long as you stay passive aggressive. And if our little experiment works, we'll have to figure out a way to make sure she doesn't know Tyler is a hybrid." That was the last thing for today's little meet. Anything else I came up could be brought up later. I do however have a special task for Bonnie. I'll wait till after tonight though.

Just as everyone was leaving, Ric added, "Don't go anywhere by yourselves. It's elementary, but the buddy system is definitely the safest way to not get short shafted. Now, Jeremy, Bonnie and I are going to her house to do more research and grab all her witch stuff, Caroline and Tyler should go fill Liz in on Katherine and Damon and Elena should get everyone's stuff together. I think it'll be best if we all stayed at the boarding house, that way we'll be able to plan faster. Does that sound okay?" Him being a teacher had some perks, I suppose. It was definitely a good idea to travel in at least pairs, and with all of us at the boarding house, we won't be wasting hours hunting each other down.

We all nodded, and with that everyone started filing out.

Chapter 7: Falling into Place

Jeremy's POV

As soon as Alaric, Bonnie and I left home, we headed straight for Bonnie's house. I felt agitated to say the least. Even though we had a game plan and all, I couldn't shake the feeling we were overlooking some important facts that pertained to our experiment with Tyler. Whatever it was though, I hoped to figure it out before we possibly end up killing him for real. Bonnie wouldn't be able to relieve herself of guilt if that ever happened, not to mention Caroline. _Jeez, do I even want to imagine what she__'__d do to Damon?_

But apart from the whole hybrid thing and Elena, there was the fact that I'm seeing dead vampires! I mean, what am I? Ghost Whisper: The Sequel? It was weird having both Anna and Vicki show up. Actually now that I think about it, if I wasn't so freaked out, I'd probably have been laughing at their comical behavior. _Two jealous exes, you know apart from the being dead aspect of it all. _Thankfully they haven't made an appearance since.

(**Flashback)**

Having just gotten downstairs, I headed to the kitchen, but just before I got there, I looked up. First thoughts? WHAT THE FUCK? "Anna?" Shaking my head in disbelief, I turned to head back upstairs. Clearly the night had taken a toll on me. As soon as I turned around, I had another shock waiting for me. "Vicki?"

At this point, I was astounded, fearful and dreadfully aware that I was probably mentally insane. Which says a lot considering a few of my closest friends were witches, werewolves and vampires. So here I stood, unmoving, with a dumbfounded expression on my face, looking back and forth between my two, very dead, exes.

As if on cue, they both simultaneously spoke, "Hello, Jeremy. Miss me?" Exactly how they managed to say the exact same thing, at the exact same time, I'll never know. For now, all I noticed was that they both scowled disdainfully at each other.

"He was my boyfriend first. What are you doing here?" Vicki was hunched over, couching in an offensive position. _Definitely hostile._ I would have been worried that they would kill each other, but then I reminded myself in my head, they're dead! And repeated that statement in a mantra over and over.

"You didn't even like him. You used him as a back up. So excuse me for thinking he doesn't really want to see you right now. Or need I remind you that you tried to drain him dry? If you ask me, it's pretty comical you were staked on Halloween. I mean, _how appropriate.__" _Anna had a smug look on her face. She folded her arms over her chest, not even bothering to ready herself for Vicki's lunge, like she'd be able to swat her away with the flick of her wrist.

"Bitch!" Vicki hissed.

Just as she was about to lunge, I came out of my flabbergasted state and yelled, "WAIT!" I paused until I was sure I had their full attention, "Tell me why I'm seeing dead vampires? And tell me why it's specifically you two I'm seeing! I mean, I'd like to know when I completely fell off the sanity wagon." And just before they were both about to speak in unison again, I added, "One at a time! Anna go first."

Her look was taunting Vicki as if to say, 'Ha! He likes me better!' She explained, "Well, witches aren't the nicest of people if you haven't noticed Jer. So if you have questions, you need to go to the witches that did this to you. And as for why you can see me? Well, I'm assuming it's because I want to been seen. That would explain why you aren't seeing ever ghost to walk the face of the planet." She remained where she was and I was guessing that's all she could answer me with.

I sighed and sunk to the floor, "Do you have anything to add to that, Vick?"

"I think that pretty much covers it. But seeing as how I haven't been able to communicate with you in like forever! I think it's time we catch up." She was walking towards me now with a mischievous grin.

"Don't come near me. Excuse me if this is freaking me out." It came out harsher than I wanted it to, but I could care less at the moment. _I swear, if I ever hear anyone complain about running into an awkward ex, they__'__re going to have a piece of my mind! If running into ones that are alive is bad, they couldn__'__t imagine what it__'__s like running into a dead one! Ugh, why me? Like getting my neck snapped and then shot wasn__'__t enough._

That's when I noticed it. Vicki literally couldn't get any closer to me. Like I spoke some binding words held her still in her tracks. _Woah. _I could tell she was taken aback to say the least. It was like this big bubble was around me and she couldn't enter. _Okay, too weird for comfort. Maybe if I ask, they__'__ll leave?_

"Look, I pretty much died tonight and you guys being here is doing no good. Can't you leave me alone? Come back in a few days when I'm sure I'm still sane." I was pleading, and just like that, they vanished. So now I was left with two options. I was either insane, or I was hallucinating. Neither option looked promising. I ran upstairs to call Bonnie.

(End Flashback)

Since that night, neither Vicki nor Anna had shown up. It was comforting to know they left me alone, but it made me wonder all the more about the effect of my words on them. It seemed like anything I said to them was a good as gold. Like they _had_ to listen to me. I recounted the whole event to Bonnie and she immediately went back to the witches. They pretty much gave her the middle finger. So here we were, trying to figure out the mechanics of able to order around randomly appearing ghosts.

It took Alaric packing the car outside Bonnie's house to bring me out of my haze of thoughts. Hopefully today we'd find out what the fuck was wrong with me. Getting out of the car I said, "We should just gather everything we need and head straight to the boarding house. That way we won't forget anything and we might be able to find something in the library over there."

"That sounds okay to me. I'll start with packing a bag of clothes and then we can put all the grimores and witchcraft references together." Bonnie didn't look too enthused about staying at boarding house, but she knew if was the most practical thing to do, especially after everything that had happened. To think, if we had a "buddy system" before, as lame as that sounds, Jenna could have been alive right now; Katherine wouldn't have tricked her that night.

We made our way to the house to start a long process of grabbing all essentials.

Meanwhile, at Caroline's house.

Caroline's POV

We'd just finished explaining the Katherine situation to my mother and were done packing up some of my stuff. I gave her basic tell tales about how to tell Elena apart from Katherine and clarified that Elena would never be without one of us with her unless something for terribly wrong. While packing I couldn't help but think about this stupid idea of Damon's! _I mean, what was he thinking? And Tyler? Ugh! Don__'__t get me started._

"I'm going to say this one last time, in hopes of making you understand that this plan is crazy!" I was livid to say the least. Thinking to myself, _who in their right mind decides to willingly take part in some freak science experiment! _

"Car, I'm not going to change my mind! I need to do this. Why can't you understand?" Tyler was flustered, I could tell, but like hell I was giving up on this.

"Why can't I understand? Seriously? You're the world's only boyfriend that would ask that. Do you not understand that you're going to _die_ if this goes wrong? You want me to sit on the side and watch it happen?" I plopped down on my bed. All this fighting was exhausting me. Sure, it had only been a few days since Tyler had confessed his feelings for me, but that doesn't mean I'm going to take him dying lightly! I'd known him my whole life!

"You think I don't know that? Trust me, it's the second thought that crossed my mind." He was on his knees, in front of me, wedged between my legs.

Curiosity getting the best of me, I asked, "Second?"

"The first being a cluster of regret I'd have if I didn't do this. Innocent people are dying because of Klaus. _My people_ are dying, Car. If it's one thing I learnt in the time I spent with Jules, it's that we look out for each other. They took care of me. It's my turn to take care of them. Don't you remember what I was like before I left? I was a fucking dick! They helped me find myself, Car. If it weren't for them, I wouldn't have had it in me to come back and face my mom or you again. Don't you get that?" He looked desperate and scared. With one hand rubbing my palm in my lap while the other was on my thigh, he sighed. He was waiting for me to understand and accept this. And gazing at his complexion that held a mixture of fear, desperation and something else I couldn't place, I couldn't help but give in.

I pulled him up into a hug with my right arm draped around his neck and my left hand cupping the back of his head. He buried his face into my neck and held me tightly with his arms surrounding my waist. We stayed silent for some time before I finally relented.

"I get it. I just don't like it. You wolves are so stubborn! Arg!" I said, nuzzling his ear, trying to lighten the conversation and show my affection. I still felt bad for not being able to tell him I loved him back. I couldn't though, not so soon after Matt. Besides, I knew if I told him it now, I'd feel like I only told him because Matt left. I had to wait for the right timing. I had to make sure that I was completely over Matt. He deserved that much.

He removed himself from our embrace and glanced up at me, smiling. I smiled back. He brought his hands up to my face, gently caressing the sides of my cheeks and pulled me towards him, kissing me. This kiss was different from the one we shared just days ago, on the couch after the night of the sacrifice. That one had been for comfort, this one however, was out of necessity. He put every unsaid emotion into this kiss and I couldn't help but return it with just as much feeling.

He broke our connection, placing his forehead against mine, needing to breathe. We were both breathless by that time and I couldn't wait to kiss him again; I pulled him on top of me leaning back onto the bed, hoping he got the hint. His left hand darted down the length of my side, passed my hipbone, stopping right under my ass, he pulled my leg up at my knee and I wrapped my leg around his waist, urging him on while I reached for the hem of his shirt.

Before I got any further, he grabbed my hand and said, "If something goes wrong tonight, just know I love you. Don't worry; you don't have to say it back. I just need you to know." Before giving me a chance to respond, he plunged back into an all consuming kiss, erasing all thoughts that weren't focused on his touch into smithereens…

Back at Bonnie's House

Jeremy's POV

Just as we finished packing up everything we thought might be useful, we loaded it into the car and decided to raid Bonnie's kitchen for lunch. After thoroughly examining the contents of all the cabinets and fridge, we settled for sandwiches. Bonnie used some of her witch voodoo and had the sandwiches put together in seconds.

Settling down around the kitchen table, Alaric asked, "You think we'll succeed tonight?"

"I hope we do. I'm content knowing that Tyler can't die though. I'd never agree otherwise. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if anything happened to him." Bonnie looked grim. All of these events were piling onto Bonnie's plate. The fact that Klaus got away has been weighing her down. I could tell; over time I've gotten good at reading her expressions, especially her eyes. They tell her stories vividly. I always knew what was wrong with her.

"Yeah, that's always comforting. It's one thing we know for sure going in. These rings are really coming in handy." Alaric let out a small sigh. I was quiet. I kept contemplating the words, '_Tyler can__'__t die_' and then it hit me like a wall of bricks. _Shit. Of course we__'__re overlooking some SO obvious._

"You guys… Do you realize what's wrong with that? The fact that with the ring on, Tyler can't die?" I said it slowly, waiting for the epiphany to strike. Alaric is first to hit the mark.

"Fuck. How is it we missed that? Klaus' blood or not! He can't be wearing the ring when he's killed because obviously he _has to die_." He ran his hands frantically through his hair, clearly disturbed at the revelation.

Bonnie just froze in complete shock with a headlights-hit-the-deer look. Breathing slowly and evenly, she masked her face in her hands. After a few minutes in her shaken state, she said, "Now we really need to research. I'm not going to let this happen unless we're sure there's a no possibility of him dying."

I laughed at myself saying, "If only we could use this whole ghost seeing thing; if I could find a ghost who knew just a little more about this, maybe it'd help us. What I'd do to be able to call Emily or one of your other witch ghosts that did this to me…" Just then Emily appeared before me. I gasped, "Emily…?" Both Alaric and Bonnie looked at me with concern, but remained silent.

"It's about time you figured out how to call upon me." She said in a monotone voice.

"I don't understand. Explain it to me please." I didn't dare move from my place. I needed answers.

"To see a ghost, you need to call upon them and they need to wish to be seen by you. Such is the nature of your ability. You were thinking about death the night you encountered Anna and Vicki. Your mind must have been thinking of them and they both must have allowed you to see them, therefore they both appeared." In the same monotone voice as before, she remained still, right in front of me.

"But when I told Vicki not to move, it's like she was forced to listen. And when I told them to leave, they vanished. What does that mean?" I was still confused about that part.

"You have a commend over them. When you confront a ghost, you're the only who can see or hear them, no one else. Everyone else will be none the wiser of your interactions. If you ask something of the ghost something, they must answer. Though be careful with which ghost you call upon. One with malicious intentions may plague you. Remember to exercise balance with your abilities." Her tone was that of warning, like there was more she wanted to say, but couldn't because I'd have to find out on my own.

"Why did you give this ability to me?" I had to ask because it was beginning to seem like less of a consequence and more of tool to help us succeed.

"You've met with death more than once. You are connected to it in more ways then you can imagine. We entrusted you with this to help restore balance. You need to help Bonnie restore the balance that Klaus has broken." So there was a purpose to this.

"One last question. You've given me this to restore balance. Tyler becoming a vampire would be an imbalance in nature. So making him a hybrid is not the way to go?" I was filled with curiosity at this point. Completely captivated.

"You are right for this ability. We chose correctly. You've come to the correct conclusion, but to face Klaus you'll need to do it. You'll find a way. I'm sure of it." She was still deadpanned but at this point, it didn't matter.

"Please come back if I happen to need help. If Bonnie needs help, I'll need you for her. It's my request before you leave today." I pleaded with her, hoping she'd understand.

She smiled for the first time since I'd see her. "I'll come. Good luck, Jeremy. Tell Bonnie she is doing well. She cannot doubt herself." Just like that, she was gone. And then I became aware of my surroundings once more. Alaric was hovering over me snapping his fingers to get my attention, like I was in some sort of daze, while Bonnie was quietly waiting for me to respond. She knew what happened. She felt Emily's presence.

She looked at me and asked, "What did she say?" I told them what Emily said, leaving out the message to Bonnie. I needed to give that to her in private. So while heading back to the car I pulled her aside and said, "Emily is proud of you. She says you're doing well and to stop doubting yourself. I wanted to tell you that alone."

Just as I thought it would, she had the most relieved look on her face. She had begun to doubt her powers ever since Klaus got away and it'd been weighing her down. She hugged me and whispered, "Thanks, Jer." I kissed the crown of her head and we made our way to the car.

From the driver's seat Alaric said, "Time to make a stop at my place. I haven't been willing to go back there since Klaus hijacked my body, but now we need to get a few things. I doubt he found my vamp killing gear. It was in a compartment under my bed. You guys up for it?"

"Yeah, let's go." I said, taking a seat on the passenger side.

In the car, I thought about what Emily said. Restoring balance. It seemed as though our destinies were falling into place. This is what we were meant to do. I sighed. _Seriously? Couldn__'__t I go back to drawing weird faces in a sketchpad? _Nonetheless, from her visit, I knew one very important thing: there's a way in succeeding at making Tyler a hybrid and I'm guessing Damon does have the right idea.

Chapter 8: The Transformation

Damon's POV

After everyone left Elena's house, I let out a sigh. _Finally,_ _now to get back at the vixen that took over Elena__'__s body this morning. What to do, though? Fire with fire seems like the way to go._

"As much as I like being in the same clothes for more than a day at a time, I think it's about time I showered and changed. Let's get all your stuff together so we can get going!" I was leaning at the entrance to the living room, waiting for her to get off the couch and start.

She groaned as if getting off the couch was an impossibly hard task. "It'll take ten minutes to pack. Stop whining!"

I smirked, _she asked for it._ "Well, it'll take me two minutes. Three, tops. Just don't complain about what I pack for you, seeing as I'd get to choose what kind of clothing gets into the bag… Including racy undergarments. So, if you don't get going now, I'll be back in two, with your clothes."

As if my words were laced with caffeine, she shot up off the couch, giving me scrutinizing glare, and ran to her room. _Mission accomplished. Good to know I can still rattle this girl._ _Well, for the packing issue, that is. She__'__s still going to pay for this morning__'__s display of very un-Elena-like raunchiness._

While she began putting her stuff together, I vamp-sped up to Jeremy's room, threw some of his stuff in a duffel bag that was lying on the floor and headed over to Elena. "See, I knew I would have already been done by now if I'd just packed your stuff myself." Leaning against the doorframe, I made my presence known.

"And that would have worked out so well for my wardrobe. If there's one thing I don't trust you with, it's picking my clothes!" She exclaimed.

_Okay, I suppose I can__'__t blame her for that one._ "So, you can trust me with your life, but not your clothes? …Women." I walked over and sat on her bed, leaving Jeremy's bag at the door.

"Don't act so surprised." She huffed. Adding the last garments to her bag, she headed towards the bathroom. _Game time._

I intercepted her midway, grabbing her by the waist forcing her to face me all the while taking pleasure in how her breath hitched and pulse raced by my touch. _It still amazes me how I affect her, at first it may have been out of fear, but now I know it__'__s something completely different._ "Actually, I am _very_ surprised. I mean, from this morning it seemed as though you're just about comfortable in _anything_ around me. Which reminds me… Are you still wearing those racy garments?" I grinned. _She started walking away from me, but of course, that__'__s not how this game works. _"Well, Elena?" A few more steps backwards, and she'd be against her dresser.

"Well, you showed me what a goodnight was… I thought I'd show you what a good morning was." At first she seemed timid, however her stance shifted and she now portrayed a ray of confidence.

"I see. So, since we have the morning and evenings covered… Care to show me a good afternoon?" _Oh, how I loved this sex-banter!_

"I would but it's your play, Salvatore." _She was in a really playful mood._

Pushing slightly against her so our bodies were barely touching, I took a few fallen strands of hair and tucked it behind her ear and said, "In that case stay on your toes, Gilbert!" As nothing more than a whisper into her ear, and just like that, I sped out of the room grabbing Jeremy's bag off the floor and exited the Gilbert house.

Finally leaving the house, she turned to lock it. While she did so, I admired her form. She was wearing a simple forest green top, black shorts and had her hair down. This was another way in way Elena was completely different from Katherine. She was simple, yet still so much more beautiful.

Bringing me out of me daze of thoughts she sighed saying, "I still can't believe it's just me and Jer now." Her hand was still gripping the doorknob while she looked down at the welcome mat on the porch.

I reached out for the hand on the knob, grasped it, causing her to let go and turn around to face me. She was beginning to feel alone, I guessed, and not knowing what to say to make it any better, I pulled her forward for a hug, tucking her into my chest with my arms wrapped around her.

She responded almost immediately, holding me to her as if her life depended on it. We stood there in each other's arms for an immeasurable amount of time before she said, "Thanks for not saying it'll be better." With that, she let go and headed to the car. _Who knew, for once keeping my mouth shut actually did some good. I__'__ll have to remember that._

Soon enough we were walking into the boarding house. I had both bags in my hand. Setting them down on the floor in the parlor I asked, "Which room do you want?"

"Not Stefan's." She replied almost in a whisper, looking down at the floor, leaning against the wall by the stairs.

"He's not there by choice, Elena. Why are you giving up on him?" I asked as I walked up to her.

"It's not that I'm giving up on him. I do want him home, but I can't help what I feel. The thought of going into his room while he's off doing God knows what with the man who is the reason for all of the death that surrounds Jer and I… I can't do it." She looked intently into my eyes pleading for me to understand.

"I won't push this, but remember one thing. It seemed to be the only thing you were clear about just weeks ago. You love him and I'll, I quote, '_always__'_ be him." As soon as I said that, I immediately regretted it. She wore the most infuriating expression.

"I'll just go pick my room." She said in a clipped voice as she started to ascend the staircase. I decided it was best to let her go. _Damage control later._

Alaric's Place

Alaric's POV

The ride over had been easy enough, but as soon as we got out of the walked and made way to the apartment, I broke into sweats. There was a reason I hadn't been here all summer. _I didn__'__t want to know what that fucker did here._ And as soon as the door was opened, I knew I had been right. As the door swung open a heavy musk of blood hit my nostrils. It was so potent I'd almost gagged. _The smell would probably make Damon gag!_

Bonnie and Jeremy promptly said they'd wait outside until I made sure the gear was indeed still in place; then they'd help carry it out. Stepping into the loft what I saw made my stomach knot up. Blood bag upon blood bag. Used and discarded, leaving stains on every surface. _Yes, definitely never living here again._ Without further thought, I went straight to the bed, hoping to find what we came for. As I thought, everything was still there so I called for Bonnie and Jeremy. They had the same initial reaction to the place.

Bonnie was horrified, "What the…? It looks like a massacre in here!"

"Yeah… Let's hurry. Grab this stuff and take it out to the car. I'm going to take a look around the apartment and see if it's last occupant happened to leave some clue behind as to what the fuck he plans to do." I said.

"Good idea, hand us the stuff." Jeremy chimed.

As soon as they left, I began to look around once more. There was little hope that I would actually find anything, but I'd curse myself later if there actually turned out to be something here and I hadn't bothered checking. At first glace all I could notice was the blood but as I searched more thoroughly, I noticed some of Klaus' things were indeed still here. There was a trunk of some kind shoved into the corner of the room. It was small and kind of blended in with its surroundings, almost inconspicuous.

I bent to retrieve it and as soon it was off the floor being hoisted by me, a paper fell to the floor. I put the trunk onto the table behind me and went for the paper. I felt another shock as I read it. It was from Elijah! Addressed to Damon of all people. Figuring I was taking too long, I grabbed the note, the trunk and left the apartment. I'd fill everyone in on this at the same time later tonight.

Later that Evening at the Boarding House

General POV

"Is everyone ready for this?" Damon asked.

"Let's do this." Tyler's response was immediate and determined.

They were all in the parlor. Bonnie, Jeremy and Alaric had gotten back hours ago and went to work on the blood replication spell and research on Klaus' movement. Soon they had everything ready. Jeremy told everyone about how his condition works and gave the group reassurance about their little transformation adventure, however that plan soon took the back burner when Alaric brought up his findings from the loft.

_**(**__**Flashback)**_

"Elijah left us a note. I was looking for clues and I found a note and trunk in the corner." Ric told everyone as soon as they crammed themselves into the parlor.

"What? What's it say!" Elena shot.

"Time to find out." Ric began reading aloud.

_Damon – __I made a mistake. Klaus knew exactly what to say to me to manipulate me. He__'__s shown no signs showing me my family. If you__'__re reading this it probably means I__'__ve joined them in the end anyway, so this may be the only help that I__'__ll be able to provide. Information. _

_First, you need to know that Klaus__' __wolf side isn__'__t limited by the full moon. He can change at will. Second, you need to find a few friends of mine. Witches to be exact. They__'__ll help you with Klaus. I found this family a long time ago and made sure their lineage was kept safe from Klaus. They were among the witch families I tried to save from Klaus when he was hunting witches. The Benidictus__' __family, latin for Bennett. You__'__ll find their history quite interesting. Start in New Orleans; you__'__ll find a link. And lastly, you need to find my study in Richmond. The Bennett__'__s will help you. You need to know all about the Originals to end Klaus. _

_Elena – I__'__m sorry. There__'__s nothing else I can say. If you__'__ve lived through that fateful night, just know that there is still hope. You can still win. _

_Alaric __– __In the trunk there are a few tools you can modify your gear with. Add wolf__'__s bane into your vervain darts. If I know Klaus, you__'__re not only going to be a vampire hunter anymore. In the trunk you__'__ll find wooden bullets with bane and vervain imbedded within them along with stakes of the same variety. _

_Bonnie – __You must have questions about the Benidictus family, but when you find them, I can assure you, you__'__ll be indulged into a bit of family history. You aren__'__t alone. The Bennett line has always been protected. I__'__m sorry I failed you._

"Just when you think you know everything there is to know…" Jeremy said first, breaking a long silence. As Ric read more of the note, everyone found themselves further confused than ever before.

"Convenient he tells us to find a family that he's made sure has been without a trace for who knows how long! He didn't even give us much to go on with that!" Damon added, ultimately flustered.

"What I don't get is why he didn't tell us about this before! Bonnie could have died trying to do what she did alone!" Caroline was fuming.

"Clearly he meant it as a last resort. He didn't want anyone knowing about these witches because he was protecting them. He wanted to keep anyone who could be spared out of this." Bonnie finally said. _Who knows what she__'__s thinking about. She just found a family she didn__'__t know existed!_

"We can't do anything but be glad we found this. There's no point questioning why. At this point we need to go where we're led. And we need all the help we can get. If this has taught anything, it's that we're missing a huge chuck of the puzzle. Time to find it." Alaric said being the voice of reason as per usual.

_**End Flashback**_

"Not everyone needs to be here fore this. Just Bonnie, really." Damon said.

"I'm not going anywhere." Caroline whispered with slightly watery eyes. While everyone else nodded and left.

"Car, you don't need to see this." Tyler walked up to her, wrapping her in his arms.

"I'm not going. I'm giving you Klaus' blood myself." She said sternly.

"You sure, Car?" Bonnie asked in concern, while holding out the vile of newly replicated blood. Bonnie didn't want to let on to others how weak making the blood had made her, but as she held it out, she made the mistake of almost dropping it. "Sorry, sorry! It's just… it was a complicated spell." She shrugged. Damon nodded, taking the blood from her. He told her to go rest.

"If it's the only way I can support Tyler, I'll do it. I want to." She snuggled closer into Tyler's chest as she said this minutes later. It was settled.

Kissing the top of her head, Tyler said, "Ready when you are, Car."

Moments later, she released him and took one last look around the room before taking the vile from Damon, opening it and holding it out for him. He gently brought her arm to his mouth allowing the vile to be brought to his lips and began to drink the liquid. He drank slowly, almost as if he wanted to keep this moment going as long as he could because these were his last vamp-free ones. From now on he would have a new role.

"I think you got enough, Ty." Damon timidly mentioned, deciding it was time to break up the moment. After registering what he had said, Tyler unlatched his mouth from Caroline's wrist and proceeded to raise his own to wipe the excess blood on his face.

"I'll do the next part, Blondie… Whenever you're ready, Tyler." Damon said, knowing she wouldn't be able to do it.

"I'm ready." His voice hadn't faltered; it still rang with courage. He gave Caroline a quick peck on the lips and walked over to Damon. His steps were slow and deliberate. He was breathing his last few human-werewolf breaths.

As soon as he was in arm's length of his executioner, Damon wasted no time in snapping Tyler's neck, making it as painless as possible. Damon caught Tyler before he hit the ground and carried him to the room he and Caroline chose for themselves. Setting him down, he turned to leave the room and headed to the parlor where the others now waited.

"He shouldn't take too long to come around. You all need rest. Caroline and I will stay up for him." Damon said upon entering the room.

Soon enough just Alaric and him were in the room. Ric questioned, "So what now?"

"We wait for Tyler to come around. And in the morning we deal with Jeremy's ghost hunter business before setting off to New Orleans."

"Alright, see you in the morning." He said while making an exit.

Damon headed straight for the liquor cabinet once he was alone.

Chapter 9: Katherine's Return

Tyler's POV

I knew it was coming as I walked over to Damon. I didn't know what to expect. I had never really thought of dying and now that I was essentially offering myself up as bait, it felt surreal. And for a cherry on top, I was dying to become a vampire wolf! If I wasn't a freak of nature before, I was sure as hell going to be one now. My thoughts were on rampage in my head, going on and on until it just ended. It just stopped.

The next thing I felt was a soft bed under me, and a burning sensation in my throat as I woke gasping for air. Caroline immediately wrapped her arms around me.

"Shhh, shh, it's okay." She whispered behind my ear as I lay in her embrace.

"It burns, Car." I practically choked.

"You need blood. Don't worry, Damon is coming." She cooed.

Just then, Damon entered the room with a handful of blood bags. "Here, I'm not sure how much you'll need before you start feeling normal, just remember one thing. Do. Not. Bite. Caroline. We don't know if your bite will still be venomous to us and Bonnie isn't strong enough to make more of Klaus' blood just yet. So until then, play it safe. After we get more of Klaus' blood replicated, we'll test you to see if your blood works just the same or not."

"Damon!" Caroline chastised. "I don't think that's the first thing he needs to hear right now! Just give me the blood and go!"

"Regardless of whether he needs to hear it or not, right now he's not in control! His instincts are kicking in and it's not pleasant for him. And more importantly, it's not safe for you. He won't forgive me if I let him hurt you. Do you understand? Please, just be careful!" Damon said with wide eyes, leaving both Caroline and Tyler speechless as Tyler drank from the bags. "Ugh… Just be careful. Look, this is uncharted territory. We don't know exactly what's going to happen and how so you need to be safe. Take precautions."

"He's right, Car. I'm barely keeping it together... I hurt all over. It's taking everything not to rip into the first pulse I hear. The closest ones are two doors to the left, the next is down the hall to the right and the last is downstairs. It's like my ears are zoning in on them and I can't make it stop. Even after everything Damon just gave me. Not to mention my wolf side is raging. I body is screaming at me to change. You.. you need to get away from me." I pleaded and began curling into a fetal position.

"I've never left you before and I won't start now." She said as a tear rolled down her face.

"Wait... What do you mean? You want to change now? It's not a full moon… That means… That means Klaus can change at will. You can change whenever!" Damon was now pacing in front of the bed. Just then, I screamed. It was painful. I'd take death a thousand times over this. I burned from the inside out. It was even worse than my normal transition.

"Tyler!" Caroline yelled in panic.

"Ahhhh!" My muscles were involuntarily changing, like it was a full moon. I had no control. "Go… Can't touch." I cringed. "Danger…" That was the last word I got out before my full transformation.

Damon's POV

"Time to go, Barbie! The others are probably leaving. Come on. I need to grab Elena! We NEED to GO!" I yelled. But Caroline didn't respond. She stayed still, staring at Tyler's growling wolf form. He charged. But not before I yanked her out of the way, through the window. Thankfully we landed on our feet, Tyler appeared only a fraction of a few seconds later. It was broad daylight. If he went anywhere that wasn't the woods now, who knows what would happen. And just as I thought he was charging again, he changed course, running into the woods.

Whatever trance Caroline was in came undone as soon as she heard a howl coming from the direction Tyler ran off into. "We need to go find him! Someone might hurt him! I'm ALWAYS there, Damon!" She was pleading with me through tears and I didn't know what to tell her. It wasn't safe and promised Tyler to keep her away.

Everyone was walking towards us now with confusion all over their faces. "Listen, Caroline. I know you want to go, I know you think he won't hurt you. And you're right, he wouldn't. But you know he's not himself. You have to wait until he can get himself under control. Please, let me keep you safe." I tried to reason with her.

"You wouldn't wait if it was Elena." She sobbed into my chest, clinging to my shirt. She was right, I was being unfair because I sure as hell wouldn't wait if it were Elena.

I wrapped my arms around her, rubbing her back in what I hoped was a soothing motion. I sighed, "You're right, I wouldn't. I won't be unfair with you. I'll go after him. Just promise me you'll stay here. Okay?" She seemed to calm down slightly after I said so, but never got the chance to respond.

Just then something I never expected to happen happened. "NO!" Elena screamed, stepping forward towards us. "No, Damon! Not again. _Never again.__"_ She stopped a few inches away from where I held Caroline.

"Elena, I'll be fine." I said while still holding Caroline.

"If you go, I'm going with you. Got it?" She stated with a new spark of determination. I knew there was no changing her mind.

I slowly let go of Caroline and took hold of her hands, loosing her grip on my shirt. "Elena! I'm not used to this whole doing the right thing and caring. Understand? Don't push my limits! I can't do the right thing for Caroline if you insist on being stubborn!"

"It'll be easier to find him if more of us go, Damon!" She reasoned out of desperation.

"If I won't let Caroline go, who by the way, is much less breakable than you, go, then what the fuck makes you think I'll let you go? You don't want me to go alone? Fine. I'll take Ric. You and Caroline are staying. Understand?" My voice was stern. I just prayed she listened for once.

"Fine." She said, taking Caroline's hand, heading towards Bonnie and Jeremy.

"Bonnie, ya mind looking into this? If he's not in control, we need to find a way to help him. He's hurting." I said.

"I'll look into it." She said, taking the other two girls into the boarding house.

"Let's go, Ric. …Jeremy, make sure they stay here. We'll be back soon." I said, turning towards the woods.

"Alright, don't forget to take one of those hybrid bombs we found in the trunk." Jeremy said, turning to go back into the house.

"Got it. Let's get going." Ric added, while putting some supplies into a bag.

We didn't get very far though. Twenty minutes into the woods, we found a resting, naked, Tyler.

"Too bad we didn't remember clothes." I sighed as we looked upon him.

"Glad I didn't manage to take a nip at one of you guys this time." He joked.

"You and me both. How's it feel?" Ric inquired.

"It took all my concentration to change back. I'll need to practice my control. But there's this new sensation I've never felt before. And Ric… You're not helping." He stated and then to further prove his point, he bared his newly formed fangs and dark blue veins that encompassed his now blood shot eyes.

"Let's get you more blood. It'll get easier with time. Just try not to get too close to humans." I said while helping him up.

"That's just it, Damon. I don't think its _just_ humans. I have an even more intense feeling around you and Caroline… Why? I don't get it." He was exhausted at this point and shaking as if my mere presence tested his will.

"I think that's your wolf nature clashing with your vamp nature. Feelings for us are intensified. So if you felt agitated by vampires before, it's probably going to be worse now. These new feelings are really going to get under your skin. You're going to be on edge for a while." I explained as we began walking back.

"How is this changing at will going to work? I mean, even now. My body wants to be in its wolf form. I don't know how long I'll be able to stay away from it." The look in Tyler's eyes expressed his fear. He wasn't scared about changing, but instead about hurting anyone of us.

"A healthy dose of blood should help if you're anything like a normal vampire at all. But maybe you should change on a regular base too. It might help your body feel more natural. We'll figure it out, Tyler." I said just as we passed the clearing, just a few feet away from the outskirts of the boarding house.

"Uh, you guys…" Ric stuttered. Tyler and I looked up to see what had him so flabbergasted.

"Well, hello, Damon. Miss me? Or has Elena been occupying your time?" Katherine said. _And there goes Tyler__'__s secret._

"And here I thought I was going to enjoy the sunset in peace. I wasn't expecting you back and definitely not so soon. So do tell, Katherine. What have you been up to that led you to coming back here? You have your freedom. Klaus doesn't have his hands on you yet." I said. At this point I was too exhausted for her games. This week has been tiring.

"Straight to business, I see. Let's go inside. I have information we all need to help Stefan. I'm sure as hell not going to try and get him back alone and I see you've already started a counterforce." She smirked, pointing towards Tyler.

"Tyler. You definitely don't need any permission to nick this one. She's all yours in case you lose it." I said coldly, walking passed her towards the house.

"Plan to." Tyler responded more than eagerly.

"That's no way to treat someone who's helped so much, lover." She expressed, clearly more than slightly annoyed.

"When you've managed to convinced me you actually _did_ help, I'll reconsider. In the meantime you're still the bitch that got Jenna killed. We won't mention the prevailing list of other shit. I'm sure you recall." I shot her a glare, walking into the house with Tyler and Ric.

"Well, start talking, Katherine." Ric looked like he was about to stake her. He was barely able to keep still as he spoke.

She sighed, "Look. I'm not here to fight with you guys anymore. I'm helping. I started helping when I brought you that vile." She gave a sharp glance towards me. "Call it truce till we kill Klaus. Or this is going to be unnecessarily hard. I get you don't trust me but you don't need to trust me to take my help. I'm doing this for me. Klaus apparently still isn't done with me so I have as much to gain from this aside from the Stefan aspect. Now listen. I'm guessing you already know about the mysterious one or two missing wolves. Right?" She asked.

"Yeah, we do. What do you know about it?" Tyler asked.

"I haven't spent the better part of the century _just_ making enemies. I protected some of those packs. After I escaped Klaus I made it a point to know everything about him and that included wolves. I spent the last week sending them into hiding. The ones that listened disappeared and are safe for the time being, but some of them were stubborn, thinking they could handle the hybrid. They're the ones Klaus has and they are probably just like Tyler now." Katherine explained. I didn't know what was more shocking, Katherine protecting anything at all, or protecting wolves.

"You… Helped them? That's a first." I said.

"You're overlooking the main point. As soon as Klaus has enough of his little hybrid minions, Stefan will have no use in his eyes. We're on a clock here. As soon as Klaus decides he's had enough, Stefan is dead. And by the looks of it, I can't protect all the wolves. Klaus is looking for the ones I sent into hiding! So we don't have a lot of time!" She was still collected Katherine, but something was different. This wasn't the bitch that wrecked our lives.

Just then, Elena decided to make her presence known. She and Katherine locked eyes on each other. "Katherine." She said curtly. "Let's go. We need to talk."

"Elena…" I began.

"No. This is between her and I. Not you. Stay out of it Damon, you can't stop me." She went on in a voice devoid of any warmth. This had me worried. Elena was never that cold.

"Oh, she's grown a pair. I like it." Katherine gleamed as she headed to Elena.

"We'll be on the porch. She's not going to hurt me, Damon. Don't worry. I'll be back, but this needs to be done." She said, facing me, with a little returning warmth as she looked into my eyes. I took a breath in relief, seeing some emotion return to her.

"Okay. I'll be here for you when you're done." Was all I could say. I wasn't going to be like Stefan. She wasn't a person that needed coddling. She needed this to be done, so I was going to let her.

She smiled at this saying, "That's all I ask. And by the way, Ty, Car's waiting for you upstairs." With that, both brunettes headed towards the porch.

Chapter 10: Know Your Place

Outside on the Porch

Elena's POV

"Why are you here, Katherine?" I asked. Talking to her left a sour taste in my mouth. With everything she had done and is probably still doing, I couldn't help it.

"To help." She stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Now, where have I heard that line before?" I arched my left eyebrow to further emphasis my point.

"If you're looking for an apology, you're not going to get it, Elena." _Well, good to know she__'__s not trying to pretend not to be a bitch._

"Oh trust me, even if you had apologized, I wouldn't have thought it genuine enough to accept it. I just want to know why I should be civil towards you because clearly you're not going to tell anyone about your hidden agenda." I said through clenched teeth, barely containing my anger.

"I want the same thing I wanted when I turned our favorite brothers. Stefan." She was now leaning onto the porch railing looking overly annoyed.

"You do realize this is your fault, right? You're the reason he had to hand himself over." I stood my ground, directly across from her.

"Enlighten me. How is it MY fault Damon got his ass chomped on, forcing Stefan to have to beg Klaus for a cure?" If she was annoyed before, now she was downright pissed.

"Well. Back track. You're the reason Caroline is a vampire. You're the reason Tyler triggered his curse. So, two plus two… You're the reason they were both about to be used as part of the sacrifice and therefore the reason Damon tried to save them. Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong." I noticed she visibly wavered. I finally got one over on her. She was _actually speechless._

"Well, consider me helping you now amending my mistakes. Truce?" She said after minutes of silence.

I scoffed. "Not even close. Why'd you do that to Jenna? And cut the crap about having no choice. We both know, if Klaus wanted you dead, it didn't matter whether or not you lured her out. And clearly he knew you weren't under compulsion anymore. So enlighten me. Why the fuck did you do it?" This time I was nearly yelling at her. I couldn't contain myself any longer. I _needed_ to know.

"I knew it would hurt you. And wouldn't affect me in the slightest. There was no advantage to keeping her around so there was no need to make my ruse more obvious." She stated it so mechanically. Now I was fuming. I needed to cause her physical harm. It was a necessity. So feeling for the vervain laced, wooden stake from my back pocket, I casually kept my arm there. This needed to be done right.

"You know you're a bitch so I won't bother saying so. But you know what really amuses me? You're jealous of me." I smirked.

"Looks like Damon is rubbing off on you in more than one way. Don't flatter yourself. You're nothing to me." If looks could kill, the menace in Katherine's eye was a clear indication I wouldn't be breathing at the moment. _I definitely hit a nerve._

"Oh, am I really making assumptions here? Let's face it. You hate that Stefan doesn't love you. It's ME he loves. You hate that Damon doesn't want you anymore and will pick ME over you _any_ day. You hate that your games don't work anymore. And most of all, you hate that I survived the one thing that made you end your own _life_. I survived the one thing you ran from for centuries. And for that, you're jealous." And just as expected, she lunged for my throat, grasping it excruciatingly tight.

"Don't forget who can end a life here, Elena." She hissed.

Barely being able to breath, I knew it was time to strike. Taking hold of the stake firmly, I swiftly raised it and as she was smirking at my breathlessness, I drove it into her neck. She was surprised, dropping me immediately, she raised her hands to her neck, but I wasn't done with her yet. I yanked the stake out of her causing her even more pain. She screamed and then without giving her any recovery time, I staked her in the stomach and she dropped to her knees.

I turned the wooden weapon while it was still inside of her, instigating her face to vamp out in self-defense. I crouched down to her level while she hissed in pain, just now noticing that everyone else had piled onto the porch. "You don't forget who's _willing_ to end your life, Katherine. I'm not Klaus. I won't keep you alive long enough for you to escape for a few torturous moments. I'm not Damon, who despite everything hasn't killed you yet. I'm not Stefan who'd let you walk away alive. And I am _most definitely_ not someone who is afraid of a coward like you. A coward who has lived centuries running scared. One wrong move from here on out, and you'll have wished Klaus never let go, because at least that way you'd still be living your miserable undead life. Understand?" Looking straight into her blackened eyes, I let my eyes voice my seriousness. I wouldn't be letting Katherine walk away from any of this unscathed from this.

"Crystal. Clear." She choked through gritted teeth.

"Good. And remember. No secrets. Or you're done." With one last twist, I yanked out the stake in the most pain way I could muster. I took her hand and place the bloody weapon there. "Friendly reminder." I stated and turned away, walking towards the rest of the crowd that stood dumbfounded staring at the spectacle that took place before them.

"Bonnie, could you do me a favor?" I asked as everyone watched.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Remember that day we tried to kill her? But we couldn't because she had a witch spell us together?"

"Yes…"

"I need to do to a similar spell to us now. Make it so that if I hurt, she does. If I die, she does." Now everyone really thought I'd lost my mind.

"WHAT? Elena, are you crazy? That spell would have to work BOTH ways!" She exclaimed.

"Tell me YOU know of another way to ensure that bitch won't double cross us? As soon as this is over, you can unspell us." I reasoned. She still looked unconvinced while most others wanted to commit me to an asylum.

This is when Damon cut in. "Wait, Bonnie. Let me talk to her before you do anything. Ric, mind treating Katherine to one of your nice vervain darts in the meanwhile?"

Ric smirked, "My pleasure." And just like that, Katherine was out cold on the porch.

"Lock her in the cellar, will ya?" Damon said to Ric. He nodded and walked off to get Katherine. Jeremy and Tyler followed suit. "And you…" he said, pointing a finger towards me, "…follow me. WE need to talk." I nodded and followed to whenever he was leading me to. Ever since the sacrifice I knew he would follow me into the depths of a hell and I'd be damned if I wasn't going to do the same.

At the Entrance of the Woods, Just beyond the Boarding House

Damon's POV

As I led Elena slightly into the woods where I knew we'd be unheard and alone, I thought back to what I had just seen on the porch. _Damn. That had to be the hottest scene I had ever witnessed. _I had never been so turned on watching Elena fight before. I was barely hanging on to my last shred of restraint _before_ the whole debacle, but _now_ I wasn't going to make it much longer without dragging her to bed. She's so fierce. It was undoubtedly one of the things I loved about her. But then she had to go and ruin it by being _too fierce_. A binding spell? Jeez! It's like she really wants to die. Or so I thought, and then I heard her reasoning and was amazed yet again. I'll be the first to admit she had point.

Upon reaching a clearing in the middle of the trees I broke our compatible silence, "You're crazy, you know that?"

She smiled and it warmed my heart. Laughing she said, "It wouldn't be the first time you came to that conclusion. Don't you remember how insane handing myself over to Klaus was?" _Bitter memories._

"I do, unfortunately. Why do you insist on putting yourself through this now? You can forget about all of this and move on. Live a normal life. Yet here you are, having lost everyone of your family members except Jeremy, and you're staying here with the supernatural." I truly needed to understand. This was the chance that _anyone_ would have been waiting for and taken in a heartbeat. But of course, not Elena.

"I'm not staying for the supernatural. I'm staying because if it's one thing this life has taught me, it's _not_ to run. I won't run because of Klaus or anything else life might bring my way. I'm done being scared. I'm done letting people die for me." She said it with such conviction, it was gut wrenching. She'd been through so much and yet still had so much to go through.

"I know I won't be able to stop you from making Bonnie bind the spell, and I'll be the first to admit it's great insurance. But you know me; I can't put you in harm's way. So what do you suppose we do about that?" I was genuinely curious. Would she humor me with some form of compliance or shut me out?

"I know of I compromise if you'll agree to it." She voiced herself slowly as if waiting for a realization to occur to me. She was hesitant, but for what? I wasn't sure.

"And what would that be?" I asked as I leaned up against a tree while she stood a foot or two away from me.

"The night of the sacrifice… You said you wanted to make sure I'd come back. What did you do then, Damon?"

Suddenly it dawned on me. What she was trying to say was even more confusing. She hated me for what I did yet now she brings it up? "You hated me for that. I don't suppose much has changed since then. Why are you suggesting this?"

"I hated you for the moment, yes. But not for the reasons you may think. I hated you for _forcing me_. Had you asked and let me thought about it, I wouldn't have reacted the way I did. I probably would have said no at the time, but I wouldn't have been bitter about it." She explained, though very evasively didn't mention what had changed.

"What's changed then, Elena? You didn't want the vampire life a few weeks ago but now you're asking for a regular dosage of _my_ blood." I had to emphasize the word my. It needed to be done, because not only was she implying that she would turn, but also with my blood when she could have easily asked Caroline.

"I didn't want to be seventeen forever, and I still don't. But I also know that if I die now, everyone who died protecting me will have died in vain. I can't do that to them. And I most definitely won't do that to _you. _I—" I cut her off.

"What do you mean, to me?"

"I know you'd die before letting me die and I will not be the reason for _your death_. You're too important to me for that. Besides, I've saved you too many times just for you to croak on my account." She smiled again and I didn't know what I was more amazed by. The fact that she just admitted she cared for me more than she has ever let on before or that she said I was important to her.

"And you want it to be my blood?" Was all I could ask.

"There was never a second option with _this_. It'll always be you." She said moving towards me. I couldn't help but move towards her as well, pulling her to me. It was automatic. She _belonged_ in my arms. I knew she needed to hear something else from me too, by her dramatic exit off the porch. _Why hadn__'__t I staked Katherine yet?_

"You need to know, not staking Katherine has nothing to do with me caring for her, its that I _don__'__t_ care for her. When I found out she was running and from whom, I knew letting her live would be a punishment for her. And it's even more amusing because she knows it's a punishment yet she loves herself too much to end it."

"I know you don't care for her. I just needed to her to know I wasn't scared of her. She can't run her life thinking she's one step ahead of everyone. She needed to be reminded about why she was still alive." She whispered into my chest where I still stood cradling her to me.

After a few moments, "You know, this doesn't change anything." I said, trying to contain my smirk as she looked up in confusion.

"You're still crazy." I smiled looking down at her. She returned it with a sparkle in her eyes.

"You know that's what you love most about me." She smirked.

"Oh, that's very debatable. There _are _a few things I would love more." I said suggestively. I knew this where the invisible line was, where'd she'd slap me on the arm and laugh off my suggestion even though we both knew how serious I was. But apparently, I was wrong. She surprised me yet again tonight.

"Me too." And just then, she reached up, cupped my cheeks, brought my face closer to hers and kissed me. I was shocked it took a second to respond. But in seconds I pulled her body flush against mine and kissed her hard. I nipped at her bottom lip, begging for entrance, which she instantly granted.

Her hands possessed my hair, pulling me closer while I rested my hand on her waist and left went down her body, cupping her ass. She moaned into our frantic kisses as I did so. I hitched her leg up onto my waist and turned us to push her against the tree. I pressed myself against her as much as I could. I needed more, not knowing how long this would last. The hand that was on her waist ventured to the hem of her shirt, creeping under to feel her soft, newly exposed skin. I relished in the feeling of her. It was unlike anything I had felt before. As my hand started to advance further under her shirt, she shivered and goose bumps erupted everywhere I touched.

My other hand left her ass, leaving the tree to support her weight, as I trailed it above the cloth that concealed her skin from my touch. I brought it up and cupped her breast, both gently and roughly simultaneously. I couldn't restrain myself from her any longer. Just as I began massaging her, she moaned even more. The sounds she was making cause my to groan.

"Keep making those noises and I don't be able to stop…" I begged her. This was the only out she'd _ever_ get from me. But even as I voiced it, she was unwavering. She continued to fight my tongue, bringing her other leg up to encase my waist. This was too good to be true… She _didn__'__t _take her chance to get out of this. _Or so I thought._

She broke the kiss moments later, _moments too soon_, to come up for air. Resting her head on my shoulder, she tried to catch her breath. I braced myself for what was coming. I could imagine it. The words, _mistake_, ringing through my mind. But instead, I got yet another surprise.

"I've waited to do that every since the night I almost lost you." She spoke in a whisper against my shoulder.

"Don't play with me, Elena. Don't just start using me while Stefan is away." I said it harsher than I intended to, but I didn't correct my tone.

"I'm sorry I said those words to you all those nights ago. I couldn't have been more wrong." She hugged me tighter as if to make sure I didn't leave her. I knew exactly which night she was speaking of. The night I put her through the death of her brother. The night I had supposedly lost her forever. _Bitter memories._

"There's no going back now. I tried not to be selfish with you. I really tried but, now? I won't let you go. So make sure _you__'__re_ sure." I looked at her with more desperation than I would have liked.

"I'm sure." She said, looking straight into my eyes and then she buried herself into the crook of my neck.

I didn't know what I was feeling. I couldn't explain it. I had her. I _finally_ had her. The love of my undead existence; it was surreal. Her yawning broke me out of my thoughts. She must have been drained from today's events. I kissed her forehead, picked her up bridal style and carried her towards the house. She sighed in contentment. I sensed her drifting into sleep, but just before she went under she said, "Damon…"

I looked down at her in a questioning gaze, "Yes?"

"Take me to your room please." I smiled.

The cocky side of me back in full force, "Where else would I take you?" I smirked.

"You'd take me anyway and anywhere I'd let you." She smiled devilishly. I didn't miss the sexual undertone of that. She was going to be the death of me. No questions about it!

"Oh babe, you don't know the can of worms you just opened the door to." I laughed.

"I'm looking forward to finding out." She said, snuggling closer into my chest.

"That makes the two of us." I said as I settled her into my bed.

I took her shoes off one at a time, slowly, while gazing her the entire time. We were in a trance, in our own world. Soon enough both of her shoes and socks were discarded onto the floor. Next I climbed up onto the bed asking, "Can I help you get more comfortable?" Inching closer and closer to her lips, ghosting my hands over her body leading up to her toned stomach.

She nodded, "PJ's would be nice." She smiled.

I pouted, "PJ's… are _so_ unnecessary."

"Then _at least_ get my _out _of these jeans, please."

"I'll get you out of more than just the jeans!" I grinned mischievously.

She giggled as I tickled her out of her shirt, tossing it to the side. I took a moment just to look at her. It was really happening. She noticed this. Intertwining our fingers she said, "I'm here."

In a flash I was clad in my boxers and I said, "It's about fucking time you are!" And dove into to kiss her again.

Kissing her was so distinct from anything I've ever experienced. I couldn't even believe I had mistaken Katherine for Elena all that time ago. Katherine was _nothing_ compared to her.

Her hands roamed my body, reveling in my sculpted chest and broad physique. She said between kisses, "You… know", was all she got out before another moan gushed through her vocal chords, "I'm still…" I shifted so I was directly on top of her, marveling how perfectly our bodies connected to one another, "…pants!"

I chucked against her neck, nipping at it, suckling the point of pulsation under her skin. I held our intertwined hands above her head, while breathing slowly against her neck, I brought my lips to her earlobe saying, "Be right back."

I speedily removed her jeans, stealing more than a few lingering glances at her beautiful body in nothing but a racy magenta bra and panty set. "…So beautiful."

Just as I about to show her what she'd been missing all this time, Caroline came bursting through the door. _JESUS FUCKING CHRIST. WHY ME?_

"It's Tyler! Hurry!" Her disheveled appearance and lack of acknowledgement towards Elena's and my own positions told me this was _not_ going to be pretty. And just as she had arrived, she'd left. Both Elena and I scrambled to get dressed. I was obviously done before her, but just as she was leaving the room, I grabbed her and spun her against the wall.

"I'm not done with you Miss Gilbert." I nearly growled at her.

"Neither am I Mr. Salvatore. I'm _sure_ your sense of smell can tell you that." She grinned at me, quickly pecking me on the lips she added, "C'mon, lets go help Ty so I can have my way with you!"

"I _love_ the way you think."

Chapter 11: Blood Bonds – Part 1

In the Parlor

Jeremy's POV

"What is it, Caroline? C'mon! Spit it out so we can do something!" Ric exclaimed, flustered by her erratic behavior.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S WRONG! He just keeps saying it hurts!" Caroline went on frantically.

"Okay, okay, calm down, Car." Elena attempted at soothing her.

"Jer… Ask for Emily. She'll help… I hope." Bonnie asked, looking frightened, worried and devastated at her own helplessness from lack of understanding as to what was happening to her friends.

"Okay…" I said. I began thinking of Emily, calling your essence to me. _Please, Emily. If you__'__re there, help _me_ help _them. _Please!_

"_I am here Jeremy__… __I am keeping my promise. I just hope what you ask of me now is something I can do.__" __Emily stated._

"_I need to know what__'__s wrong with Tyler__… How do we help him? He can__'__t die because of us!__" __I was hysterical at this point. Never had Caroline acted so distraught. Tyler being curled into a fetal position, groaning in insufferable pain on the floor wasn__'__t helping matters._

"_Tell Bonnie to trust her instincts. She knows what__'__s wrong and she knows how to fix it. But she__'__s afraid. And I cannot complete her tasks for her. She must trust herself or no one will survive.__" __She stated and just like that, see vanished._

"No, wait! Stay! Come back!" I yelled.

"Jeremy, Jeremy! What happened?" Bonnie asked grabbing a hold of my shaking frame.

I held on to Bonnie as if she were my salvation, afraid to let go. "She said… she said you know…"

"What?" Almost everyone asked in unison.

"She said you need to trust yourself, Bonnie, or no one will survive. She said you know what's wrong and what to do…"

"Bonnie! Fix him! Please! For me!" Caroline threw herself at Bonnie's feet.

"I don't… How can what I'm thinking be _right_?" She asked mostly to herself.

"What are you thinking? Damon asked so as to grasp some clarity on what the fuck was going on.

"Tyler's body… It's fighting itself, like an allergy. You need to understand, being a hybrid doesn't bide well with _anything._ It's unnatural even for the supernatural." She began to explain.

"And what does that _mean?_" He implored further.

"It means his body is attacking itself. And to fix it… I was thinking of something when Elena brought up binding spells… because I knew Tyler would end up like this, which is why I tried to tell you guys _not _to do it. But Jeremy said it would be okay." She went on.

"Bonnie! JUST SPIT OUT! We're wasting timing!" Caroline was fuming.

"I respelled Klaus' blood…" She said, waiting for someone to understand what she was implying.

"You want to bind Tyler and Klaus in a blood bond so Tyler's body responds to his hybrid condition like Klaus does…" I said.

"But we're going to _kill Klaus!__" _Elena exclaimed.

"Like I was saying. It's not the same kind of blood bond you were talking about Elena. It's only going to help tame Tyler's condition like Klaus can because technically Klaus _is_ his sire and that's why it's possible. I'm willing to bet anything that's why Klaus' minions aren't dead or dying yet and that's why he's willing to make them in the first place. They can't turn against him." She said.

"So let's do it!" Caroline exclaimed.

"Wait. The problem is that we DO plan on killing Klaus. And once he's dead… Tyler is going to have the same problem along with any other hybrid still standing when we're done." Now she clarified her dilemma.

"So… What does that mean? Where does it leave us?" I asked.

"Well, it could mean that we limited days with Tyler left or that we let Klaus live to keep him alive as well." Bonnie was so pensive, so conflicted, between right and wrong.

"What the fuck… We changed Tyler to have a chance at killing him! Not to have a reason to keep him alive!" Damon bellowed.

"Emily said trust your gut, Bonnie. What is it telling you to do?" I tried to encourage her.

"Well for now, we don't even know _how_ to kill Klaus, so we're going to do the blood bond. Then I'll look into how to really fix Tyler. For now, no more of our friends are dying." She had a newfound faith that was glistening in her eyes. "We have three vials of Klaus' blood. I'll need one, and some of Tyler's blood. We need to do this now, he doesn't have much longer."

And just like that, everyone went to work. Elena and Ric went to grab a vial of blood from the cellar while Damon and Caroline went to retrieve some from Tyler. I gathered candles for Bonnie and placed them in a circle around Tyler as she instructed me.

Tyler's POV

I could feel them drawing my blood. Everything was magnified to an unbelievable extent. If they only knew how hard I was trying to keep still… It wasn't just my body fighting itself, but also my mind fighting my body's urge to rip off everyone's head in this room. I couldn't take it much longer, either I'd die alone and hopefully let everyone live or die after everyone else is dead. _Great fucking way to make an exit._

Just then, another elicit streak of pain shot through me. I cringed, scarcely holding on to my last shred of self-control. After that that shooting pain, my surrounding became to warm, it was actually blazing. Unaware of what was truly happening, I thought _this was it. I__'__m done for._ The atmosphere kept rising in temperature and I broke into sweats…

General POV

Flames on the candle kept rising, inclosing Tyler's struggling figure in its core. Bonnie chanted foreign mantras, aligning her hands with the flaming, making it look as though she was controlling them. She began moving her arms in a hurricane motion, while two vials of blood floated into the center of the flames and poured itself over the newly unconscious hybrid. Then, following Bonnie's movements, the flame commenced to swirl, forming a cocoon, sealing Tyler off from the rest of us.

Bonnie's nose began to bleed, but she didn't stop, she kept going, her blood further fueling her concentration. The flames began to unwind themselves as Bonnie's hand motions were inverting themselves, slowing their pace. After minutes of high flames, Bonnie gave in, the inferno abruptly stopping, as she fell to the ground. Everyone was so consumed at the scene that had taken place only moments ago that they took minutes before reaching for the unconscious witch, taking her to her room.

"Bonnie's spells have never done that before…" Ric contemplated.

"It was harder for her because the blood she had to use for the spell was previously spelled, remember? When she replicated the original vial." Damon mused.

Damon and Caroline went to grab Tyler's still body, carrying him to his room. Upon setting him down, Damon noticed the tears that were still falling from her face. "Hey… We'll figure it out, Blondie. Shh… You're going to freak him out."

"Damon, just so you know, if shit hits the fan after we tear Klaus apart limb from limb, I'm going to stake you myself."

Damon chuckled, "Ha ha, I wouldn't expect any less… You and Judgey will probably try and go all Buffy the Vamp Slayer on me."

Smiling a little Caroline said, "Shut up! Get back to Elena so I can keep an eye on this one in peace!"

"I _knew_ you noticed!" Damon smirked.

"Well, it's hard to miss a naked girl… Especially when said girl is my best friend!" Caroline gave Damon a knowing look, as if to challenge him to continue this conversation.

"Okay, okay. Going! Can't keep her waiting too long…"

Damon's Room

Damon's POV

She was a vision, leaning on the bedpost, waiting for me in one of _my_ black shirts, smiling at me. I figured after what we've just been through she'd be exhausted, but the fire in her eyes told me otherwise.

"I've wasted too much time without you. Can we put the two steps forward, one step backwards behind us?"

"I already told you… I'm _never_ letting go." I said while walking towards her, after shutting the door.

"You'd have to start holding me for that." She whispered, while reaching out to caress my cheek as I stood inches from her face.

"Like this…?" I asked, as I let my hand roam under my loosely fitted shirt, dragging her body to mine, pulling her as close as possible, while using my other hand to cup her cheek.

"I can think of a few better ways to be held…" She breathed, leaning into my touch. The sensation of her melting into my actions was enough to bring my lips to hers. It started soft, loving and tender, while gradually building into a passionate frenzy of kisses with our tongues battling one another. It was as if we could read each other's minds with our moves in sync with one another. The hand that was caressing her cheek, trailed into her hair, tangling them within it as the other went down past her waist, under her ass, to bring her leg up around me. Her other leg own its own accord.

Breaking the kiss breathing heavily, she said, "While you were away, I thought. I missed you more than I missed Stefan. I feel safer with you than I ever did with Stefan. I know we need to get through to him and save him, but don't think that when we find him I'll forget what I feel for you. I'll never forget." Her words entranced me. She was finally picking me.

I saw the love in her eyes like I had many times before, but this time it was different. The love was for me. There was no doubt. Smiling at her words, I slowly walked us to the bed with her legs still wrapped around me, putting her in the center of it. "You have no idea how long I've waited for you… Or what you make me feel." I whispered, my vulnerability on full showcase, for her to crush me.

Elena's POV

I felt his hands at my waist as one traveled up my back. I felt him being this close to me. I couldn't help it now. I wasn't in love with Stefan, and this wasn't about Stefan. I'd be grateful towards him for as long as I live, but solely because he's the reason I still have Damon. I was guilty when I came to my feelings. But Stefan and I both knew we had drifted in these months. It was no surprise. I was in love with the man right in front of me. I couldn't be without this man, not now, not ever. I closed the distance between our faces and kissed him, uttering, "Show me how I make you feel…"

Damon's POV

As soon as I let myself believe this was happening, I wasn't about to let it stop. I ran my hand through her hair, pulling her closer, kissing her back. Soon I pushed my tongue into her mouth and was still in mild shock. She wasn't pushing me away. She was pulling me forward. Grabbing her hands, I linked our fingers and brought them above her head, moving my lips to her neck. I could feel the sweet tender spot of her pulse. I wanted to taste her, but I refrained. Instead, I sucked and bit with my blunt teeth, all the way up to her ear.

Gasping, I asked in a whisper, "What are we doing? …Stefan?" I knew I risked ruining this, but I knew I had to make sure she knew what was happening. I wasn't letting her go after this and I'd be damned if I'd let her regret it either.

Her hands were threaded through my hair as I let my own roam her luscious body, her breathing was irregular and heavy, and her lips were now at my ear. "We're giving in to our feelings. This isn't about Stefan, it's about us." I lost it after this. _Screw self-control. When have I ever thought this hard about getting something I wanted? She wants me. That__'__s all that matters right now._

She let out small gasps, moaning my name already. I was already so hard if she kept this up, I'd cum too soon. I whispered in her ear, "I've waited so long for this. Are you sure? I won't be able to handle it if you tried to take this back. Say it, please. Tell me how you feel. Tell me you won't regret this." My left hand traveled up the shirt she had slid on, to her bare breast. I started to caress her already hard nipples causing her to moan again. I kept planting soft, sweet kisses from her ear to neck, waiting for an answer.

"I won't regret this, Damon. I love you. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize this." She said this in between breaths, while panting. It was music to my ears and all I needed to hear. I pulled off my shirt, removing hers from her body as well. Making my jeans disappear along with them. I could smell the dampness between her thighs. I wanted nothing more than to plunge in, but I withheld. I was going to make this last. Pleasure her until she was exhausted.

I kissed her lips once more, I said, "I love you too… more than you'll ever realize," and then led a trail of more kisses down her neck to her breasts. I caressed one with my left hand, while taking the other in my mouth. I went around her hard nipple once with my tongue, and her breath hitched, she even jerked her hip upwards. I smirked. When I began to suck, she moaned even more, bringing her hands up to my hair, running her fingers through it.

I moved down her body slowly, planting kisses along the way, dipping my tongue into her navel. She was already on edge. Her slight movements were begging me for more. She was begging me to stop teasing. I finally made it down to her sweet folds. Taking my hands away from her breasts, I move them into place to hold her legs still while I pleasured her. I started with small, quick kissed on her sides and made my way to the center. She was twitching in anticipation. I took my tongue through her fold once, quickly, receiving a loud moan from her.

"Da-mon, stop.. stop teasing!" She exclaimed, panting, jerking her hips. I smiled to myself and began sucking her clit and moving my tongue over it and down into her core. She moaned even louder, on the verge of her release. I went faster, moving my tongue over her clit and back inside of her. She was trying to move violently, but I held her in place. I felt her clit swollen beyond belief, so I bit down. Just then she screamed in pleasure, hitting her peak. I kept licking, riding out her orgasm while she convulsed. She tasted so sweet. It was unbelievable.

After hearing her like that, I needed to be inside of her. I moved back up, hoisting her legs around my waist. She was still panting so I waited a few moments for her to catch her breath. I smile down at her. The sight of her sweaty, naked body turned me on even further! Just as she started to catch her breath, she pulled on my neck, bringing my lips crashing into hers. She was hungry. Desperate, even. I didn't waste another moment, and plunged deep into her lustrous body. She moaned again, feeling my full length in her. I started to thrust at a slow pace, going faster as soon as she adjusted to my size.

She was so tight, it made me want to go faster, but I didn't want to hurt her. A few thrusts later, Elena started meeting my thrusts, like she was telling me she wanted it faster, harder. I groaned.

"Elena!" As she did it again, only more forcefully.

"Stop holding back, I'm not a glass doll." She said while thrusting into me again. She was a vixen in bed. Who would have thought? I smiled to myself yet again, she was full of surprises. I gave her what she asked for, going harder and deeper. She moaned loudly, it was becoming difficult for her to take full breaths. I could feel her walls tighten around me. She was close, and I was about ready to give in too. I was kissing her neck, thrusting into at vamp speed. She was making a constant moaning sound, screaming my name.

"Bite me!" She panted. I was shocked. Another surprise! I bit into my own wrist, bringing it to her mouth and then I found that sweet pulsing vein of hers and bit right when she was on the edge, taking her over. I wasn't far behind. The taste of her, mixed with the sounds she was making while drinking my blood and her nails digging into my shoulder blades were enough to take me over as well. I licked the extra blood flowing down her neck, and kept thrusting even after we both climaxed drawing the most exquisite of moans from her, slowly coming to a stop and pulling out.

I slid over onto my back. Pulling her into my embrace. We simultaneously said, "Wow." Both of us were still trying to catch our breath.

While she cuddled up to my side, one question wondered into the back of my mind and I was in desperate need of an answer. Kissing her forehead, I said, "The past hasn't changed but apparently you have. I don't see why. You're not telling me what's different. Why you're choosing me."

While breathing onto my chest she whispered, "What I'm trying to tell you is… Nothing is different. Don't you see it? Everything you've done since then. Everything you did to protect me, if not to let me live, then to let me _exist_. You're the good brother. You're the one I've always known will never hurt me, no matter what you say. You're good, not because you do everything's that's right, but because you everything you do is for the people you care for. I started loving you the night I stopped being in love with Stefan… I just didn't realize how much I was in love with you it until I almost lost you."

Looking down at our linked hands I sighed saying, "Say it again…"

She smiled knowing what I was referring to, "I love you, Damon."

"It may seem like I'm being childish asking you to repeat yourself over and over… But it's just so unreal. You. Here. My bed? I _never_ thought I'd live to see it no matter how badly I wanted it." I said, bringing her into an even tighter embrace, afraid of letting her go.

"I understand, Damon. I get it. And repeating how much I love _you_ isn't something I'd ever have a problem with." She smirked looking up at me. I returned her with a smirk of my own. She went on, "There's only one thing I regret, though." My smile dropped. _Here it comes. She__'__s leaving._ "I've felt guilty all week for not ending it with Stefan when I should have… When I had the chance. That's my biggest regret. But from now on nothing I do with you will lead to regret. I _need_ you." She said it with such desperation.

"I need you too." I said before shifting us so I could burry my head into the crook of her neck. We wrapped our arms around each other in contentment, allowing moments of silence to fall. Soon though, I said, "Let's get to bed. You know we have long days ahead of us."

"I need to make an amendment to our earlier compromise…" She said smiling. _What was she up to__…?_

"What is it?" I asked in confusion.

"We need to be naked for my daily dosage of Damon blood." She grinned wickedly.

"Oh, have I told you how much I _love the way you think_?" I smiled into her neck.

"You might have mentioned it." And just like that, we fell asleep into each other's embrace. Lost to the world for the night, or rather, what was left of the it.

Chapter 12: Fear Is No Longer An Option

Elena's POV

Dear Diary,

Much has happened in the past few days. Between Tyler being turned and then resultantly, nearly killed, and Katherine's return, there hasn't been much time to write. Katherine returning was not unexpected, though it did have a different effect on me then I thought it would. The last time I had seen her, I was afraid. This time I wasn't. Losing my fear had nothing to do with having cheated death or having a renewed determination to live. No, instead it had everything to do with Tyler.

Tyler's declaration of helping his kind from the likes of Klaus was the reason for my previous inhibitions' departure. He put everything on the line, not only for the people he knew, but also for people who would never know his name or be able to appreciate his sacrifice. He disregarded the feeling's of the people closest to him, the one's he cared about most, to do the _right_ thing.

People often have praised me for my selflessness, though, even in my selflessness, there was selfishness. There was weakness. I knew I kept sticking to the story of protecting the one's I cared for, but in truth, I _was_ giving up, just like Damon had said, because dying seemed so much easier than fighting, caring and living. True altruistic behavior would have been for me not only to protect my loved ones, but to safeguard the rest of humanity from Klaus as well. I was too weak to do so then, but seeing Tyler, I now refuse to be weak. I refuse to be selfish.

This new fire within me led me to take a stand against Katherine, but also steered me into giving in to my love for Damon. Being afraid of loving him was no longer as option. Being selfish with his love was no longer acceptable. Yes, maybe the right thing to do would be to wait until Stefan's return, but would Stefan's return change the outcome of my decision? _No_. Would his return free me of guilt? _No_. I would still choose Damon, and nevertheless be guilty for having loved both brothers, drifting apart from the younger and closer to oldest. In light of this, the solitary reason for keeping Damon at arms length was fear. And I refuse to fear anything, any longer.

Now, in the early hours of dawn, I look at Damon's sleeping form and smile. He's my reassurance, strength and hope, because even when things only get harder, he makes it excusable. He makes it worth it.

Chapter 13: Blood Bonds Part 2

Damon's POV

Unaware of the time, I lazily turned over to feel for the woman that finally accepted me, the one that finally loved me. In an instant I felt the sheet beside me was cold in the absence of the body I craved for. _Of course. Now she thinks it__'__s a mistake. She__'__s gone. _My thoughts were automatic, like acid reflex. In the mist of my disappoint and thoughts of betrayal, my hearing focused on sounds of movement coming from the corner of the room. I looked up and saw _her_. The feeling of relief that passes over me was indescribable.

"I thought you left…" I said, just barely loud enough for her to hear. My walls were down and my vulnerability was broadcasting as if it were breaking news, against my better judgment.

"I'm _never_ leaving you." She states simply, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world or the easiest statement to accept. She gives me a mischievous smile that I wouldn't be able to see had I been human and walks over to me, climbing onto the bed on all fours. _She__'__s a vision in nothing but my shirt._

She moved straight to straddle me, while I lay on my back with my arms clutching her newly settled waist. "Since you ruined the fun of me waking up to you in my arms… Care to tell me what you were cleansing your diary with?"

"Oh just a little of this and that… But I'd rather not talk about that right now." She said with a twinkle in her eye as she began to grind against my waist, causing my grip to tighten its hold on her.

"Ohh.." I say slightly breathy, "…And what is it you'd like to talk about instead?" I choke out the rest of my question, immensely enjoying her ministrations on my body. She continued to move her hips against me, making me painfully aware of her state of undress and readiness for me. I can't help but grasp her just a little bit tighter and begin moving my hips with hers.

"What I have in mind… Doesn't require much talking." She says while trailing her hands up my chiseled chest, resting them just by my shoulders, biting her lips in order to contain the moan on the tip of her tongue. She proceeded to lean into me, bringing her lips mere centimeters from mine, allowing her hair to fall forward, encasing us. "I'm never leaving you." She reiterates with labored breaths, before closing the distance between our lips.

I groan as she kisses me, unable to hold back at the feel of her tongue entering my mouth. I let my hands roam her bare body, but soon the shirt she's wearing hinders me too much, causing me to start pulling it off of her. The kiss is broken for less than a second as I pull the shirt of her head tossing it in whichever direction, and then her lips are back to mine. She takes my hands in hers, locking our fingers together, and raises them to rest parallel to my head. Elevating her hips, finally breaking contact from mine after several magical minutes, she says, "I want you."

Letting go of my hands, hers dive into my hair. I immediately bring mine back to her hips, positioning myself for her, and in moments she impales me. The sudden connection causes us to moan in harmony. Bringing her hands back to my chest, I let her set the pace. Her movements are like a drug to me. Lost in the sensations of her, I begin to buckle my hips into her, hitting her cervix every time, in sync with her. Her moans are erratic and half executed, as her nails dig into my skin, nearly drawing blood.

Without warning I flip us and give her no recovery time before thrusting forcefully into her, causing her to scream, "Damon!" Her hands move to my shoulder blades automatically, in her efforts to be as close as possible to me. I begin planting feather light kisses on her jaw, neck and collarbone. Feeling her begin to tighten around me, I know she's close. Not needing to ask for permission anymore, I bite into my wrist and bring it to her mouth. Seeing her latch on without hesitation, moaning at the sensation, I couldn't help but smile while piercing the delicate skin on her throat, drawing the sweetest blood I've ever tasted, slowly and pleasurably, while still moving in and out of her at differing paces.

As soon as my fangs punctured her, she moaned loudly into my wrist, letting her release course through her. Feeling her convulse around me brings me over the ever seconds later. Withdrawing my fangs and wrist, I thrust twice more before resting me head in the crook of her neck, bringing my movements to a halt, but I don't break our physical unity just yet. A sense of contentment was washing over me, but there's this whole new feeling I hadn't felt before. Unable to place it or distinguish from anything, I say, "Do you feel that? I felt it as soon as your blood hit my throat."

"I feel it too. I think we're feeling each other… When I drank from your wrist I felt it." She says with a smile plastered on her slightly dampened face, while running her fingers through my hair.

"It's a blood bond…" I say, as soon as I realize it. "I don't know enough about them to be able to tell you what they do… I've only heard stories. They're supposed to be unique. The special connection is different from bond to bond."

"I guess we'll see what ours does soon enough…" She says while stifling a yawn. Taking the hint, I roll off of her, taking my place next to her small frame. She shifts herself and snuggles into my chest. "I love you."

Kissing her forehead, I reply, "I love you too, now get some sleep… Long days ahead of us."

Soon enough, I feel her breaths even out as she falls asleep. I think to myself, no matter what happens now, I will not lose her. She's finally mine and I plan on making sure it stays that way. These possessive thoughts lead me to following her into sleep.

Boarding House Kitchen: Mid Morning

Damon's POV

I had woken up an hour or two after falling asleep with Elena earlier that morning. Realizing that I was now living in a house with multiple humans, I got out of bed and headed to the store. I couldn't have people dying of starvation on my watch. Grabbing eggs, bacon and every other breakfast essential I could find at the store along with things for the other meals of the day I headed back to the boarding house and made breakfast. As soon as the breakfast aroma drifted through the house, one by one, people began walking into the kitchen. First Ric, then Jeremy and Elena.

"How's Judgy?" I asked the younger Gilbert.

"She's fine now. She just woke up and will be down soon." He said while scratching his head, inspecting the counter full of food. "You… cooked for us?"

"That's what it looks like, doesn't it?" I said while rolling my eyes. Noticing Ric and Jeremy's skeptical eyes and ignoring Elena's knowing smile, I shrugged saying, "What? I can't have you starving on my watch… And if you three are anything like Jenna I couldn't have you attempting suicide in the kitchen either!" At the mention of Jenna, the three of them stiffened momentarily before Ric broke out into a grin.

"We're turning you into a marshmallow!" He said, laughing so hard, tears were gathering in his eyes. Jeremy joined in a few moments later. _Serves me right for trying to do something friendly__…_

Elena walked up to me, wrapping her arms around me, she whispered, "Thank you," while planting a small kiss on the part of my shirt that rested over my right shoulder. I sighed, mirroring her, I brought my arms around her and held her close. Ric nor Jeremy were surprised in the least. Instead, they were both smiling.

"It's about time Elena got her head out of her ass." Jeremy said in a grin. At that statement, I _had_ to laugh. No one would be able to guess I snapped his neck only months ago.

Elena was more than annoyed at her brother, saying, "Shut up and eat your breakfast!"

"Okay, okay! Don't get hostile!" He said before he and Ric busied themselves with food.

I led Elena to a seat, saying, "C'mon, time to eat! I'm going to call Liz and give her a heads up about Katherine and to be on the look at for any of her accomplices." Just then, Bonnie walked in; I said nonchalantly, "Grab some breakfast Judgy! It'll make you feel better and I promise I didn't poison it!" And then exited the kitchen.

She replied, "I'm doubtful about the poison part… But I'll take your word for it!"

Smiling, I pulled out my phone and dialed Liz. It rang twice before I heard, _"Damon?"_

"Hey, Liz. I have an update."

"_Good, me too, though I don__'__t have good news. Go first.__"_

"We have Katherine locked up in a cell at the boarding house. She says she's willing to help. But we're doubtful. She probably has company lurking around town so I thought I'd let you know. We're going to let her out soon, so just remember, Elena will never be alone. If she's pulling something funny, you'll know."

"_Okay, thanks. I__'__ll be looking, but now for my news. I__'__m sure you__'__ve been following the animal attacks up and down the east coast, right?__"_

"Yeah, I have. What do you know about them?"

"_Well, before the attacks were in the same area, but now there are multiple attacks happening in the same towns but in different areas. Klaus and Stefan have friends now. And the attacks are getting worse. They__'__re drawing attention from all government agencies now. They aren__'__t trying to cover their tracks or hide anymore and that can__'__t be good for anyone!__"_

"I don't think Klaus and Stefan are the ones drawing attention. It's the friends you were talking about that are."

"_Who are they?__"_

"They used to be wolves, but now they're hybrids. Like Klaus."

"_Is this shit ever going to get easier to deal with?__"_

"Probably not. I need you to start processing wolf's bane. If they happen to make an appearance here, you'll need to be able to protect yourself. Understand?"

"_Understood. Do you guys have a plan yet?__"_

"We're working on it."

"_Okay, I__'__ll keep you posted. Bye, Damon.__"_

"Bye, Liz."

Putting my phone away, I headed up to Caroline. I could hear the pair. They were definitely awake, and Tyler didn't seem to be in pain. Knocking on the door, I entered their room.

"How are you feeling?" I asked Tyler.

"Better, like my old self. What did Bonnie do?" He asked.

Noticing Caroline didn't have the heart to tell him, I thought about what the best way to tell him about his condition was. Not knowing how to tell him, I went for the blunt approach, "She spelled a blood bond between you and Klaus so you can control your condition in the same manner he does. It's a temporary fix."

"Temporary until Klaus dies." He says in understanding.

"We're going to find a way around it. Bonnie's a strong witch. We'll think of something." I tried to sound reassuring.

"It doesn't matter if we do or not. I'm not going to be the reason that bastard gets to live. When we find out what we need to kill him. We're doing just that. Whether we know how to save me in the process or not." Caroline listened with a shocked expression. I must have mirrored her look. Of all people to stand up, Tyler was the last one I'd expect to do so. He portrayed anger, but not at the thought of dying, instead it was at the thought of letting Klaus live.

"We'll figure something out, Tyler." I said again, mostly trying to convince myself. I was after all the person who suggested we do this.

"It's okay, Damon. I don't blame you, if that's what you're thinking. I wanted to do this. And at least if I die, I'll know it was for the right thing. And with the right people." He said, looking more to Caroline than myself.

"C'mon, let's go show everyone else you're still kicking." I said. He grinned, grabbing Caroline's hand and headed downstairs.

Upon entering the kitchen, Ric was cleaning up while Jeremy, Elena and Bonnie were talking. We walked in mid-conversation.

"…Elena! It's dangerous! Don't you get it?" Bonnie reprimanded.

"I'm aware! But it's the only way to keep her on the straight and narrow!" Elena fumed on. "Don't you get that? That's the only way we'll know she won't backstab us! And besides, I have an insurance plan if she goes off the wall."

Bonnie's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. "WHAT?" I wasn't in the mood to piss Judgy off, so I held back a laugh. "We're doing this to PROTECT you. Keep you ALIVE. And here you are so easily telling me about you 'insurance' plan?"

"Bonnie, even if I live through this, it'll happen eventually. Try and understand where I'm coming from please."

Bonnie finally relented, "Okay, fine I get that. I do, sorry I freaked out for a bit. I still don't like it… You know, this blood bond thing. I know it can be undone and stuff, but you have to realize. It's not only physical pain you'll be sharing. You'll be sharing feelings as well. What she loves… You'll be forced to feel that love too and vise versa. What you feel, she will too. You'll have to learn how to distinguish between feelings and be able to block them out so they don't cloud your judgment. Are you getting what I'm saying?"

Listening to Bonnie, I wasn't sure if Elena understood what she was saying… But I understood that this blood bond meant Elena having to feel Katherine's love for _Stefan._ And just like that, all my insecurities came right back to me.

I glanced over at Elena and saw her pained expression. She must have been thinking about the same thing. "Can you teach me how to use this connection to our advantage? Like be able to block her out from my feelings outside physical pain and danger? And how to block her emotions out of mine?" Elena went on to ask.

"From what I read in my grandmother's book… Being able to control such a bond completely isn't impossible, but it's extremely difficult. I'm not exactly sure how to do it myself. It's going to depend on you." Bonnie explained.

"Okay, I still think it's our best option. We'll do it when you're strength is back. Alright?" Elena asked.

"Alright, Elena. I hope you know what you're doing." She sighed.

I was still rooted to spot. I didn't know what to think. I didn't even notice when Elena came to me, tugging our newly linked hands towards the backyard, until we'd gotten outside.

"Hey… Hey," She said. "I know what you're thinking…"

"I highly doubt that, Elena." I said tiresomely.

"No, I _really know_. I can feel it…" She tried explaining.

"What?" I asked, honestly not picking up on what she meant.

"When I was talking to Bonnie, I could feel your apprehension _literally_. I don't know how, but I could. It was weird. But Katherine's twisted love for Stefan wasn't on my mind as she explained the whole feelings bit of the bond. I knew you'd be worried as soon as she said so. And when I thought of you… I could really feel you. It's hard to explain. I think, maybe, I just might be crazy. I don't know." As she went on explaining about this weird occurrence, she seemed to ponder deeper and deeper into thought. Towards the end of her explanation it seemed as though she was mostly speaking to herself.

"I guess our bond is showing its colors. But it seems to only be working one way. No fair!" I pouted, trying to lighten the mood.

She smiled saying, "I guess my blood is more stubborn than yours!" as she buried her head into my neck. It was a feeling I could never become tired of.

Later That Evening: Boarding House Cellar

Damon's POV

"Hello, Katherine. Missing freedom, yet?" I said not bothering to mask how much I relished her captivity.

"I've been stuck in places for longer, sorry to disappoint." She spat back at me, which only fueled my enjoyment.

"Well, I have your ticket out of here. Listening?" I went on. As fun as torturing her was, we were on a clock.

"And what might that be?" She mused. Playing games never gets old when it comes to Katherine.

"Here. Fill it with some of your blood and I'll let you out." I said while placing an empty vial on the opening of the cellar door.

"You're forgetting who sets the rules here, lover. I don't go along with things and frankly, I don't mind sitting here either. It's only a matter of time before you come back begging for help anyway." She forged annoyance as she went back to sitting in the corner of the cell.

"Alright. We'll do this the hard way." I said, milliseconds before I threw a vervain dart at her, landing my mark on her left shoulder.

Apart from a slight muffled grunt, she showed no weakness and said, "Are you forgetting I'm the one who told you about building a resistance for vervain?"

"Oh, the point isn't to knock you out. It's to make it so I'm just a little bit stronger than you." I smirked.

Flinging the door open, I vamp sped into the room, staking her stomach, allowing her blood to spill into the little container. She was stunned into momentary stillness. Leaving the stake in place, I grabbed the vial and resealed the door.

"You might want to get rid of that wood. Could start to do permanent damage, ya never know. And drink up, as much as I'd love to see you starve a little longer, I'd rather not have you thirsty on your way out." With that, I turned on my heel, smirking as I heard her vengeful words.

Backyard of the Boarding House

Damon's POV

Jeremy had just finished places candles in a circle around Bonnie. We had asked Bonnie if we should wait until my blood was out of her system, but she said it wouldn't matter because this type of blood bond doesn't occur between two vampires.

Placing Katherine's vial of blood just outside the center circle, I waited for Bonnie's signal to cut into Elena's wrist, adding her blood to create bond. She began chanting just like she had done the previous night, controlling the flames, forcing them to rise to great lengths. The wind fluttered, but it was as if it ignored the flames completely. The fire from the candles rose vertically and remained eerily still, while the wind blew in whichever direction it please.

"Now!" Bonnie yelled, as the flares began to dissipate. Following orders, I gently took Elena's wrist into my hold and pierced in with my fangs, tilting her arm so the blood flow directed itself to mix with Katherine's blood. As soon as the blood mixed, an inferno began to appear at the center of it, slowly consuming the surrounding red fluid until there was nothing but a ball of fire in the vial and as the flames of the candles disappeared, so did the fire within the container.

I held Elena close to me, as if to assure myself she was still fine. Our blood bond still intact, she seeming read my mind, saying, "I'm still fine…"

Bonnie didn't collapse like she did before; this time just a nosebleed proceeded the spell. "It's done… I hope you know what you've gotten yourself into Elena." She said before walking off with Jeremy to rest.

Chapter 14: Ties That Bind

3 Weeks After Blood Bond

Damon's POV

"Jeremy, I need you get a hold of one of your ghostly friends." I said as I sat down to drink breakfast.

"_What did you have in mind?__"_ He said over the phone, from where ever his search in New Orleans had led Bonnie and him.

"From what we're getting off the internet and news stations… I don't know. It doesn't look like they're hitting random towns. They're getting closer and closer to where these _other_ Bennet's are. I don't think that's coincidence. And if Katherine's right, Klaus already has a few hybrid slaves. So we need to know what the fuck they're doing and how far gone Stefan is."

"_And you want to get some intel.__"_

"Yep."

"_I__'__ll try and get a hold of Anna again, though she wasn__'__t much help last time. All she told us was we__'__re basically screwed.__"_ I cringed remembering that dead end. Anna went on and on about being bound by some ghostly code according to Jeremy. She basically refused to tell us _anything _that could remotely help us! Apparently she can only explain the past, not the present or future, and considering she didn't know anything relevant from her days, that left us with nothing.

"I think you should try and call up Elijah. Seeing as we can only earn about the past and all, who better to learn it from than him?"

"_I__'__ve tried. But it doesn__'__t work. It__'__s either he doesn__'__t want to talk to me or something is making sure he doesn__'__t." _I could hear Jeremy's frustration. He was so flustered, his desperation was seeping through his every word.

"Yeah… Maybe that has something to do with the fact we can't use magic to find Klaus. I guess he has his witches in overtime."

"_I__'__ll see what I can do. Though everything I__'__ve tried so far is turning out useless. And I can__'__t keep asking for Bonnie__'__s help with this. Looking for this family is using up her energy and magic.__"_

"How is the search coming?"

"_Well, we__'__ve managed to run into not-so-friendly sources thus far. They didn__'__t know about any witches in the area, but they were stupid enough to try and take on Bonnie__… __That didn__'__t end nicely for them. Whether they turned on us out of loyalty for someone or if they needed to use us for something, we don__'__t know. But we__'__ve narrowed the search now to them being in one of three areas. Hopefully we come up with something soon.__"_ This Gilbert optimism kept amazing me. Even after everything was lost they still kept hope.

"You guys have been discreet, right? You're not using your real names while you're asking around, etcetera?"

"_We__'__ve even gone so far as to use memory spells. Most people we question don__'__t even remember we came looking.__"_

"Remind me to give Judgey a little more credit next time I see her. Keep me updated; I've got to run."

"_Okay, bye."_ And with that, I heard the click of the phone.

I took a seat at the table and began to think about the occurrence's of the past weeks that all led to this moment. Stefan's departure with Klaus, turning Tyler, finally getting Elena to give in to _us_ and the most confusing part of it all, the blood bonds. That had to be the weirdest part of all of this so far. It was even weirder than Tyler being sired to Klaus! With each day, there's something new to it, like the bond itself is ever changing.

_**Flashback**_

The Night of the Bond

Elena and I were heading upstairs in silence when I asked, "So… feel any different?"

"No… But maybe that's because she's still passed out in the cellar." She said with a smirk.

I couldn't help but smile. This new side of her was fun. Though I could still tell she was just trying to make the best of the worst. She wasn't going to take anything lying down now. Not after Jenna. So, naturally I _had_ to tease her. "Tsk, tsk, Gilbert! Getting pleasure from others' misfortunes? I didn't know you had it in you!"

She rolled her eyes playfully, turning so she was facing me from the steps ahead, "Don't pretend you don't like it, babe! You _love _this side of me." She said as she took hold of my collar, pulling me close to her.

As my eyes flickered down to her lips I said, "You got that right." Before moving to kiss her. We walked towards my room, never detaching our lips from one another's. As soon as she was against the door, with my arms around her waist, pulling her as close as I could get her, she froze.

With wide eyes and a shakey voice she asked, "Did… did you _hear_ that?"

Moving my head backwards so I could look at her I said, "What are you talking about?"

"I… uh. I think I just had a mental dialog with Katherine.."

Thoroughly confused I probed, "You're going to have to… elaborate."

"She said quote-unquote, 'if you plan on doing the dirty at least have the decency to knock me out again! I'd rather not get all hot and bothered with no one to play with.' …And I'm guessing that means she's awake."

At this, I busted out laughing! Oh, this was going to be good! "Wanna work on blocking her out now? Bonnie did say you'd need practice…"

Elena smiled. "Apparently she _really_ wants another dosage of vervain. But seeing as we're busy, she'll have to wait." And with that she pulled me into the room. We spent the next few hours without any more mental _disturbances_.

_**End Flashback**_

And just like that, the first thing we found out about the bond was telepathy. Apparently, being each other's dopplegangers made that possible. What we didn't understand at the time was why the blockage only worked Elena's way. Judgey said that it was a two-way streak, so Katherine should have been able to do the same. This part of the puzzle remained a mystery until about two weeks ago.

_**Flashback**_

Dawn: Damon's Bed

"I don't understand why she can't do what I do. I'm so sick of her complaining! You'd think she'd be a little more grateful we let her out!" Elena wailed after having woken us up in the middle of the night for another session of mind-blowing orgasms. We'd been playing catch up since the previous day.

It'd been a busy week with getting Bonnie and Jeremy ready for their trip to New Orleans. Knowing the witches had cut Judgey off, we all knew it was best to prepare them as much as we could in a humanly way, considering she'd kill herself with a magic overload otherwise. So after setting them up with an unlicensed car and different i.d's, we sent them off. The precautions were so they wouldn't draw back unwanted attention to Mystic Falls. That was just something we didn't want to deal with.

"Well… I have a theory." I said as she cuddled into my chest. _And, yes, the feeling was fan-fucking-tastic._

"Let's hear it." She sighed, looking up at me.

As I ran a few fingers through her hair, I speculated, "Maybe being able to block each other out, isn't something that was _meant_ to happen with this kind of bond…"

"But then why can I do it, then?"

"Think of something you have that she doesn't."

"There's nothing I can think of…"

"And I suppose my vamp blood in you isn't factoring into this equation at all." I deadpanned.

"You think that's why?"

"It's the only thing that's different between you two. It's all I can think of. I think my blood does more than heal you now that we have a bond too… I think it kind of protects you. Especially with this since my blood was in your system when Judgey spelled you two."

She smiled, "And here everyone thought all you're good at is seducing woman!" I loved it when she teased me.

"I'll have you know, I did more than just party for over a century!" I pouted.

"So you say!" She challenged. I wasn't about to admit I actually had gotten more than a few degrees in various subjects. No need to ruin the image.

"This is completely unfair you know." I decided on changing the subject.

"What is?" She had a confused look on her face.

"Our blood bond is _clearly_ only working one-way! First, you get to feel my emotions, which, in my opinion is a complete invasion of my privacy. And now this! I haven't gotten anything yet." I pouted again.

"I told ya! Stubborn blood… Must be a Gilbert thing." She snuggled closer into me and we both fell asleep wrapped in each other's limbs.

_**End Flashback**_

That had settled our questions about Elena's hold over the bond. A bonus to it was it just served to pissed Katherine off more. I would be lying if I said I didn't find that amusing. The next thing we discovered about the bond came about during Katherine's first recon mission, which was about a week ago. There was a new girl roaming the streets that always seemed to show up around Elena and whom ever she was with at the time, which was hardly a coincidence. We alerted Liz about this new development.

The plan was simple Katherine was to take Elena's place for a day with Caroline by her side. Elena could have confronted her by herself, but the main point of this exercise was to see if Katherine recognized her or not. So Tyler stayed back with Elena while I tailed Blondie and Katherine from afar with Alaric.

_**Flashback**_

"Caroline! Do we have to go to this party? I'm _not_ in the mood." I heard Katherine whine. I was five rows over pretending to look at dress shirts.

"Elena, how many times are you going to make me explain! This is our _high school experience_! And I get that I may have many more of these, but you my dear, won't! Unless of course… You're planning on joining me in the society of the undead! OMG that would be so awesome!" She gushed in a true Caroline fashion. The implication of this conversation however, was not lost on me. I could only hope that Elena does indeed decide to turn… for _me._

Playing the part well, "Car! Could you be _any_ louder? …And let's not talk about that. I… I just don't know!" She was actually blushing. This was weird. She shouldn't be able to blush. What the hell was going on?

"Well then, I rest my case. Yes, we do have to go to this party!" She chirped. The way Caroline was acting, I don't think anyway could ever tell that she was literally acting!

Just then, the girl appeared out of nowhere. She was fair, blond and had a very apparent arrogance. She looked like a high school student. Katherine looked up at her with a slightly dazed look. "Uh, excuse me." She said to our mystery woman.

The woman eyed her oddly considering this is the first time they'd actually make contact. "Yes?" British accent. _Oh, no, not good._

"I think I've seen you around the last couple of weeks but I'm not sure. You must be new here. What's your name?"

"Rebekah. I guess you might have seen me roaming. I'm new here. You must be Elena though, right? Klaus says hi."

Pretending to be phased, Katherine stammered, "W-what?" While Caroline, playing the role, took a protective stance in front of her.

"Settle down, Caroline. You don't stand a chance. You've met two Originals, it's time you met another. I've been watching you ever since Klaus found out you were still alive. Don't worry though, you'll know more if I deem it necessary." And with that she was gone. We said nothing until we made it back to the Boarding House. It was clear that something big was going on. Klaus knew about Elena.

We all gathered in the living room. Alaric was pacing the room while Caroline and Katherine took seats across Elena and I. Tyler and Liz were together again updating Liz about Rebekah. We needed to get eyes on her. Being here for weeks it's weird none of us caught on sooner. Exactly what was she keeping an eye on?

"Katherine, do you remember her?" I asked, getting straight to the point.

"Yes. Two places. From when I first met Klaus and from when I tailed him in Chicago in twenties." She explained with furrowed brows.

"What do you know about her?" Caroline went on with the questioning.

"In England she didn't mingle with me at all. I saw her for a week or two and that was that. It's like she wasn't in on the big secret or if she was, she wasn't interested, but in the twenties… Well that's another story."

"Go on." Elena probed.

"Elijah was no longer in the picture. It seemed like she had taken his place. Nothing came between the two of them. Not even The Ripper."

"What?" I asked. _Stefan knew these people?_

"Yes, Damon. Stefan knew Klaus… and Rebekah."

"I can't believe this… Why didn't he ever…?"

"I don't know. But I'm betting anything that's why Klaus asked for his servitude. Whatever happened in the twenties is definitely a big piece of this puzzle."

"You said not even The Ripper came between them… Meaning?" Alaric asked, finally entering the conversation.

"Rumor had that Stefan, A.K.A The Ripper, and Rebekah were an item until Klaus put an end to it and disappeared again."

"What else do you know?" I went on, recovering from my shock.

"After Klaus and Rebekah disappeared from Chicago, I found them again, only this time, Klaus didn't have either Original by his side. Rebekah was nowhere to be found."

"So we need to find out what happened to her." Elena determined.

"It also means you need to start vervaining yourselves again." Alaric said.

"I never stopped and I made sure Barbie didn't either." I responded. "Same goes for Katherine. Which reminds me. How the hell did you manage the irregular heart rate and blush?"

"I don't exactly know." Katherine said looking slightly confused.

"That's not the first time this has happened… Remember when it was really hot last week? I was sweating and so were you. I think our doppleganger bond has shown another one of its colors." Elena said.

"This shit just keeps getting weirder and weirder! I half want to see what happens to me if you get pregnant!" Katherine snickered.

"Too bad no one but Damon's coming within two feet of my bed!" Elena countered, making smile just a little bit wider. Though, the fact I couldn't make her a mother stung my undead heart. I pulled her into my lap for a kiss.

_**End Flashback**_

Finding out about Rebekah was definitely a shock, but more so was Katherine's apparent "symptoms". Who knows what'll happen next. For now, the third Original has seemed to have disappeared which gave us time to look for more information on her. So far, that search has turned up empty.

Knowing Elena would be awake in a few minutes, I grabbed her a mug of coffee and headed back upstairs. Setting the mug down, I crawled back into bed just as she was waking.

"Hey sleepy head." I pulled her into my arms and she rested her head on my chest. The way her silk sleeping tank top and shorts felt against me was incredible.

"Good morning! Did you bring that for me?" She asked while eyeing the steaming cup of coffee.

"Mhmmm."

"Awesome!" She said while reaching for the cup.

"Ah, wait." I grabbed her hand, lacing our fingers together. "Don't I get a reward for my thoughtfulness first?"

"Ohh, let me think about that for a second." She scrunched her nose while pretending to think and then leaned up to my face and whispered, "How 'bout this?" She asked before placing her lips on mine. I let go of her hands to bring mine around her waist, pulling her close and then flipped us, settling between her legs.

"It'll do." I said before moving to nuzzle her neck. She let her hands slide up my back and thread through my hair, tilting her head to the side while I buried my head a little deeper into her, breathing her in. She brought legs around my waist, arching her back slightly. When I heard her moan, I almost lost it, relishing in the feeling that she gave me. With marginally ragged breath I said, "Don't tempt me with a good time, Gilbert!" Holding onto her hips with more force, grinding my body against hers. Delighted to hear her moan again.

"Now who's…_mmm_… te-tempting who?" She spoke directly next to my ear, in low soft whispers.

"That's it!" I growled. In seconds I had removed our clothes. She didn't even have time to react before I pushed into her and her surprised came out as a loud moan. Despite, being unable to restrain myself, my thrusts were slow and tantalizing, leaving us both wanting more. Soon her nails were digging into my lower back, while she met my every thrust. Our pace was purely recreational. Her breath was tattered. It fell against my neck, making me shiver. She moaned and nipped at my earlobe letting me know she was close and wanted more. Taking her advances, I sped up, groaning at how good she felt. It got better every time. Minutes later we both toppled over the edge, basking in each other. Pulling out, I resettled her on my chest, giving her time for her heart to regulate.

After a few moments, I noticed her looking up at me with her doe eyes companied by a pout on her face. Having caught my attention she said, "My coffee is cold."

"You say that like there's no solution to this dilemma, Ms. Gilbert."

"Why'd you bring the coffee knowing we wouldn't get to it?!"

"You're confusing me with, Judgey. She's the one that gets the premonitions, not me. But speaking of, you should probably get ready. We have a long trip ahead of us. It's time to meet Little Gilbert and Bonnie. They've narrowed their search down sufficiently."

"Are you sure we should leave?"

"It's a step closer to figuring out why Elijah didn't tell us anything we needed to know before."

"But…"

"It'll be okay. Katherine is going to take your place and it'll be business as usual. It won't be suspicious of me leaving because they think I'm looking into ways to kill Klaus."

"I suppose it's a good thing Katherine left bait trails all over the States. They won't think she's back here."

"She was always good at disappearing. Now, c'mon. Shower. We're already packed!"

"Fine… I want coffee when I get downstairs though!"

"Shower! …Before I'm forced to join you and we never leave!" I smirked.

"That's actually… A _very_ pleasant idea, Salvatore!" Her smile was surreal; completely genuine. I reveled in the fact that it was caused by me.

"And I'm supposed to be the corrupter in this relationship?" I mocked.

"Fine. Now I'm locking the door too!" She pouted and left the bed. Knowing I could get there before she had a chance to lock it made me smirk, but I knew we needed to get going. _Oh well, when we get back though__…_

Downstairs, I was busy making more coffee when Katherine walked in.

"I really need to get my own plaything if you two insist on fucking each other's brains out constantly."

"What's a matter, Kat? All hot and bothered?"

"Please. The amount she projects during your escapades… I get off myself just fine. Though, since I'll be in this position until further notice… Matt might be a good substitute."

Just then, I heard noises outside and judging my Katherine's expression, she heard them too. We were silent as the door swung open. And the next thing we see confuses us beyond comprehension.

"Stefan?" I ask.

Chapter 15: The Doppelganger Trick

Damon's POV

"Did you miss me, brother?" Stefan said, whiling leaning against the entrance to the kitchen.

His harden expression tells me everything I need to know. He's _gone_. Hyped up on enough human blood to have erased his former brooding ways for good. I glance over to Katherine noticing she's staying quiet, wondering if the ruses she left for Klaus and Stefan to follow have been compromised or not.

Putting up walls cautiously I say, "Can't say that I have." His expression goes completely cold when he glances towards Katherine causing me to silently pray that he does in fact think she is Elena instead.

"Oh, right. Why would you? You finally got what you wanted. So how long did it take you two to start fucking? A day? Two?" He's smiling evilly now, expecting us to be shocked he knows what we've been doing behind his back. I couldn't be more grateful as of now. If it's one thing Katherine knows how to do, it's how to play a part.

Katherine's POV

_He__'__s different. It__'__s going to be harder to fix this than I originally thought._ I can feel the heartbeat from my blood bond going through the roof. Telling me Elena is aware of what's happening. _This telepathy thing is so useful!_ Not only can I communicate with her but also she's unknowingly helping me sell myself as her.

"_Don__'__t you dare come downstairs. No matter what happens. Go sit in Damon__'__s closet! It__'__ll mask your scent and dull your heartbeat. Stefan__'__s at full speed he__'__ll hear anything louder than a pin drop, understand?__" __I scream in my head, pleading Elena to understand._

"_Okay, okay. I__'__ll be quiet. You... really think he__'__s that different?__" __She replies in my head._

"_Believe me, he__'__s GONE."_

"_Be careful, Kat."_

"_You too. Text everyone. They can__'__t come by. If they do they won__'__t be leaving alive with the younger Salvatore around.__"_

"Stefan… It's not… it's not like that!" I put on my best pleading look.

"Oh, this is rich. Then pray tell, Elena. What _is_ it like?" He all but sneered back in my face.

"_Remind Damon I love him. He__'__ll do something stupid or start feeling all insecure. You know, one thing I hate is how you fucked him up! He__'__s always going to be insecure now!__" __She chided me. _

"I… love him." I said simply all the while listening to Elena's comments.

"_Oh please! Like you don__'__t have anything at all to do with his insecurities__… __Like dating his brother and rejecting him for nearly two years!__" __Honestly, she can be annoying when she wants to be._

"Right. Like you loved _me._" Stefan's flat tone brought me back to the room.

"You knew I stopped being _in_ love with you before you took a second drive off the hanger. Don't pretend to be ignorant of that!" Damon looked so pensive I knew I had to take the reins here. Elena was right about him. He would mess this up.

"Whatever. I'm not here to get back at you two for _this._ No. I'm here to tell you that Elena's coming with me."

"What?" Damon screamed, flashing in front up him, grabbing his throat and slamming him into the wall.

"You heard me. She has till tomorrow morning. Nine. If your stuff isn't ready you're leaving with nothing." He said, completely unfazed by Damon's constricting grip of his throat.

"Like hell I'm letting you take her!" Damon snarled.

"You don't have a choice. Klaus wants her." Placing his hands on Damon's wrist, he violently pushed him away, freeing himself in the process. Damon barely managed to keep a straight face. "Oh, brother, looks like you're not feeding as much as you should be. I'd be careful if I were you. I'm not on the bunny diet if you hadn't already noticed."

"Why… I mean, he got what he wanted! Why does he need me now?" I had to regain some control of this situation or Damon was going to end up staked and Elena would come rushing down here fucking everything else up.

"Apparently, you're still a part of the equation. Surviving the sacrifice helps his endeavors exponentially. See you at nine. I won't be late." And with that he was gone.

Damon's POV

"Now what the fuck are we going to do?" I asked. Stefan made it very clear he matched my strength now. And Klaus wanting _anything_? Well, when has _that_ ever been good?

"Well I'm going to go in Elena's place obviously." Katherine said as Elena herself came running into the kitchen. Brightening my mood instantly when she came straight into my arms. I hugged her tightly to myself, breathing her in.

"I do love you…" She whispered in my ear. I felt myself relax against her unknowingly releasing my doubts.

"I love you too." I said, kissing the top of her forehead.

"Okay, but we can't send you in blind! Any idea why he'd want Elena now?" I asked looking at Katherine.

"It has something to do with Rebekkah. Something she saw. She said we wouldn't be hearing anything else from her unless she deemed it necessary, remember? And we haven't heard from her since." Elena said, now standing at my side, still well within my grasp.

"You could be right… But what did she see?" Katherine countered.

"Well it could be anything. We don't know how long she was tailing us. It's a good thing we made sure you never left the Boarding House until we staged that confrontation." I said.

"Let's check with Liz and Tyler and see what they've come up with on where our third Original has been." Katherine said, leaving to go to the parlor.

Later That Evening: Boarding House Parlor

Damon's POV

"So did you two come up with anything?" Ric asked Tyler and Liz just as they sat down.

"Two things." Liz said.

"First, she was occupying Elena's neighbor's house. Second, She left after the confrontation. Her neighbor can't remember the last five weeks of her life and she has multiple bite marks. I'm surprised we haven't found bodies, but that's how she stayed under the radar." Tyler supplied.

"So what made Klaus make this move…" Caroline went on.

"It might not have been anything in particular. Maybe once Stefan let slip Elena wasn't dead he had something in mind but was waiting for the right time. So really… it's time to find out what the fuck he's been doing. Everyone else is just a pawn in his game, analyzing them won't help much. C'mon, haven't you guys learned _anything_ from me?" Katherine said. _God, if I learn another thing from her it__'__ll be too soon! Katherine using her brain has never led to any good thus far._

"Well, now we need to plan how to make sure they don't find out Katherine isn't Elena." Ric sighed, running his hands through his hair, in a tensed stance leaning against the entrance pillar of the room.

"We've spent the afternoon replacing the wiring in her bras with vervain so once it's out of her system, she still won't be able to be compelled. And even if anyone else is handling her bras, they won't burn. We tested it." Elena began to explain while leaning further into me on the couch.

"Okay, but what about if they hurt her? She'll either heal or be screwed if it's a wood wound." Ric probed again.

"Actually… We found out that wood doesn't hurt me anymore or at least not anymore than it would for Elena. And I heal, but a little slower. Elena heals too." Katherine countered. Her expression told everyone just how smug she was feeling.

"…What if he let's a hybrid bite you? Or if he bites you?" I ask, suddenly horrified with what that would imply.

"What happens when a hybrid bites Elena? I think it'll be just like any other bite. Hopefully." Katherine grimaced.

"Let's test it." Elena said.

"What?" I ask.

"We have the replica blood Bonnie made before she and Jeremy left. We'll use that seeing as Tyler's blood doesn't heal werewolf bites like we'd hoped. Tyler will bite me and we'll see what happens to Katherine and then he'll bite her and see what happens to me." She went on to explain. I tensed at the thought of Tyler biting _Elena. I mean who could blame me for being a little possessive, really? _I unconsciously brought Elena closer to me, holding onto her with more force than necessary.

On cue she whispers, "Relax." _You know, if that was supposed to help, it really didn__'__t. _But I still loosened my grip over her.

"Is that even safe? Tyler isn't exactly well trained in the control aspect of a fresh feed…" Ric mentions. _Finally! Someone sees sense!_

"We have how many other vampires capable of handing that type of situation present?" Katherine went on sarcastically. "Do me first." She said as she walked up to Tyler.

Hesitantly, he took the wrist she offered him and dug in. Vampire blood shouldn't make him lose too much control, but after the third gulp and Kat's cry of pain and Elena's sudden squeal, Caroline pulled them apart. Tyler almost scowled at her too! _Right, that would have definitely earned him the dog house. Pun intended._

We looked to Elena, her heartbeat had definitely slowed. While Tyler was busy sucking Katherine dry, I had my attention split between making sure Elena was okay and that Caroline was able to keep her mutt in line. After she finally broke them apart, the tension was high in the room. We could only wait to see how Katherine and Elena reacted. An antagonizing thirty-seven minutes later, both bites began to heal, just like in a normal werewolf bite. Katherine showed the same effects. _Worst thirty-seven minutes ever._

"This is different from when Klaus bit me." Katherine spoke weakly.

"Explain." I got straight to the point while rubbing Elena's arms. She was responding less actively and I was beginning to worry. I'd have already given her some of Klaus' blood if it weren't for the fact that she was still breathing at a steady pace.

"When Klaus bite me it wasn't like a regular werewolf bite. It didn't heal at all. Not unless he gave me blood. With you guys, it healed and then you kept getting worse."

"If this is anything like what happened to me or Rose, the wound will come back in a few hours."

"Until then, let's finishing discussing our plans." Ric attempted to refocus the discussion. "Once Katherine bails on Klaus' plans, he's going to come back here and he won't be happy."

"What do you mean, bails?" Liz immediately worried.

"I damn well won't stick around after I know what he's planning! The whole point is to send me in, understand what he wants and making sure he doesn't get it! And if this whole Doppleganger trick works with Elena and I, it won't matter if he has me or her. Are you seeing where this is going?" Katherine snaps. _Can__'__t say I don__'__t sympathize with her there. Liz really is a blonde at times__…_

Once we got the basics covered we went into detail about our contingency plan and then sent Liz home. All the while we kept monitoring how the wolf bite affected both of them, if it did at all.

A few hours later…

Damon's POV

Liz, Tyler and Caroline had left to start getting things together while the rest of us waited at the Boarding house. Elena and Katherine kept improving and the bite had yet to come back, though whether that was because Elena slowed the bite's progress or because she affected its fatality isn't clear.

Alaric made himself scarce in case Steffie decided to come out and play before the morning. Katherine and Elena were talking in the cellar while I began to sulk in glasses of bourbon. Thinking about what the fuck Klaus could want now. It's only reconfirmation. None of this is going to stop until Klaus is dead. Or all of the Originals for that matter and as much as it pains me to think… It might not be over until Stefan is dead too.

We don't know what he did or is doing or how he's connected to Klaus. Everything for the last two years… It all could have been a plan. Was he compelled all those years ago? What happened? The _only_ thing I know is he isn't to be trusted.

By my third glass I heard shuffling behind me and a few seconds later was assaulted by the scent I've learned to love in the past two years. It was different this time though. It didn't give me its usual calm, but instead it reminded me of the things I would probably have to do in order to ensure its safety. Things like _killing Stefan. _

"I don't want to do that either, you know." She spoke softly from behind me.

"This whole one way thing isn't fair." I chuckled, trying to lightening the atmosphere. She walked up to me and held out her hand. Sighing, I let her take mine.

"C'mon, lets go to bed." As I let her pull me towards our room I felt all her emotions flow through with our fingers laced together. It was almost too much to handle. _Love for me. Hate for__… __More things than anyone should have to know. Pain. Loss. Even gratefulness? _All the things put together were confusing me. I could no longer tell the difference between what she was feeling and what I was feeling. The longer we were physically connected, the more I felt, the stronger our connection became. Knowing she could feel all of this too, I focused on projecting my love and desire for her. I knew I was succeeding when she sighed out loud and hurried her pace to our room.

At the top steps I could no longer wait for her to lead. Focusing on those particular emotions led me to be more than a little impatient. As soon as she passed the final step I turned her around towards me, pulling her flush against my body, letting my hands roam the plains of her skin under her shirt. As soon as her lips touched mine, I lifted her legs and placed them around me, speeding into our room, kicking the door shut on my way in.

Within seconds I had her laid out in the center of our bed, above the silky black sheets with her legs still securely encasing my waist. Bringing my hands to the hem of her shirt, I slipped underneath the fabric to feel the warm expanse of her toned waist. While savoring the texture of her creamy skin, I lightly treaded my fingers upwards, allowing the hem of her shirt to follow my movement. Slowly, as if I were discovering her for the first time, I pushed her shirt off her. Being so caught up in my task I failed to notice the unfocused look in her eyes as I did so.

I bent down to kiss her, bringing her back from the world she seemed to drift off into and said, "A bit distracted, are we?" Adding a signature grin to accompany the comment.

Her fingers skimmed up and down my arms coming to a stop at my shoulder, she responded with a husky voice, "I'm sorry… I can't focus completely. Your thoughts… feelings, they are all _too_ distracting." She laced her fingers through my hair, tugging lightly, silently pleading for mouth-to-mouth contact. More than happy to comply, I let her pull me down and nip and my bottom lip. Our lips meshed together leisurely, encompassing a sense of comfort and love, while our bodies pushing up against each other's had volumes of passion.

A moan from her caused my to further my conquest on her body, breaking contact with her mouth, I trailed kissing on her jaw, to her neck, finding the spot right below her ear to mark. Marking her as mine had become my favorite activity. _I__'__m possessive. Sue me._

My right hand skimmed up her arm, I took hold of her hand, still in my hair, gently coaxing me as near as possible to her. Interlocking our fingers, I brought them to rest by the side of her head while my other hand stayed cupping her bottom, adding enough pressure for her to feel all the movements of my waist against her. Another breathy moan escaped her, causing me to chuckle against her skin.

Moving my assault to her earlobe, I whispered, "I love how fast you heal. I can mark you all over again within seconds of my last attempt." There was no response from her; instead she tilted her to the left, nuzzling my neck. A tug on her lobe from me instigated her hips to buck against mine, wavering my resolve to take this slow.

Her next words were too much to bear, "Strip me, please." Her voice low and sultry in my ear, groaning both my hands met at the waistband of her jeans after unwrapping her legs from my waist, popping the button and lowering the zip. Pushing the jeans down her legs, I felt her erupting goose bumps, finally freeing her, allowing me an unadulterated view of her minimally covered body.

This time as I scanned her body, her face was flush, her breaths were uneven, her skin was covered in bumps, the peaks of her breasts were erect and her doe eye were filled with clouded lust. After admiring her reaction to me I ridded myself of my own clothing, keeping eye contact while doing so. Her dilated pupils followed my every movement giving me a new appreciation for undressing myself at an unwarranted slow pace. With each undone button her breath grew even more ragged and her heart rate fluctuated as she watched. Lightly sliding my hand up her torso, I removed the last articles that were hiding her from me and gave into what we both craved.

Thoughts about tomorrow stalled; no longer plaguing our thoughts. Impeding hardships no longer a forefront while we lost ourselves in each other, even if it lasted just a few hours.

Tomorrow will be dealt with tomorrow.

Chapter 16: Changing Tides

Elena's POV

Dear Diary,

Everything has changed. No longer am I living my own life, or at least not the life I thought I had once lived. And if what we've found out is anything to go by, this elaborate ruse was set into play long before Stefan had ever physically met me.

_Stefan._

Now there's the epitome of irony. The good brother fallen from grace? Not so much. He was never good. Who knows how long he's been Klaus' lackey. One can't help but wonder if he had something more to do with my parents' death and my survival after all. There's only one thing I feel for him now. _Betrayal._ Sure, I could say I pity him or I'm angry at him or even that I hate him, but when it comes down to it, it's betrayal. And there's no forgiving that.

That realization has a large part in my forgiving Katherine. From the start we knew not to trust her. To expect her to play against us, in a way making it believable that she caused Jenna's murder but Stefan? None of that is true for him. That alone caused his actions to cut deeper than Katherine's ever had. It'll still be worse than when Katherine deceives us again.

Flashback

_Days after the blood bonding ritual in the cellar of the Boarding House__…_

Elena's POV

"So how's being related to me in more than a sense of DNA?" I started off. We needed to gage her standpoint on all of this. The more we know, the better we will be at forcing her to play ball.

"Peachy. Though, for someone as smart as you, I still don't see what you're going to accomplish with this. You can't make me do anything. So I can't kill you? Big deal! New flash. I've had eighteen years to do that if I wanted to." Her retort gave more away than she wanted to judging by the shock written all over her face only to be quickly replaced with a smirk.

"We already knew you didn't want me dead. You know that handing me over to Klaus bit? Yeah, still not forgotten. Who's to say you won't try it again? And why did you wait until Stefan was here to show up before you turned me in?" Trying to get information out of her is so taxing. Maybe Alaric can get me more up to speed on the whole vampire torture techniques he's so fond of. It'd be faster.

"The whole point of the exchange was to get him off my back. Clearly that didn't work out and it won't the next time either. Curse is broken. If he wants you for anything now there's nothing we can do about it. But it's clear to the rest of us he wants me dead no matter what I offer him. Or did you miss the part where I left seventy different trees for him to bark up in order for him not to find me? He wants me dead on principle, Elena. As for the waiting part? I didn't want to turn you in this early. But things got in the way, obviously." The more she spoke, the more I realized how defeated she sounded. Tired even.

"Tired of running? What things? How long were you planning on waiting?" I was running out of options. She was going to clam up again.

"I never went looking for my daughter after I turned, you know?" She was distant now, as if reliving her past.

"No I didn't. I just assumed you didn't want her." Saying that out loud, even I realized how terrible that sounded. _Hard to remember Katherine wasn__'__t always a self-serving, cold-hearted bitch._

"Klaus didn't know I had a child. Funny. I didn't tell him because I didn't want him to think less of me. That wasn't the case with Elijah though. I told him, in a moment of weakness. He accepted it and promised to keep it to himself. Then I found out how he planned to kill me and I ran. After being turned I returned home to find a massacre. In that moment I was glad I hadn't told Klaus directly about my child and I promised not to go looking for her. I didn't know how the curse worked, only that I didn't want my daughter anywhere near it."

"But Elijah knew."

"He didn't want the curse to be broken. I knew he'd never tell."

"Well, he changed his mind." I didn't know what else to say, instead I just hoped she went on.

"You're wrong. He didn't change his mind. The circumstances changed. Klaus gave him something he wanted more than the curse staying in tact. His family. The family Klaus himself took from him."

"None of this explains why you waited or evidently changed _your_ mind, since you came looking for me."

"I wanted you to live your life first. I didn't change my mind, my hand was forced."

"What?" Now I'm definitely confused.

"I was there when you were born; in the shadows of course. You looked like my baby." She was now looking directly at me. I didn't know how to respond to that so I waited for her to say more.

"Don't get me wrong. I will cross you, Elena. I'm not trustworthy. The only person I've ever given my loyalty to was to the baby whose face I had seen for two minutes before she was taken. No one else." She was now looking directly at me.

"So that's what stopped you?"

"You were always supposed to die, but that image made me give you time."

"And Stefan finding me changed your actions, didn't it?"

"Yes."

"Now that you know he'll never let you stop running, what are you going to do?"

"Try and make sure this hell-bent quest Elijah thought of works. I'm staying for the ride on this one."

"And what if Stefan decides he wants you again? Or if Klaus offers you a deal?"

"I told you, given the chance, I would cross you, but you're forgetting I always place my bets with the highest odds. Trusting Klaus' word is stupid. And as for Stefan? Sure, I loved him. But like I said, my loyalties died with my daughter. And trusting him is just as stupid as trusting Klaus. We don't know if he was compelled all those years ago or if will be compelled in the future. There is no getting Stefan back."

"You're right."

End Flashback

That was the first time I accepted that Stefan, in no capacity would ever return to us. It was the first time I thought about being forced to kill him in order to end Klaus. It was the first time I thought about how Damon was now truly alone in a familial sense. Times ahead were going to get significantly worse before anyone us can dream of being free and with that in mind, I began to mentally prepare for the future.

Two years ago, I thought life had hit rock bottom. I was wrong. We're still falling.

Whatever happens in the next few hours will determine how we finally get out of under Klaus' thumb. I can only hope Katherine is loyal to us long enough for us to follow up on Elijah's goose hunt. If not, well there's a reason we didn't tell Katherine where to find us. She only knows none of us will be returning to Mystic Falls until this war is over. She only knows bits and pieces of the Bennett puzzle. She may turn on us soon, but at least we're expecting it. We're preparing for it.

Chapter 17: The Departure

General POV

Boarding House 6AM: The Day After.

"Elena… Come on wake up. We need to hide you." Damon began coaxing her out of her sleep. As much as last night was used as a distraction, the first rays of morning light allowed the tension to resurface in Damon's mind. Thoughts of Stefan plaguing him, while worries for Elena's safety further spurred his edginess.

A sigh passed her lips as she attempted to burry her head back into the pillows, willing the day to stop, not wanting to face yet another life threatening situation. Knowing the futility of her actions caused her to stop and peer up at her lover. Her _protector_.

"We can't exactly leave to hide me. He could be watching the place now. He doesn't trust us enough not to. He's thinking we'll run." As the drowsiness lifted clearing her mind, rational thoughts flooded her. There would be no more hiding or ignorance no matter how much she wished for it.

"You're not going anywhere. We're hiding you here in the other wing of the house. Near storage. So the dust musk's your scent and you're heart beat isn't heard." As he explained this, his fingers treaded through her hair lightly, ending at the nape of her neck to hold her in place as he leaded down to kiss her. The kiss was gentle, like a feather being brushed across skin. There was no heated passion this morning or naked desire left over from the previous night. The gesture spoke of worry and longing, but not for each other in a physical sense, instead longing to protect one another from the troubles to come.

Turning into him, Elena brought herself as close as she could to him. "Okay, hide me." She said as she buried her face into the crook of his neck willing him to carry her there.

The cuteness in her childlike actions instigated Damon to let loose a chuckle and a small smile. "I'd love to carry you, but something tells me you'd have a problem with me taking you there naked, E'lainna."

She looked up at him pouting, "It's not my fault you keep me naked all the time. I forgot what wearing clothes feels like." The playfulness of this conversation effectively lightened the hardy mood they were in for the time being.

"I don't see the point in dressing you. They just end up in the way of what I want!" Damon went on indignantly, dropping a kissing on her forehead.

In faux horror she replied with furrowed brows and glinting eyes, "I knew you just wanted my body. I feel used."

"Oh, I _know._ You're extremely well used. I can't help it if you're so useful. You never seem to complain either." Smirking down at the feminine body in his arms, Damon began trailing his fingers up and down her petite ribcage, carefully evaded her cleavage and pelvic bone, dipping into her navel.

Momentarily stunned, Elena's judgment lapsed as she snuggled in closer to her body's source of pleasure declaring open season for Damon to tease her.

"Ah, ah, ah, none of that Miss Gilbert. Get dressed." Sensing he was serious this time, Elena didn't prolong completing the request.

Soon they headed downstairs and were met with the others. If just Damon were around to see "Elena" off Stefan would definitely become suspicious so everyone came to the boarding house with the exception of Bonnie and Jeremy, whom currently were tracking down the hidden Bennett line in the New Orleans.

Katherine and Elena exchanged looks and then continued to her hideout along with Damon while the others bided their time discussing any new leads on Rebekah. Upon returning Damon beckoned for Katherine to follow him to the cellar.

Tossing her a blood bag he said, "Drink up. We know you can get by without it for weeks now, but who knows what'll happen. So… Just to be safe."

"Glad to know you care, Damon." She said in her usual sultry mannerism and began to drink the crimson fluid. Damon wasn't in the mood for it though, his expression altered to one of seriousness that she'd only seen a handful of times.

"Before you go, I have a request. If you happen to feel the need to turn on us this time, have the decency to at least give me some kind of warning. I need to know so I can try and save them. Okay?" His expression was a mixture of too many heavy emotions. Helplessness. Concern. Fear. He was pleading. But one word caught Katherine's attention in particular. _Them. _The implications of that word were too much for her to acknowledge.

"Them? Don't you mean _her?_" She searched him for any signs of hesitation.

"No. _Them._ You know as well I do that no one upstairs asked to be a part of Klaus' game. If we can't win then I'm at least going to try to help them disappear." Damon's voice was strong, laced with determination.

Katherine's face displayed her shock to the current conversation. A pregnant pause later she spoke, "When did you…_change_ so much?"

"Elena's my salvation, not just my humanity. There's a reason I deserted the army, Katherine, and you weren't it. You never knew me, Katherine. You _changed_ me, _broke_ me, for the worse, and she _fixed_ me. Too many people were plagued with troubles that weren't their fault. They could do nothing about it. They were forced into a war. They _lost_. I couldn't be apart of that then, knowing I couldn't _save_ them. But I can save everyone here. So _please_. Just do this one thing for me."

Katherine was suddenly very troubled, yet she couldn't place exactly why. Her cold defenses kicked in automatically leaving her to reply, "No promises." And walked away, silently hoping Elena wasn't a participant in that conversation in any form.

Damon watched remorsefully as her figured disappeared, his only hope to save the people who saved him. He actively kept Stefan out of his mind. Along with the urge to protect his friends and love, came the need that was long ago forgotten. Protecting his younger brother. Logically, he knew there was no hope if the rumors were anywhere near true but that didn't make it any easier. He knew if it came down to it, he'd end up killing him. The notion hurt him more than he was willing to admit.

9 A.M. rolled around quickly. The glares sent Stefan's way weren't rehearsed as he came into view, smirk in place. Katherine's sparing tears were too convincing, leaving the rest of them wondering what she was truly thinking, being unable to accept that was all an act. As she passed Damon with him by her side, she turned and catapulted into Damon's arms. With less than a second of hesitation by being caught off guard from the unplanned moved, Damon accepted her into his embrace, kissing her forehead.

The situation seemingly irked Stefan. With an eye roll, he yanked Katherine out of Damon's arms, coldly adding, "Time to go." He didn't loosen his grip even after Katherine made sure to grimace, wincing at his touch. And soon they were gone.

Once everyone was sure they were out of earshot, having heard the engine roar, they set off to start their tasks. Pairing off in different directions. Damon left to get Elena, leaving the others to themselves. He'd begun feeling an overwhelming sadness during the early moments of his brother's arrival and wondered if it affected her as well. Seeing her in the corner crying, Damon realized that the feelings within him originated from her. He took her in his arms and cradled her gently as if he was willing her not to break in her fragile state.

"Shhh… Tell me what you're thinking so I can make it better." Damon whispered into her ears, rubbing his hands up and down her arms.

"I'm sorry." Elena whispered.

"For…?"

"If it weren't for me you wouldn't be thinking about …_hurting_ him." Her wide doe eyes were glistening with tears.

"Don't be sorry for him. You're not making me do anything I wouldn't do already… Remember? I did pledge a miserable vamp life to him the day he forced me into this." Cupping her face, Damon brought her lips to his and peppered her with kisses.

"I'm afraid you're going to end up hating me for it." Her palms fisted his shirt tightly and brought him closer.

"Never."

Later after Elena, Damon, Caroline, Alaric and Tyler were packed they went out to the three cars they were taking to New Orleans. They were meeting Jeremy and Bonnie at a motel near the last lead they had to the witches in question. So far Bonnie hadn't been able to find any of them and Jeremy's ghosts were refusing to cooperate. Apparently, witches think is okay to let ghosts haunt the living but for them to be able any actual help is messing with the balance of nature. Go figure.

"See you guys in a little under twelve hours. Remember keep your eyes out for tails. If Liz is right then Klaus is probably looking for these witches too." Alaric said before hopping into his jeep.

Caroline and Elena hugged and went their separate ways while Tyler gave a mock salute before following Caroline. Damon set the spelled stones Bonnie had done up on the front porch making sure there would be no surprise visitors while they were gone and finally left to remaining car, his blue Camaro.

Meanwhile on the back roads between Mystic Falls and Klaus' Location…

Two Hours After Coerced Abduction.

"Don't talk to me." Katherine hissed yet again as Stefan baited her.

"Aw, c'mon now! It's a long ride. Don't be like that, Elena." Stefan said while flashing a manic grin towards the brunette beside him.

"What the fuck do you even want? Klaus' stupid curse is already broken!" She all but yelled, glaring at her previous lover.

"You'll know when the time is right, E-laaiina." His tone was dismissive and Katherine had to fight the urge to show him who the weak one was here.

"_How_ could you do this? Didn't you love me at all?" She decided to change tactics. She'd been playing passive-aggressive long enough to throw off any suspicions he might have had. Spending the past hours in utter silence or dismissing Stefan shortly after anything he said.

"None of you have figured it out, have you?" He questioned, laughing morbidly. He showed no emotions whatsoever.

"Figured what out? That you're a bat shit crazy bloodsucker? Got it, loud and clear! Or that you're Klaus' new pet peeve?" Sarcasm oozing in each syllable spoken.

"All those heads put together and you still haven't realized it was _all_ apart of the plan!"

"What plan? What are you _talking_ about?" Katherine showed confusion and betrayal in her eyes while on the inside she was reeling. _The rumors about the Ripper don__'__t seem to be rumors after all._

"I never loved _you._ You were a game so easily played. Why do you think I didn't go out of my way to _save _you? Unlike _evil_ Damon, huh? Forcing you blood? And he was once again the bad guy! You made it so easy, Elena. All I had to do was say it was your choice and you played into every card we wanted." His tone hinted at amusement and an eerie coldness.

"Why'd you save him then? Damon? You got what you wanted! Why did you do it then?" She mustered as many tears to accompany this charade as she possibly could.

After a slight flinch he went on to say while cocking his right brow, "You're telling me you don't think he'd make a good play thing every few decades?"

"Bastard." Was the last word she uttered for the duration of the ride.

Motel in New Orleans

"They'll be here soon, Jeremy. Don't worry." Bonnie said while holding onto his hand.

"How can I not? If it weren't for _Katherine_, Klaus would have her again already! And none of our leads are panning out! The one advantage we thought we had won't even help! All Anna tells me is whatever is happening is _bad._ Right, like we didn't already know!" Jeremy scoffed in irritation. He knew he was taking his anger out on the wrong source but he couldn't help it. The passed two years of his life he kept losing the people he loved and he couldn't let it happen again.

"We have one last place to check, _something_ needs to works!" She sounded just as desperate, but the truth was she was also losing the last of her hope.

Trying to regulate his breath to calm himself, he drew Bonnie in and buried his head into her neck, needing to feel close to her. Needing reassurance of some kind, hoping to gain some of her teetering hope.

"I hope you're right." He whispered into her hair.

"Me too, Jer. Me too."

Chapter 18: Alive?

Damon's POV

Outside the Motel in New Orleans Later That Night

Pulling into the parking lot, I glance over to Elena and realize she's still asleep with her face plastered against the window and legs drawn up to her chest. Strands of her chestnut hair fell over her face to shield it from me. The sight made me smile and for a few seconds I could pretend I was just taking her on vacation instead of on a life-threatening scavenger hunt. Leaning over, I brush the fallen hair behind her ear, cradling her neck from a position behind her ear allowing me a full view of her face.

Staring at her while she slept never gave me peace. Even in her smile her face held contempt and pain. It was anything but a peaceful expression. Sometimes after waking before her, I can't even look at her, instead choosing to bury into her neck, pulling her as close as possible as if to tell myself, even for a fleeting moment, she's safe in my arms no matter what. But those thoughts never last. I've failed at protecting her at every corner. She's alive by miracles I have yet to understand. Tonight though I will myself to look at her. To remind myself why I'm doing any of this, to remind myself why preparing to kill my _brother_ is _okay_.

Tugging at her slightly, I bring my lips to brush her ear, breathing her in, I whisper, "We're here, it's time to wake up." Nipping at her earlobe, she doesn't make me wait long. Within moments I hear an almost inaudible, "Mmmm." Accompanied by a stifled yawn. This is my favorite part of waking her. When she focuses on me and realizes that she's with _me_, I can see her previously grim expression shift into something entirely. She smiles like she doesn't care she could die tomorrow as long as _I__'__m_ here. It's hard not to smile when she looks at me like that.

"Carry me." The adorable pout on her lips is enough to make me groan. Her eyes are colored with mischief as she puts her arms out for me.

Smirking, I peck her lips lightly before exiting the car to get to her door. I'm at her side with the door open by the time she blinks. Lifting her out of the car bridal style, I give her a few seconds to adjust, allowing her to bring her arms around my neck. I kick the door shut and lead her to the room next to Bonnie's.

"You know, Miss Gilbert, if you keep looking at me like that, I won't be held accountable for my actions…" I say just as we reach the stairs, prolongs the journey to the room intentionally.

"Not even if I promise a _fulfilling_ punishment?" Her voice dropped two pitches, making it sound sultry, a mixture of playfulness and seduction. Its effect was immediate; my breath hitched while the room in my jeans diminished.

"You know just what to say to make me want to be bad." I say directly into her neck, placing my lips on her detectable skin, sucking gently and briefly. I see her skin become flush, the rushing of her blood evidence of her current state. Halfway up the stairs, I settle her to her feet quickly, ignoring her confusion and protest, turning her body so that her back faced my front while I leaned into her, trapping her between my body and the railing. Now her breath was labored from the sudden change in position. I slid her arms off my neck, lacing my fingers to hers from the back.

Gliding our joined hands down her neck and shoulders, we reach the sides of her breasts. I motion my hands to cup her, inherently causing her to do so herself. Her moan was explicit this time. I drag our hands to her erect nipples that can be clearly felt through her cotton T-shirt, circling them through the material all the while breathing sensually just under her lobe, making her skin crawl with anticipation. The art of seducing her, working her, never ceased to amaze me. The experience was riveting.

"I love it when you touch yourself." My voice is low from directly behind her right ear. I can hear the inconsistent breaths she takes, determined to find some control. Pressing further into her back, so she can feel me in just another way for me to tease her. Massaging her chest fully once more, I manipulate her index and thumb on each hand to encircle her hardened tips and lightly pinch them, bringing another delicious sound from her larynx.

Gyrating my hips painfully unhurried, I allow her to move on from pleasuring her bust. Resting the pair of right hands just beneath her ribcage, the other set continues on to her hip, detouring at the junction of her shirt to feel the bare skin of her flat torso then continuing on passed the waistband of her jean shorts, resting at the start of her thighs right next to wear she wants me most.

Taking my tongue I take the tip and trace the outline of her ear canal, ending at the lobe, bringing it into my mouth to suck on. I know she's close. The intoxicating smell of hers is a clear indication. The sucking caused her to jerk, moving our hands to cup her through the denim, desperate for the friction she needs.

"Time to stop, Gilbert. Barbie just pulled in… Unless you don't mind them hearing that is." She knows I'm smiling, having enjoyed teasing her, yet still involuntarily tightened the grip of our right hands as if to elevate some built up tension.

Groaning, she lets go of my hands, muttering, "Such a fucking tease!"

"I was promised punishment, can I be sentenced in the room?" I say cheekily as soon as she is turned towards me.

Glaring at me, she huffs, "Jerk!" Attempting to walk away from me up the stairs. I smirked. _I loved this._

I grabbed onto her arms, turning her to me and threw her over my shoulder, vamp-speeding up to the room. Dodging her objections, I have the door open and us in the room in less than thirty seconds. Tossing her onto the bed, my clothes are gone in even less time and the next thing she feels is my naked form on top of her with her arms pinned above her while I work her neck while grinding against her. Soon turning her curse words and complaints into moans of approval.

"You think… (moan).. just because… Ahh.. you… Oh, fuck! More!" Smiling, I can't _not _goad her.

"I'm sorry… You were saying?" I look innocently up at her while continually adding pressure to our lower connecting bodies. Her only response was a death glare and to bring my lips roughly to hers by lifting her head, roughly biting it after a few needy kisses. She moaned, as she tasted my blood, hungrily sucking on me. Tearing my lips away from hers I say, "My turn next!" I groan at the thought of biting into her neck. I hurriedly remove her clothing, taking her left nipple into my mouth; I finally release my hold on her arms. She immediately takes hold of my hair, pushing me further into her supple mound.

Switching nipples, I make sure to take it into my mouth at the same time I plunge into her warmth. A unison moan escapes the pair of us. I grip her hips, and then cup her ass as I set a fast pace for us. Leaving her nipple, I nuzzle her neck, preparing her for my bite that we're both craving. "Oh, god… you _feel so good.__" _I say as I kept our rhythm steady. Her only response was to wrap her left leg higher around my waist and pull me further into her tightness.

Her muscle start to clench around me and I know it's time to relish in her blood. Allowing my fangs to extend, I graze her collarbone, feeling her shiver and her grip tighten around my hair, finding the spot I know to be her favorite, right at the base of her neck towards the back of her collarbone so she can feel her pulsate as I draw from her veins. The orgasms are multiple and simultaneous. Before she can completely come down from her high, I cut my throat. Seeing my offering she turns towards the wound, latching onto it. Knowing this is when she feels my emotions clearest, I concentration on the feelings she invokes in me. The protectiveness. The love. The need. All of it, so she never forgets what she does to me.

As my wound seals, I pull out and fall onto the bed beside her, pulling her onto my chest, letting our breathes even out.

"Don't think this means I forgot about your little stunt, babe. You're gonna get it!" She says as soon as she remembered why she was flustered with me to begin with.

Chuckling, I say, "I'm waiting, baby. I _love_ getting it. Especially from you." I kiss her forehead, removing the hair from her flushed face.

Smiling, she hugs me, snuggling closer into me. "There's no winning with you." She shakes her head in amusement.

"You can't tell me you _lost_ just now, babe." I say, smirking.

Blushing, she tucks herself into the crook of my neck and with a light peck whispers goodnight.

The Next Morning: Breakfast at a Nearby Diner

"We have an address and it's the last lead we have. It needs to pan out or we're fucked." Jeremy said, grimly.

"It's a house about three miles east of here. The last Bennett listed in the area lives there. If that's not the place we're going to have to assume the last night changed for some reason. And if that's the case… I guess we could try looking up eccentric shops. You know, witch trademarks, but since Elijah was trying to 'hide' them, I don't think that's going to work. It might even be the reason we can't find them under Bennett." Bonnie further explained.

"Why haven't you used any voodoo to try and locate them?" Tyler asked.

"I'd need something of theirs to do that. I tried the letter Elijah gave us, but that didn't work." Bonnie explained, slightly annoyed.

"Well, let's go and see if this works out. If it doesn't we need to try and look at the stuff Elijah gave us again. There has to be more of a clue." Alaric said, hoping to defuse an oncoming argument.

Outside Aginus Bennett's House

"You knock, Bonnie. I have no interest in getting a brain aneurysm today." I said.

"Oh, c'mon, Damon! That would just about _make_ my day!" Bonnie laughed. This was new territory for us. You know, her not hating me for a change. It was… nice.

"I'll let you do it on your birthday. My gift to you." I quipped back.

She scoffed, "Psh, _let_ me, right!"

"At least you wouldn't feel bad about it after." I grinned.

"What makes you think I'd feel bad about it if I did it anyway?" She raised an eyebrow at me while knocking on the door.

"Admit it. You're going soft, Sabrina!"

Before she could reply, the door swung open revealing a lady about Bonnie's Grams age. She built was similar as well with the exception of her longer hair and slightly thicker frame.

"Hi, I'm Bonnie Bennett. Can you tell me if you're the Bennett I'm looking for?" Bonnie asked, slightly dazed by her appearance.

"Come in. All of you. I figured you'd be getting here soon after I didn't hear from Elijah." She voice was frail, almost a complete contrast to her bold exterior.

After settling into her living room, we waited for her to start explaining things, but she seemed to just be taking all of us in.

"You'll notice I'm nearing my end. I'm not in any condition to help you, but my grandchildren are. Your cousins, Bonnie. Martha and Bryant. Klaus is looking for them, that's why they aren't here. They're in Cuba. We'll call them to set up a meeting between you all. Now I suppose you have questions, we'll start with you, Elena."

"What does he want now?" _Way to get straight to the point._

"The curse, from what Elijah told me was set up in two segments. Like plan A and plan B. In case A failed, that is, if the curse was broken, B could be put into place with the right components. B would prevent from being able to create more hybrids." Aginus explained.

"So what does that have to do with wanting me alive? Katherine says she's being kept in a shed and that all rumors of the Ripper are true. She hasn't come face to face with Klaus or Rebekah yet." Her contemplative expression mirrored all of ours.

"Don't you see? You were supposed to die in the sacrifice. Had you died, plan B could have already been done. You need to die the same way you did during that ritual before Bonnie, Martha and Bryant can perform the spell. Klaus is going to try and keep you alive." Aginus further explained. With each word she spoke, my chest tightened… All this just to have her die anyway? It wasn't fair.

"He must have thought Damon would turn her… That's why he took her." Caroline said.

"But this plan B only stops him from making more hybrids. How the fuck do we get rid of him?" Jeremy asked.

"Bonnie will find the answer to that question. I cannot answer it for you." Aginus said, suddenly extremely cryptic.

"Why not?" Alaric demanded.

"Because it affects how we help Tyler. Remember, sire bond, only thing keeping him alive?" Bonnie answered.

"Is it _ever_ easy? Your witch laws suck, Aggie." I joke, attempting to make light of the situation. Trying to feel reassuring, knowing Elena can sense me.

"Come now, Bonnie. I have a few ancestral books to give you and we'll contact your cousins." Aginus said, dismissing me completely.

As soon as they leave the rest of us in the living I wonder to Elena's side and take her in my arms, hoping to comfort her. In a quiet tone that I can barely hear she says, "It's okay, I'm just getting my forever with you sooner." With her head resting into my neck.

"Are you sure you want forever with me? You could live you know. Now that I know he's not trying to kill you… I just don't want to take anything from you. I just want… you to be _happy_, however that might be, even if it's not with me." Those may have been the hardest words I've ever had to utter. My fear was very apparent. _Fear that she doesn__'__t want me after all. Not like I want her._

Sighing, she looks up at me, bringing her hands to caress my cheeks. "I _want_ you. Before I just thought I'd at least have an option to _choose_ when I got that. I mean, can you blame me? I don't want to look like Katherine for the rest of eternity!" Smiling, she lightly pecks my lips and I can't help but laugh.

"Right! I'm _sure_ that's your biggest worry at the moment!" The amusement was evident on my face.

"I know, imagine the horror!" She said in mock shock.

Tangling my left hand in her hair, I bring her lips to mine allowing my tongue to explore her, asking for permission to enter. The feel of her tongue moving against mine is something I don't want to lose. It's become a necessity. Moments later, I allow her to breath, resting our foreheads together.

"I love you, Elena."

"I love you, too. It's a necessity for me too." _Damn, nothing__'__s private anymore!_

Laughing, she looks up at me, "Nope, not anymore!"

Chapter 19: Questions, Minions and Decisions

Undisclosed Location

General POV

"When are you going to free them?" She asked with annoyance while swirling the amber colored liquid in the crystal glass she held.

Klaus snapped his head in her direction with a look of hatred clear in his gaze from his place against the wall.

"When the time is right, _Rebekah._ The same thing I told you the last time you asked!" He all but sneered, attempting to control his anger.

"Well, go on _brother_, tell me when the time is going to be _right._" She demanded, finishing off her glass, tossing it so it landed to the immediate right of Klaus, shattering by his ear.

"Now I remember why I stabbed you in the twenties. Forgot how annoying you could be." He said while walking over to get his own refreshment.

"Now, now, Nik, stop teasing your sister. She's bound to be cranky after the time she spent in that coffin of hers." Stefan said, walking into the room, going up to Rebekah, engaging her in a welcome back kiss that went on until Klaus cleared his throat.

"Come off it, Stefan. You're getting in her pants, not me. I don't have to placate her." Klaus retorted, rolling his eyes. Stefan wisely stayed out of this argument coming whereas Rebekah snorted.

"Someone needs to get laid." Rebekah said, making herself comfortable on Stefan's lap.

"Did she give you much trouble when you threw her in the basement?" Klaus asked Stefan, completely ignoring his sister.

"She was too busy giving me dirty looks to put up a fight." He snickered.

"Well then, I guess I should pay a visit to our new detainee." He smirks, walking towards the stairs.

Rebekah turned to straddle her old lover. Lightly trailing her left hand up Stefan's torso to have it rest at the conjunction of neck, she gently rubbed his earlobe while adding pressure to their lower halves. Stefan let his hands travel the naked skin of her toned legs up under her skirt to cup her ass, thoroughly enjoying her presence.

"God, I missed you." Stefan nearly moaned as he brought his lips to hers. He had just barely brushed against her when he felt her smile and heard her laugh.

"You can't miss someone you didn't remember knowing from before." Her eyes glinted with amusement, but Stefan saw the doubt lurking beneath it. They'd been dancing around this topic for weeks, her trying to ignore it in fear of rejection and him avoiding it because of lack of understanding. He didn't know how to explain what he felt so instead he enjoyed the physical aspect of what they shared.

"That's where you're wrong. It was always there; this missing piece, a dull ache. I spent years assuming it was guilt, that I was just living a tortured existence. But it wasn't until Nik completely removed my compulsion that I understood what I was missing." As this point they were nose to nose with Rebekah's hands encasing his neck as she leaned in to listen. Stefan removed his hold from under her skirt, bringing his left hand to cup her cheek, leaving the other to rest at the curve of her waist.

"The spring before I returned to Mystic Falls, he found me and gave me my memories. Our memories. He's the reason I went back. It was simple. To get you back, I had to play his game. So I did." He began to place openmouthed kisses along her jawline line. She sighed in content as she brought her hands to thread through his hair.

"Why are you still playing this game then?" She asked while raising his head from her neck.

"Because you haven't asked to leave." That was it before their lips met again. This time there were no more questions. No more discussion. They would address the cause of their separation after this reunion.

"Hello, Elena." Klaus said as he closed the door he came through and turned to face her. She laid on the bed, paying him no attention.

"Come to kill me yet?" Katherine deliberately added irritation to her voice, still not bothering to face him.

"Now, now, I thought you were brighter than this. I have plans for you." He said as he pulled a chair in front her, facing the back of it to her and taking a seat.

"And here I thought we were just catching up on old times. You know, reminisce how you murdered Jenna and probably orchestrated my parents deaths too." The bitterness was evident in her tone.

"It's not healthy to hold grudges, love." He maintained as eerie calm that resembled boredom.

"What do you want?" Katherine was never one to beat around the bush.

"I just came to welcome you home, being the gentleman I am, but I'll do one better and actually tell you what's going to happen over the next week. Once the vervain in out of your system in the next few days, you'll be compelled to not try and run and not contact anyone you used to know through any means. After that we'll upgrade your accommodations. Food will be here shortly. Don't bother trying to starve yourself." He looked straight at her, while she purposely focused her gaze towards the ceiling.

"Why am I here and not dead?" She tried again.

"You have my mother to blame for that." With that, he got up and left. Leaving her even more confused than before.

Klaus left the house, having heard what was going on between the two other vampires. He wondered out towards the small pond on the outer edges of the property, thinking back to when this all began to become more than breaking the curse. Of course, his mother made sure to make it so that was always the case from the very beginning, he just didn't realize it. He didn't care for being able to make new hybrids. He only wanted to be true to himself. No, it wasn't until April 16th 1923 did he realize the necessity of being able to make them. The night he staked his sister, the last family member he cared for, and took away Stefan's memories.

Wooden bullets had never been so deadly.

"Why did he do it? He loves you, yet he still did all of this. All I remember about that night is the raid. The wooden bullets." Stefan questioned the blonde in his arms. She positioned herself with her head resting on his chest with her arms wound around his muscular midsection and her leg settled between his as they lay under the silk sheets in her room.

"It's not safe was all he told me. I still don't know. He won't tell me. Every time I ask he says he'll tell us soon enough. He won't even unstake the others. I'm surprised Elijah made it out of one for so long." She sounded just as confused.

"Ever since I've gotten you back, I haven't gone a day without vervain. I'm not trusting him not to do it again, whatever his reasons are." He said as he kissed her forehead.

"But that means I won't be able to have my way with you." Came her instantaneous coy response.

"I'll let you do that by my own free will." He replied cheekily as he flipped them over, entwining their hands on his left side, raising it above her head while the other snaked down her unclothed body to hoist her leg high around his waist.

"Promises, promises." She replied before using her free hand to tug his lips down to hers as he entered her, earning a moan from the pair of them.

Klaus reentered the house some time later after having checked up on his hybrids' search in New Orleans. So far they hadn't found the Bennett they needed. It was time to tell the other two what happened that night.

Aginus' Home, New Orleans

"They're going to meet us in Atlanta. They can't come back here with Klaus' hybrids after them." Bonnie told the group.

"What I don't understand is why he needs you guys. From what Kat told me, he really isn't going to kill her. So why does he need you witches in particular? Or even at all?" Caroline asked from her corner next to Tyler.

Questions like this were tossed around for some time until Damon silenced everyone with a hand gesture and went to the window seal. Peaking through the curtains for a brief moment, he returned to speak in a low voice.

"We have company. Time to get some answers. Tyler take the right corner, I'll get the left. Ric, give me a hybrid bomb, something tells me vervain isn't going to cut it this time. C'mon we've got another minute before they get to the door. Aginus is going to answer. Caroline, stay close to the others. Ric stay close to grannie." With that everyone dispersed.

Damon and Tyler went to their respective sides of the house, Damon with rope soaked in wolfbane and Tyler with the hybrid bomb. As soon as they were about to set foot onto the first step of the porch, Tyler threw the bomb in front of them, letting in explode at eye level. The sting they felt was immediately subduing and Damon quickly kicked their knees in from the back and turned their back to face each other, tying them together with the rope around their wrists and ankles. The sizzle of their skin was heard along with their groans of pain. Within minutes they had passed out from the burning sensation digging into their skin.

"Good thing Klaus didn't bother training his pets. That could have been terrible." Damon said as he began dragging the pair of hybrids to the shed in the back. No way in hell were they getting an invitation to the house. Tyler came back with chains to wrap around them, chaining them to a metal structural pillar.

"How did you even hear them coming?" Tyler asked.

"We've been here for three days. Haven't you noticed no one drives around here? The engineer was enough for me to check out where they were going." Damon replied as they finished securing them.

"Our next move?" Ric asked as soon as we reentered the house.

"They're going to be out for another thirty minutes or so, I'd say. The chains will only hold them so long before we have to use more of your tactical appliances." Damon said upon taking a seat on the couch next to Elena. Pulling her to sit between his legs, he wrapped his arms around her, letting her arms rest above his while he rested his chin on her right shoulder. Ever since Stefan showed up his need to physically touch her had increased as if she would disappear if she weren't within his grasp, she'd disappear.

"And after they wake up?" Jeremy reiterated.

"We can't kill them. I assume Klaus will be checking with them sometime in the next few days and we can't do anything to provoke him into hurting Kat. If he does he'll find out about her mysterious healing powers. So we start with questioning them." Damon explained.

"Like they're going to talk." Caroline snorted.

"Probably not to start with, but when they get hungry enough they'll answer something. Knowing Klaus, they probably don't know much more than they need to find Aginus." Tyler said.

"We won't be able to leave them alone for long periods of time. We'll have to start shifts until we figure out what to do with them. It's a safe bet to assume as long as Klaus assumes they're looking he won't be sending anymore of his minions this way." Ric said.

"I'll watch them first." Damon said while hugging Elena closer for a brief second before releasing his hold to get up.

"We won't be able to keep them long, Klaus will get suspicious. We have to figure out Elena's transition." Bonnie added after Damon exited the room.

"We can't do it until Kat escapes. We can't leave her there with no communication when we're the reason she's there in the first place." Elena said. Having already discussed how to undo the blood bond without Katherine being present allowed them the option of leaving her hanging out to dry which Bonnie argued was better than killing her which is what would happen if they did Elena's transition before they broke the bond.

"Elena, the circumstances might not allow us to wait!" Bonnie responded.

"It's not fair to her, Bon." She implored.

"So? When was she ever fair to us? She's the reason Jenna is dead!" The young witch reminded her friend.

"I know. You don't have to remind me. But I won't become like her, I made that promise to myself a long time ago. And doing something like this would make me exactly like her." Elena's exhaustion was apparent in her voice. It felt as though the pair of them had had this argument too many times in the past few hours.

"I understand that, I do, but I need you to know, we can't wait very long. Having the upper hand when it comes to Klaus won't last." She replied softly, clearly acknowledging Elena's predicament.

"A few days is all we need I hope. Last I heard from her conversation with Klaus, she'll have an easier time to get away then." Elena said before getting up to retreat to her room. Bonnie sighed knowing the discussion was over for now. She turned away with Jeremy in tow wondering how he was dealing with all of this. It seemed as though lately he kept withdrawing more and more after Aginus had explained what needed to happen to Elena. Just a few months ago he would have been apart of that discussion but this time he remained silent the entire time.

Once they entered their room, Bonnie and Jeremy began to get ready for bed, the last few days having had little to no sleep left them exhausted. Jeremy climbed into bed first in just pajama bottoms while Bonnie soon followed him into the covers in a tank top and sleep shorts.

Laying there together in each other's arms, they spent their time in silence. Bonnie, unsure how to ask him what he was feeling, knowing one wrong question would cause him to retreat further from her than he presently was, stayed quiet trying to let sleep take her. Just as her breath was evening out, Jeremy shifted onto his side to face her. He took his time looking at her, memorizing her appearance. Feeling his loving caress against her cheeks, she opened her eyes to look at him.

"I love you, you know." He said after having gained her attention. The way he said it, the fatalistic tone in his voice, made Bonnie quiver, not knowing what to expect next, so instead she just smiled softly telling him the same.

"I need you to know I do before I tell you what I've been thinking the past few days. I'm glad you didn't push me into answering you before because I wouldn't have been able to answer you how I wanted to." He went on to explain. Bonnie leaned up to kiss him gently feeling the need to do so as this conversation went on. Her gut just kept telling her there might not be much more of his kisses left for her after tonight.

"What do you need to tell me, Jer?" Bonnie asked in a small, undemanding voice, attempting to let him know that maybe she didn't want to know, that she was too scared to finish this talk because she had the faintest idea where it was headed. Jeremy recognized her tone and began to toy with the hem of her top before slipping under it to feel her warm skin. He felt her involuntary shiver and a rupture of goose bumps appear where ever he touched her. He wished he didn't have to tell her what he was thinking, but he knew it would be unfair not to because there was no changing his mind. He needed to do this for his sister, the last of his family.

"I can't let her do this alone." He said softly, knowing she'd understand. She understood better than most the importance of family, having lost her grandmother and not knowing where her mother is or if she's even still alive. He kept his gaze even as he looked down on her while he continued to caress her firm torso. As the tears began to form in her eyes he shifted his vision, unable to see the rawness of her expression.

He buried his head into the crook of her neck, placing soft, firm kisses along her exposed skin, whispering apologies into her ear as the tears fell from her face. She brought her arms around him, one at his neck, holding him close while went to his waist pulling his body down on top of hers. She relished in his presence with his weight on top of her, thinking this would be one of the last few moments they had.

She felt him raise the hem of her shirt as he began to stroke the underside of her right breast. Needing more of him, she released her hold on him causing him to pause momentarily, thinking she was refusing his advances. She then raised her hands letting him know what she wanted. His head resurfaced from its safe place on the base of her neck to look at her once more, making sure that she wanted this for what may be the last time.

Seeing his confusion, she brought his lips down to hers, allowing her hands to grasp his chocolate locks. Their mouths molded together as their tongued danced around each other. Soon they broke for air and Jeremy pulled back to tug her top over her head. He placed kisses everywhere he could as his hands groped, tweaking her hardened nipples, hearing the noises she made further spurred him on.

Soon his lips traveled down to her chest as his hands went to her waistband. His head dropped down placing kisses on the expanse of her stomach leaving marks as he went, the tightening grasp in his hair letting him know she approved even as she attempted to silence any sounds from passing her lips. He rubbed her soft skin with his nose, inhaling her unique scent that he'd come to love, stopping at her navel. He dipped his tongue in the indentation causing her to finally let loose a staggered breath.

Hearing her, Jeremy smiled as he nuzzled the soft skin just under her navel while he brought his hands from the center of her shorts to the sides, tugging them down her legs at a moderate pace along with her cotton panties, raising himself to his knees in the process. He took a few moments to savor her, closing his eyes momentarily.

Opening them again, his eyes were visibly darker, full of admiration, love and lust. "You're beautiful." He said as he turned towards her left leg, raising it to his mouth, letting his mouth glide back up her smooth, creamy skin, up her calves and thighs to the glistening center. His tongue lapped her thoroughly, entering her as he held her hips in place.

"Jer…" It was a breathy plea. He was sure to miss it and for that reason he didn't give in to what she begged for. He needed to prolong this as long as possible thinking this was the last time he'd be able to show his complete love for her. She squirmed under his hold as he teased her, moaning continuously. Finally his mouth clamped down on her clit sending her into the bliss she craved where she could momentarily forget that he was abandoning her. That he had chosen to follow his sister into an everlasting eternity that didn't include her because he would never ask her to join knowing how much it would hurt her, how much it would cause her to lose.

He let her ride out her orgasm whilst he dragged his body higher, wanting to feel all of her as she convulsed. He brought one nipple into his mouth and grasped the other with his free hand, one being occupied at her waist where he consciously cupped her ass, bringing it to grind against him, creating pleasurable friction, leaving her needing even more. She pushed his pajamas as far as she could reach before he kicked the rest off. His mouth left her nipple reaching up to her neck once more, overcome with possessiveness, knowing her had no right to keep her. That he _couldn__'__t_ keep her.

Their breathing was heavy and their exhaustion was long since forgotten. Bonnie felt him continue to devour her neck; she cherished the attention. There was no conscious thought in these actions anymore; they just let their bodies react to each other. Soon she wanted more again and brought her hand to stroke him. Feeling her hand on him, he groaned. It felt _so good_.

"More, Jer.." was all her got out before he removed her hand and drove into her, moving his lips up to kiss her sounded, muffling the scream that was about to pass through he lips. Loving that fact that he was the one she let do this to her. He raised both her legs and wrapped them around his hips as they moved in sync to one another. Her hands mounted his shoulders, needing something to hold. One of his hands held her bottom, leaving the other to use the bed to support their movements. Her hot breaths were tingling his ear as continued as at their vigorous pace.

Suckling her earlobe brought her over into her second orgasm and her tightening walls pushed Jeremy into his. He kept thrusting until her spasms halted and then collapsed on top of her, breathing hard.

As their breathing calmed and their thoughts cleared, Jeremy was the first to speak. "I'll always love you." He said, placing a kiss on her shoulder.

She brought his face up to look at knowing she needed to reassure him that she understood. Her soft expression allowed him to visibly expel some of his tension. "I'll always love you too." She replied.

Now some of his tears were visible, he responded throatily, "That's what I'm afraid of." He extracted himself from his place on top of her and mended them so they were spooning. He brought his head to rest on her shoulder and hugged her to his body as tightly as he could, molding their fingers together, unwilling to let go just yet. And that is how they stayed the remainder of the night.

They didn't mention how much it hurt or how much they wish it didn't have to be this way. It was just understood. A love and understanding that would never die also wouldn't get the opportunity to live.

They woke up the same way they fell asleep, though with the light of this new day, came a heavy burden. Neither wanting to leave yet both knew they had to. Jeremy decided to be the stronger one and began loosening his hold on the girl he'd known for most of his life, yet didn't know long enough. Though before he could completely leave her, she turned to him and kissed him hard, one last time.

Later that morning, everyone gathered in the kitchen. As predicted the hybrids gave away nothing as yet and were currently unconscious once again. Once everyone settled Elena cleared her throat.

"Katherine overheard something that might help us understand…" She began.

The rest of the group waited for her to continue.

Chapter 20: The Truth About Lies

Undisclosed Location

Katherine's POV

It'd been hours since Klaus had come and gone and as predicted, I was bored out of my mind. Klaus' parting statement did nothing to answer my questions. I went over every detail I knew about the Originals, my time with Klaus and Elijah from when I turned to the 1920s. Never once had I heard anything about the mother apart from what we already knew. She slept with a werewolf and produced the spawn of Satan with all the daddy issues in existence. Exactly how she fit into this plot was beyond me. _Not to mention now I__'__m unbelievably horny. Figures they wouldn__'__t care what their sex appetite did to me! All I need is for one of them to catch the scent and I__'__m fucked. Asses._ _Yes, Elena. I hope you__'__re listening in._

I was disturbed from my inner thoughts some time later when I heard three voices upstairs. Klaus, Stefan and Rebekah. I couldn't hear perfectly from the corner of the room where the bed was situated so I silently moved towards the door hoping not to alert the guard dogs. As I moved closer the voices became clearer. I rested against the wall right beside the door to listen in.

"…Right, so what did you what to tell us, Nik?" Rebekah's voice was the first clear thing I heard.

"What happened that night in the twenties." Klaus responded. _What I would give to have eyes in on this conversation._

"You mean why you stabbed your sister and took my memory?" Stefan asked. The spite was transparent in his tone.

"Settle down, Stefan. If you want to know then I suggest you shut up. Understand?" Klaus' tone was irritated and angry. The silence that followed this statement probably meant Stefan and Rebekah didn't want to test his patience.

"Right, so back to that night. Do you remember anything different about those bullets, Bekah?" Klaus continued with.

"No, I wasn't hit with one of them. I wouldn't know." She sounded confused now.

"They were made of white ash." _This is getting interesting._

"How's that even possible? The only tree was destroyed from what Isobel had told us. That's why there was that whole dagger thing." Stefan spoke next. Rebekah's silence said something else entirely though.

"Our mother planted another tree, didn't she?" Rebekah did _not_ sound happy.

"That's not all she did but I'll get into that later. That's the reason I put the dagger in you. You weren't safe. Stefan knew about the coffins so I had to make him forget and being strapped for time… I couldn't specify exactly _what_ he forgot so he forgot everything to do with us."

"Why would she do that? She was always unfair to you because of Michael, but that tree is bad for us all." Rebekah was beginning to sound so _wounded_. Apparently coming to terms with the fact your mother didn't love and wanted you dead is difficult.

"She planned on killing is all before. I didn't tell anyone of you. Some of us needed the illusion of having good parents. I killed her then, not Michael. She had witches coming to help destroy us."

"Why didn't you just tell us then?" She questioned her brother.

"And you would have believed me? C'mon, Rebekah. You guys would have protected her and then we'd have all ended up dead." Klaus' voice was hard with conviction, daring his sister to refute him.

"You said that's not all she did. What else happened that night?" Stefan asked. _Good boy. Keep him on track._

"The person who attacked us in the twenties was Michael. Our father. After I got rid of you two, I went back to the bar and gathered the stray bullets. Those should have been enough to kill him. It took seven years to track him down. I took him by surprise too. He didn't see it coming, but imagine my surprise when the bullets didn't affect him more than any ordinary wood."

"I don't understand. Why wouldn't the bullets work on him? And how'd you escape him after your plan didn't work?" Rebekah asked.

"I barely escaped. He'd been tracking me ever since, though I haven't found a trace of him for over a decade. The bullets didn't work because mother dearest made sure to spell him. I don't know what kind of spell she used. I've been trying to figure it out, but back to the point of needing hybrids. I have a theory that a hybrid bite should be able to kill him if anyone of them got close enough."

"How'd you come up with that theory? Werewolf bites don't hurt us."

"During our last encounter he said I had no hope of killing him without a broken curse. That wouldn't make any sense unless that was his vulnerability."

"So that's why you're not letting the others out of their coffins?" Stefan asked.

"Among other things. They could help but Michael will get in their heads. We can't let him play mind games. That's why Elijah had to be put down. He's too loyal. Rebekah is only out because that's why you agreed to help break the curse."

"Gee, thanks for the trust, brother." Rebekah scoffed.

"You know I'm right, Bekah." Klaus retorted.

"Do you have any leads on him?" Stefan asked, once again getting back on topic.

"No. That's the problem."

"You have what you need. The curse is broken. Why are you still keeping Elena alive?" Stefan asked.

"I don't know how to kill Michael exactly and Ester wanted her dead with the curse. She might be important in killing him. Just trying to cover all angles." _Klaus is nothing if not comprehensive with planning._

"Damon's coming after her. There's no way he's not." Rebekah said.

"I'm counting on it. He'll want to help when he finds out about what Michael does." Klaus said.

"Damon won't care if your father is coming after you, Nik." Stefan said.

"Michael's part time job is to kill other vampires. He feeds off of them. Don't tell me your brother doesn't see the problem with _that._" _Can nothing be easy? So much for enlisting the father__'__s help to end all of this crap._

"He kills other vampires? He's taking self-hate to a whole new level. And what about the white ash?" Stefan asked.

"I don't know where he got it from. I haven't been able to find out anything about that. Though I've guessed he's fashioned a stake with my name on it already."

"And why are you trying to find those witches? You already have one loyal to you." Rebekah questioned.

"They know about the curse. That information is important. I told you all of this because you need to be prepared in case Michael decides to show up. You're not safe until he's dead. Understand, Beks?" His tone was unusually tender. _Well, the bastard actually has a heart. Interesting._

"Okay. Let us know when our next move is." Stefan said.

"We'll need to go to New Orleans. The two hybrids I sent are proving useless. I'm going to check in with them tomorrow morning and then decide. Elena's vervain should be out of her system by then too. We'll take care of her then." Klaus said.

Moving away from the door back towards the bed, Katherine began to reach out to Elena.

"_Elena? Come out, come out wherever you are!__" __I thought._

"_It__'__s 3 AM! And I was having a good dream, Kat.__" Elena__'__s voice came into her thoughts._

"_So you don__'__t want to know why Klaus is doing all of this, then?__" __Smiling I waited for her to get over her shock._

"_Well! Spit it out!__" __My quickened pulse told me just how excited she got._

"_This is what I overheard__…" __I proceeded to tell her everything ending with, __"__So what do you think we should do?__"_

"_I__'__m going to tell everyone at breakfast. Then I__'__ll tell you. Have you ever heard of Michael before?__" __Elena asked._

"_No. I didn__'__t even see him in the twenties. Maybe those Bennett__'__s know though. Apparently they know a lot they haven__'__t told you. You should consider not trusting them.__"_

"_They wouldn__'__t hurt Bonnie." Elena said._

"_You__'__re not Bonnie. The only person you know is safe with them is Bonnie, in fact. Witches only take care of their own, Elena.__" I said. "__Jeez, you can__'__t be this na__ï__ve anymore."_

"_You__'__re right. So I can__'__t really tell them anything then. Bonnie will tell them. She won__'__t keep this secret. This is the last of her family.__"_

"_Tell everyone about the white ash. Pay attention to Aginus when you say it though, to her reaction. I think you can tell the whole truth to Bonnie and the rest when she__'__s not around. Those witches may be the last of Bonnie__'__s family but you know she won__'__t betray you. She hasn__'__t yet. Her loyalty is to you first.__"_

"_And the hybrids?__"_

"_Don__'__t kill them. Apparently they__'re important minions. You can'__t go easy on them though, Aginus might suspect something.__" __I responded._

"_Okay. I__'__ll talk to you soon.__"_

"_G__'__night.__"_

Aginus' House, New Orleans

General POV

Elena had just finished explaining that white ash wood was still in existence and that they should maybe look for some. Aginus got a pensive look on her face, but said nothing.

"So we don't know about where to look for the trees? No starting point?" Alaric asked to reconfirm.

"Nope. She'll update me though." Elena responded.

"Aginus, can't we try a spell? The tree is a part of the Earth. We should be able to sense its presence." Bonnie asked. Aginus paused before answering.

"We can try. Let's go look at the family books." With that, the pair left the kitchen.

As soon as they were out of earshot and sight, Elena gestured for the rest of the people in the kitchen to follow her quietly. Each had a confused look except Damon. Elena led them out to the porch, ensuring the captives heard nothing. As soon as they were outside, she explained the rest of what she learned.

Jeremy let out a frustrated sigh, wiping his face. "There's no one we can trust. How the fuck do we deal with a backstabbing witch?!" He exclaimed.

"We don't know for sure that Aginus is, but you're right. We can't trust her just yet and I don't know how to tell Bonnie." Elena said looking equally frustrated as her brother.

"I'll tell her. She'll listen to me." Jeremy said.

"In the meanwhile, what are we going to do now? Since apparently killing Klaus is going to make Elena free game for Michael. Aginus is the one who said she needed to die." Alaric said.

"Maybe we should consider teaming up with Klaus…" Tyler said.

"Like we can trust him!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"It was just a thought… You know, common enemies and all that?" Tyler responded.

"It doesn't make sense. Remember Bonnie said how we deal with your sire bond will affect how we deal with Klaus, but now we're supposed to team up with him?" Caroline mentioned.

"For now why don't we just figure out if we can trust these other Bennett's or not? Then we'll come back to the sire bond issue." Damon said.

"I'll go find Bonnie in a little while. You guys should go grill those two now. The hunger should be getting to them soon." Jeremy said before heading back into the house. Alaric, Caroline and Tyler headed towards where the hybrids were being kept leaving Elena and Damon alone on the porch.

"What do you think about all this?" Elena asked as she walked over to Damon, letting her head rest on his chest.

"We're going to side with whoever _isn__'__t_ trying to kill you. I thought that much was obvious." He teased her as he ran his fingers though her hair.

"Now if only we knew who wasn't trying to!" She laughed in response.

He lifted her head with one hand so he could look at her. He brought their lips together in a gentle kiss. Drawing back he smiled and said, "We'll figure it out, Gilbert."

Jeremy found Bonnie at the dinner room table with books surrounding her.

"Where's Aginus?" He questioned as he took a seat beside her.

Bonnie looked at him for a minute before answering, unsure if she should bring up this morning or not. "She is in the backyard, in her garden."

"Did you have any luck with finding a spell to look for the tree?" He asked as he began reaching out for her hand automatically. Though before he could take it, he hesitated, unsure if he was still allowed to. She answered his unasked question by taking his hand anyway.

"Aginus doesn't think we can, but I'm sure it's possible so I'm looking." This statement caught Jeremy's attention.

"Come with me upstairs. I need to tell you something. Elena couldn't tell you this morning because you left to look for a spell." He told her.

"Why don't you tell me here while I keep reading?" She asked, returning to attention to the books at the table.

"Trust me. I can't tell you here." He said and then whispered, "I don't want to be overheard." Bonnie looked up, confused. After a second she got up, bringing him up with her and led him to her room. After shutting the door, she began chanting.

"Okay, now no one can hear us. What did you want to tell me?" She asked.

"It's about what Elena told us this morning and Aginus." Jeremy said, attempting to stall the conversation, trying to think of an easy way to tell Bonnie about the new revelations.

"Okay. What didn't she tell me this morning?" Bonnie asked with a worried expression.

"She didn't tell you this morning with the rest of us because of Aginus." Jeremy began and then proceeded to tell her the rest of the new information. Bonnie remained silent throughout what Jeremy was saying and then took a few minutes to process the information.

"That's why she didn't want to look into finding the tree. She knows where they are! This isn't good, Jer. When we meet up with my cousins I'll be outnumbered if we have to fight." She looked at him with a panicked expression.

"We can't think about that now. We can't let Aginus know we suspect her. For now, just ask her for her help again, saying you need help looking for a way to find the tree. We'll think of something in the meanwhile. But we need to prolong you meeting with your cousins. Elena definitely can't meet them. Aginus knows about Katherine and if she's working with Michael then it's a good bet that he knows as well." After he explained this, his attention was drawn to the fact that their hands were still drawn together. Hesitantly, he looked back up towards Bonnie, observing she had noticed as well. She lifted their intertwined fingers, positioning it in between their chests and began gently rubbing the backside of his palm, holding his gaze.

"I'm not going to let anything slip to Aginus. They may be the last of my blood, but that doesn't make them family. You guys are my family." Bonnie's voice held conviction and truth. She lowered her lips to place a feather light kiss on his knuckles and then let his hand drop from hers. Before she could step away from him, Jeremy caught her by the base of her neck with his left hand and pushed his fingers into her hair. His other hand gripped the curve of her hip and pulled her to himself, joining their torsos to each other's.

He kissed her forehead, then rested his forehead against it.

"Yes, you're our family. No matter what, Bon."

Chapter 21: Playing the Field

New Orleans

Damon's POV

Crouched down in front of Dog 1, I toyed with a wooden stake that had been soaked in wolf's bane. I continued to pass it between my hands while letting the starving bloodhound sweat.

"Ready to talk?" I finally asked, dragging the stake down the length of his arm, hearing the sizzle from the forming wounds.

"Nothing to say." He grunted as the stinging feeling faded momentarily.

"Wrong answer." I said before staking his left shoulder, leaving the wood embedding within him. His cries of pain actually made _me_ cringe. He could hear what Alaric was doing to Dog 2 while I decided my next approach.

"Tell us what you know and you'll die quickly. Remain silent and we're going to bleed you dry and then starve you to hell. Understand?" My voice was eerily devoid of emotion while I masked my face to show nothing. The rage my prisoner was feeling was evident in his eyes.

"You… don't get it. I _can__'__t_ say anything. I can only _ask._" Dog 1's voice was strained and barely audible at this point.

"You were compelled. Tell me what you came here to ask." Finally understanding why he kept on enduring this torture.

"Questions. What do you know about the Original Curse? Where is Michael? Where are trees of White Ask?" His breathing was labored and I could tell he was on the verge of passing out. I pulled out the stake from his shoulder and watched him fall into unconsciousness.

"C'mon, Ric, I have what we need." He followed me outside and we passed the house entrance, preferring to speak alone.

"We are dealing with a dirty witch. Or actually, a family of them. As in _multiple._ This isn't good." I said to him as we made our way to the cars.

"It's time to strike a deal with Klaus. Maybe Elijah didn't know his merry band of Bennetts are working for daddy dearest." Alaric said.

"Elena is getting Katherine to spill the beans as soon as possible. It seems we need to start playing double agents. Aggie can't know we suspect anything while Bonnie tries to figure out their game plan." I went on to say.

"C'mon let's go check on everyone. Jeremy told Bonnie, she's with us." Ric said before walking back towards enemy grounds.

Undisclosed Location: The Next Day

General POV

After the eavesdropping that took place earlier the prior evening, nothing significant has occurred much to Katherine's chagrin. She was, however, glad that things at Elena's end seemed to be progressing. It had now been nearly eighteen hours since she'd heard anything from above so it was safe to assume there would be contact soon to follow. Klaus wasn't about to let _Elena_ starve.

Elena and Katherine had conversed just minutes ago, confirming that the Bennetts weren't to be trusted and now they had to bring in Klaus. As far as can be determined, Klaus is the only confirmed person _not_ trying to kill the doppleganger. _And that__'__s irony for you._ Katherine couldn't help but think about her cursed bloodline. _Fucking witches._

Another hour or two passed while Katherine was lost to her thoughts before she heard the door being opened. She remained still and unassuming while Klaus entered the room.

"Hungry, love?" He asked while setting down a plate of breakfast. Pancakes.

"Not particularly, no." Katherine's response was timid and direct causing Klaus to pause. The usual feistiness that defined Elena was nowhere to be found.

"Well, you'll have to eat anyway." He went on, determined. "The vervain will only be a problem a few more hours. I can just make you eat then."

"We have to talk." She went on saying, finally lifting herself from the confines of her bed and turned to face him. Klaus couldn't hide his interest in the path this confrontation was taking.

"Speak." He replied training his eyes to her every movement.

"I'm not Elena." Klaus didn't know what to make of that statement, but nonetheless he found it amusing.

"So Elena isn't the only doppleganger around?" he retorted.

"Katherine." The smirk present on her face finally had Klaus assuming some seriousness, losing his previous amusement.

"Last I checked, vampires didn't have flush skin and heartbeats."

"Are you assuming you're the only one who knows a witch?" Her smirk just widened as she enjoyed throwing Klaus for a loop.

"Seeing as you had us fooled, why are you exposing yourself?" His expression was genuinely curious.

"Seems like I've found a common interest with you and a way to one up you." Katherine's smile wasn't sinister, one could tell she truly enjoyed _playing_ games, even if she was the bait!

"Oh, do tell, love. I'm glad you came back to me willingly. There's much torture for you to bare now." Klaus' eyes were lit with concealed rage. Either at the fact that he hadn't been able to figure out what was happening under his nose or that Katherine seemed so smug. Whichever the reason was, it irked him to no end.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Blood links are just so nifty, if you ask me. Can't have anything happen to poor precious Elena, now can we?" Her smirk just grew in width.

"You're forgetting that's not something I can't _undo._" His voice was edgy and suggested that Katherine was wearing his patience thin.

"I'll cut down to the chase then. We have your hybrids in New Orleans. And are on first name basis with the witch you were hunting down." Klaus couldn't even have hid his surprise to a naked human eye.

"How'd you find out about _those_ Bennetts?" His eyes were narrowed and hardened. He _really_ hated being one upped.

"Seems your family has trust issues." Her reply was simple but allowed Klaus to connect dots that even Katherine was missing.

"Elijah was… working for my father." Realization hit them both at once and while Katherine was undecided on how to take this news, Klaus knew nothing good would come of that.

"We need a new agreement, Klaus." Katherine abruptly said after Klaus let that statement linger, adding nothing more.

"And what are you suggesting it be?" The way Klaus' voice sounded threw Katherine for a loop. He sounded tired and _betrayed._

"Full disclosure. Seems daddy dearest has had the upper hand for decades and it's in our best interest to work together to even the playing field and figure out how to beat the bitch that started all of this."

"I don't do full disclosure. Nice try."

"Then I guess I'll tell Elena to side with the evil Grannie Bennett. She's been trying to convince Elena that dying is the only way to defeat you. She obviously doesn't realize we know of her position with Michael."

"Elena needs to stay alive." Klaus all but hissed in a slightly elevated voice.

"Full disclosure." Katherine repeated her terms.

"That goes both ways."

"Of course."

"We'll start by contacting Elena, then, shall we?"

"How about we start with letting me out of this ridiculous cell willingly and a blood bag to go with?" Katherine asked with flare.

"This new _agreement_ is based on urgency. Talking to Elena is more important than feeding you, Katherina." It was obvious that he was barely remaining civil at this point, unsure if hurting her would affect the source of his current misery or not.

"Fine. Take my hand." Katherine held out her palm so a confused looking Klaus. "The voices of telepathy. Saves quite a bit on the long distance charges."

"Right…"

Chapter 21: The Second Half of the Picture.

New Orleans. Aggie's House.

Elena's POV.

"_Elennaaa. Come out and play.__" __Katherine__'__s voice rang in my head. I rolled my eyes._

"_Like I hide." __I retorted._

"_No, but I__'__ve come to understand you can ignore the obvious like no other.__" __She playfully responded, causing me to scowl. Bringing up my past with the brothers wasn__'__t going to get me into a talkative mood. But at least I knew this meant she had good, or at least, relatively good news. Like Klaus not being able to compel her!_

"_Cut to the chase, grams.__" __I replied, slightly clipped. It was then I heard another voice, a laugh to be exact. A very British laugh._

"_It__'__s nice to see you two can work together.__" __The sarcasm was obvious but had a mischievous element to it. Associating Klaus with anything__… __not evil? That__'__s a first or second, if you count not wanting to kill me again._

"_We try. But you know how past demons can be, right?__" __My snarkiness present in full force. _

"_Ah, we__'__re getting off track, love.__" __Klaus said with stain. Seems I__'__ve already hit a nerve._

"_Considering you__'__re in my head at the moment, I__'__m guessing Kat__'__s already clued you in. Do we have an agreement or not?__" __I asked._

"_Full disclosure? Yes. I__'__m waiting for your end of the bargain to be completed.__" __His voice came in a condescending manner._

"_Tsk, that__'__s not how this is going to work. You tell us what you know and then you get what we know. We both know I__'__d be a fool to take your word for it.__" __My anger suddenly sparked, remember our previous encounters._

"_Seems we__'__re at a stalemate then, love.__"_

"_No, I__'__m not. I have options, you on the other hand, don__'__t. I can turn and disappear while your father continues whatever he has in store for you. You__'__ll be too busy running to come look for me to get any sort of revenge. So let__'__s try this again, shall we?__" __My end question sounded sickeningly sweet, in hopes of aggravating him. _

"_So Katherine__'__s been putting those ears of hers to good use. I__'__m assuming you know what I told Stefan and Rebekah earlier then?__" __He questioned, seemingly unfazed._

"_A correct assumption.__" __Katherine piped in._

"_Well that__'__s pretty much all I know about what Michael is planning. The fact that Elijah was working with him__… __It doesn__'__t surprise me, but it does disappoint me.__" __He added the last part as an after thought._

"_Maybe if you hadn__'__t led him to believe you dumped your siblings in the middle of the ocean, he would have stayed loyal to you.__" __I bitterly responded._

"_You__'__d be wise not to judge so quickly. He was my older brother. He knew I did no such thing. Why do you think he was quick to believe me the night of the fire if he truly believed I had scattered our siblings in the depths of the ocean?__" Klaus__' __voice was rough with contained rage and even what appeared to be hurt._

"_Why else would he be working for your father then?__" __Now I was genuinely curious. Elijah seemed to be honorable, but even I couldn__'__t deny Klaus__' __claim._

"_My father must have gotten to him and told him about my killing my mother.__" __He replied matter-of-factly. _

"_You did__… __what?!__" __Katherine and I both exclaimed in shock, neither of us having seen that one coming._

"_I killed her. She and Michael planned on killing my siblings and I nearly a decade after they forced us into this life. I overheard them planning spells and occasions. So, Elena, how do you stop a spell from being performed?__" __He questioned mockingly._

"_Why did they want to kill you?__" __My questioning softened, not being able to imagine a mother who could kill her children._

"_Her true reasoning, I__'__ll never understand. I could understand her wanting to just kill me, but not the others.__" __He attempted to mask the pain he felt but our method of communication made that fruitless, we could feel his pain even without understanding it._

"_Why didn__'__t you just tell Elijah what you heard?__" __I asked again, being unable to comprehend how Elijah wouldn__'__t believe his brother._

"_He would have confronted them and gotten himself murdered for being noble. You know, come to think of it, I don__'__t know why it took me a thousand years to stab him.__" __He said bitterly._

"_Apparently he didn__'__t care about you after all, Elena. He sent you into the lion__'__s den." __Katherine said, feeling oddly guilty during this conversation. She silently acknowledged that she was the first blow to this brotherhood all those centuries ago._

"_So we__'__re a team now, Klaus? If you can__'__t commit, your father will play into our weaknesses.__" Elena__'__s voice lacked its natural conviction when addressing Klaus. It had softness to it, reserved for only those that she held close to her heart. It was unsettling to see it being directed to the man who caused her so much pain. _

"_We__'__re a team. For now. After we deal with my father, we__'__re going our separate ways.__"_

"_I see improvement already! No threats of blood shred.__" __Katherine applauded, trying to lighten the mood._

"_Don__'__t get used to it, Katherina.__" __He said through clenched teeth._

"_Wouldn__'__t dare. I do remember the slaughter house you made of my family all those years ago.__" __Katherine spit out._

And then the connection was lost. Elena was alone in her thoughts once more while she hoped the pair didn't kill themselves.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Damon asked, causing me to snap my head up. He ran his hands through his hair and sighed, "I got this… feeling. I didn't like it. So I came to check on you."

"So it's not all one-way now, is it?" I said smiling.

He scoffed. "Right, because it's so fair for you to being able to feel the _good_ stuff while I only feel your distress… occasionally. Actually come to think about it that helps. Let's me know when you're in trouble!" He rambled while approaching me. I chuckled at his protectiveness.

"My very own dark knight."

"You say that now. Wait till that makes me lock you up in a cellar so you don't do something stupid like try and leave me!" The banter was light but there was seriousness in his voice that made me understand this was a likely scenario in his mind.

"I'm never leaving you." I said while cupping the left side of his face bringing him closer to me, as close as I could without feeling his lips on mine. Our breath tickled each other's as I waited for him to respond.

"Even when I fuck up?" The uncertainty in his voice caused me more pain than I thought it would, knowing most of his self-doubt stemmed from myself.

"Even then. But you have to promise excellent made up post angry sex." I smirked, seeing his body react to my words. And just like that his lips were on mine. Exactly where I wanted them. Our limbs tangled together as he hooked my legs around his waist, pushing me down onto the bed.

"That, I can manage." He said as he nuzzled my neck.

"Good." I managed to croak out under his assault on my person. _God, it felt good._

He slowly slid his nose along my neck up to my left ear and nipped at the lobe with his teeth. His breath was slow and erotic while he whispered, "So why were you feeling that bad feeling?"

"Just getting the second half of the picture…" I answered distractedly, trying to get him to finish what he started.

"I take it that means we are now double agents?" He asked, pulling back a little.

"Here let me show you what happened." I said, having given up on the sex I wanted. I bring him back down to me and go over the last conversation I had in mind, letting him know everything that was said and felt, hoping he'd understand where the feeling came from.

"You weren't feeling it… Klaus was?" He questioned completely taken aback.

I nodded my head in return.

"So the bastard has a heart?" Still unable to fully understand what I experienced.

"It seems as though he does after all."

He nods looks at me, he combs through my hair, looking at me with a look I've only seen a few times. It was my favorite look. It had tenderness attached to it and peace, which was a rarity for him. "You're okay." He said simply.

"I am." I smiled.

"Stay okay, please." He pleaded before kissing me once more.

Undisclosed Location

Klaus' POV

"Watch yourself, Katerina. Nowhere in our deal does it say I can't hurt you and by extension, Elena." I kept my voice even, attempting to contain my rage. I really needed to remind her who was in charge here.

"What are you going to do, Klaus? If you haven't noticed there's nothing left for you to take from me."

"Do you think trying to make me _feel_ bad is going to work? Make me say sorry? It's not. I'm _not_ sorry for what I did to you. I could have ended my father centuries ago if it weren't for you! An apology is not something you'll ever be getting for from me." My voice was calm though the rage was evident. I walked off before I really did something stupid like rip her head off or bite her!

I walked through the gardens contemplating the heated exchange with Katerina. I concluded the things I said were truthful. I wasn't sorry then, and I'm not sorry now. She was a just a way for me to get what I want. There were no feelings involved. Tough luck. She can keep pretending she still cares but both, her and I, know she stopped caring for her family the second they ripped her child from her arms. I'll let her cling to her denial if that's what she needs to survive though. Everyone needs something to survive. Something to allow themselves to accept the things they've done. I know better than anyone what that feels like. And that is the only thing her and I have in common.

It was time to bring Stefan and Rebekah up to speed and try to get more answers without resorting to the source. Who knows what'll happen if I unstab Elijah now. I hated this feeling. For so long I thought I was in control… Only I wasn't. I was being toyed with again. Michael was enjoying this. He's been dragging this on way too long. Why didn't he kill us before Elena was born? What's the connection? Why wait when he obviously had the means to follow through? Nothing was making sense.

Chapter 23: Kol's Return

New Orleans, Aggie's House.

General POV

"Are you sure there's no spell you know of to locate the tree?" Bonnie asked Aginus innocently.

"Not to my knowledge, dear." Aginus replied hastily.

"Well, it was worth a shot. I guess now we'll just have to look for it. There aren't that many places where such a tree can grow. I'm sure it's listed under some type of preserved area." Jeremy piped in.

"First we must focus on the present. When will Elena turn? The plans cannot go through unless she is to die." She implored for what seemed the thousandth time in the two days.

"Aginus, we told you, we at least want her to live for her eighteenth birthday! It's two weeks away!" Jeremy shot back, not hiding his frustration.

"Time is of the essence, boy. Watch your tongue." Aginus displayed ice in her voice, one could tell she was angrier then she led on.

"It's just two weeks. As long as we keep her hidden from Klaus, I think we can wait." Bonnie tried mediating the situation.

"I suppose you're right." She replied begrudgingly.

"Can you tell me more about the spell we are going to perform so I can prepare?" Bonnie had been attempting to extract information from Aginus every since we found out she was working for Michael, though she was old, her evading skills were in check. She hadn't given away anything about her plans, but instead kept placating our questions.

"Dear, I told you, when the time comes you will be told what to do." Agnius' tone was dismissive.

"I know! But if you told me what the spell was supposed to do then maybe I could find a way to kept Elena alive! I want my best friend alive!" Bonnie all but yelled. She was playing a dangerous game, playing the empathy card was her only way not to raise Aginus' suspicion towards our plans.

Aginus was surprised at Bonnie's tone and attempted to soften her expression in order to calm her, "I know dear, but there isn't a way to do so." Her tone sounded superficial though maybe that's just because the rest of them knew it was.

"I'll be taking my afternoon rest now. I will see you for dinner. For those of you that require food, that is." She meant for the statement to be lighthearted but even she couldn't keep the venom out of her voice. As she retreated into her room upstairs, Bonnie stared after her wondering why she was working for a vampire like Michael when she clearly hates all of their kind.

Undisclosed Location

Klaus' POV

"It had to have been because of Katerina." Rebekah concluded.

"What?" I asked, not knowing where that came from.

"Yes, please tell me how Elijah betraying Klaus is _also_ my fault." Katherine hissed, quite miffed.

"Elijah loved you. You toyed with him on the side while trying to gain the attention of Nik as well, did you not? Maybe you should think of the consequences of your actions! Elijah was barely able to come to terms with two of our other brothers being in coffins because Nik thought it necessary. Then you came along, toyed with him, killed yourself and disappeared." Rebekah responded sharply.

"Oh, _please._ You know _nothing_ of the relationship I had with your oldest brother!" Katherine said in a deadly voice. One I had never heard from her before. This argument brought me back to the time itself, when everything was happening.

How Elijah begged me not to kill her, that we'd find another way to kill our father. That he _loved _her. Even I had suspicions of them sleeping together, and even though I never cared for Katerina, in my mind, _she_ didn't know that I wasn't fond of her. That _I _didn't love her. In my mind she was probably thinking of Elijah every time I fucked her. That betrayal was what solidified her fate. That is why I told Elijah to stop fancying the soon to be dead or give her blood since he'd want eternity sooner or later. Now that I think about it, that's when it must of occurred. He turned a cold shoulder after I found his begging amusing. I don't know why I neglected to recognize it. I suppose I wanted to believe after Tatia he wouldn't let a girl come between us. Guess I was wrong.

Bringing me out of my memories I heard Rebekah, "So you're telling me you weren't fucking him? Them both?" The venom in her voice was palpable.

"Not that it's any of your business, but no. I wanted to stay with you people for a naïve belief that you'd accept me! I turned Elijah's advances down time and time again, but now looking back at it, I wish I hadn't. At least I would have died loved." Katherine's voice had died down, making it just above a whisper. She was never one to lie about her sexual encounters so there was no reason not to believe her. Though the stubbornness in me refused to acknowledge her claim. The meaning of which was not something I wanted to dwell on.

Her statement caused a pregnant pause, each of us in our own thoughts.

"Rebekah is right though. That's when it happened. You may not have been sleeping with him, but that's what made him change." I finally said.

"We need to find his confidante. He was no longer turning to you. There had to have been someone." Stefan offered a means of approach to the problem.

"The martins, his favorite witches, are dead. Slater and Rose are also dead. Who else was there?" I asked.

"There was that one girl. She clung to each and every one of you. If anyone knows who Elijah remained close to, it's her." Katherine said.

"Ann." Rebekah recalled.

"Time to find her. She always had a thing for Kol, didn't she?" I asked, forming a plan.

"We're going to wake him?" Rebekah's eyes lit up from the prospect of seeing her brother once more.

"We are." I said smiling, finally feeling something that resembled control.

Aggie's House, New Orleans

General POV

Bonnie looked towards the stairs Aginus had gone up and silently followed, gesturing Jeremy to do the same. They approached the outside of her room and tried to listen for anything. Bonnie frowned. She heard no movement. Instead of being discouraged, she began chanting under her breath. The spell was designed to enhance hearing. She took Jeremy's hand so he could feel its affects. Still the room was silent. Shaking her head, she tugged Jeremy down the hall to their room, closing the door behind her.

"She spelled the room so no one would hear her. Whatever she's doing, it's not rest." She stated looking at Jeremy's confused face.

"Is there anyway you can counter her spell without her knowing?" Jeremy asked her finally understanding what Bonnie was implying.

"No, we'll have to put a bug in her room or something because she'll know if another witch, namely me, is interfering with her spell. I know, it's very 007 of me and not so witchy." She replied trying to smile, though it lacked its usual warmth.

"It doesn't make you any less of a witch, Bonnie. It's actually smart, because then you're not draining yourself working so many spells at once." Jeremy reassured her. He knew her insecurities were resurfacing.

"Thanks. I'll get someone to find something we can use. There isn't much time," she said softly, before kissing him on the cheek and turning to go. Jeremy wanted so badly to grab for her, but he knew it wouldn't be fair. He couldn't choose her. He had chosen family and that meant giving her up. He'd have to bare it. As the door clicked shut, he let out an exasperated breath and ran a hand through his hair. Apparently, life never got easy and always revolved around sacrifices.

Undisclosed Location

Klaus' POV

"Welcome back to the living, brother." Both the brothers had an identical smirk plastered on their face.

"Well, well, well. Seems I've been let out of the cage. Which means you mean something. So get on with it, Nik." Kol got straight to the point. Centuries in a coffin did nothing for his patience.

"You remember your favorite groupie, Ann?" Pretenses could wait. According to Katherine, two weeks is all we're going to get to figure out what's going on.

"Oh, she was kinky. Even back then as a human." He smirked.

"We need her for information. And you're going to help us get it. It's time to fill you in on why you were in a coffin this long." I responded.

"So it wasn't just you being selfish then?" He mocked me. I suppose I deserve that.

"You'd be surprised. C'mon, let's get you up to date." I said while we left the cellar.

"I'm going to shower first, thanks." Kol's attitude returned in full force, reminding me why it was such a danger to bring him back.

Rolling my eyes, "Hurry. You'll understand why we're strapped for time once you get the full story."

"Can't wait."

Chapter 24:

Nebraska: Ann's Domain

General POV

"You do realize if you'd opened your bloody mouth seven centuries ago, we wouldn't be in this damned situation, right big brother?" Kol spoke from the passenger side of the blue Infinity FX they were in.

"We're not getting into this _again_." Rebekah said irritatedly. She'd sat silently while Kol and Nik bickered over the same thing over and over again. Stefan just seemed amused watching this sibling affair in first person. Noticing Stefan's slight smirk of enjoyment Rebekah shot him a glare that him attempting to wipe it off immediate, even though he failed in his attempt and ended up shrugging at his own helplessness. While Katherine for uncharacteristically quiet with a blank expression consuming her features.

"Listen to our lovely sister, Kol. Sometimes she actually knows what she's talking about. Now stay on task! We're just outside where she supposedly lives. Though if she's still in cahoots with Elijah this might be a bad idea. We need to approach this carefully. She might even have those nasty wooden samplers for us." Klaus cautioned for the thousandth time in the sort road trip they had to take.

"Careful, brother. I might think you actually care if I come out of this alive." Kol rolled his eyes.

Once they packed the car, the five filed out of the car and went straight to the front door with Kol in the forefront, hoping to remain in the vampires good graces long enough to extract information if compulsion didn't work.

Just before Kol to ringing the front door, Katherine's hand shot up, stopping his raised hand just in time. She looked around calmly, seemingly not to alert anyone of her doing so. Her hand then slowly retracted itself from Kol's wrist and gestured for the group to follow her. The rest of them were beyond confused. Klaus was just about to start yelling when Katherine also clamped a hand over his mouth, giving everyone a stern, pleading look. _Trust me._ It said. Unwillingly, they all retreated back into the vehicle with Katherine in the driver's seat this time. Not speaking, she sped away from the scene.

New Orleans, Aginus' House. (Earlier that Day)

General POV

Bonnie knocked on Aginus' door the next day during one of her "rests" and waited patiently for Aginus to open the door. She assumed it would take a minute or so to collect herself from whatever it was she was hiding. She waited a little longer than she had originally anticipated and began to doubt whether or not Aginus would just ignore her.

Just as she turned to leave, Bonnie heard the door creak open and turned to face it once more.

"What is it, dear?" Aginus asked, seemingly sleepy.

"I… needed to talk to you, not around the others. But this is the only time you're alone and I know no one will hear." Bonnie said, had she been looking close enough attention, she would have seen a slight smirk appear on her ancestor's face.

"Come in, child. What is it you need to speak to me about?" Aginus questioned.

"I… I just." Bonnie began.

"What is it? You can tell me." Aginus cajoled her.

"I don't know what I'm doing! My grams was the only one to help me with my abilities. And she… She's gone. There's no one I can turn to. How am I supposed to know how to fix Tyler? Or keep Elena alive? Grams. She would have known. I feel like I'm failing them." Bonnie broke down in tears, grabbing onto Aginus. Aginus was taken aback momentarily, failing to notice Bonnie adding a few electronic additions to the underside of a table nearby.

"We do the best we can, child. Sometimes people just can't be saved. Here, let's get you to your room so you can rest. Stop worrying." Aginus' tone was slightly abrasive, though passably sympathetic. Bonnie wiped the tears from her face and quietly followed her last living kin outside her room silently praying her efforts would be fruitful.

Minutes later Damon and Tyler sat quietly in their car across the street under the pretense of preparing to move the captives. What they were really doing was eavesdrop on the old woman who seemed to be out to murder them. They waited a few minutes before hearing a door open and close drawing their attention.

"_What was that about?__" __A defined male voice asked. It held a slight accent though it was nothing definitive._

"_Bonnie showed uncharacteristic weakness. Something isn__'__t right.__" __Aginus said in a worried tone._

"_Maybe your blood isn__'__t as strong as you think it is.__" __The voice taunted her. _

"_You know well enough how strong my blood is.__" __She snapped back. _

"_Touchy this afternoon. Now tell me when you__'__re killing the girl.__" __He demanded._

"_They__'__ve asked for two weeks. Until she turns eighteen.__" __She responded._

"_That__'__s one week too long. Speed up the process, witch. You know it__'__s time to deal with Klaus firsthand. He__'__d have already been dead if it weren__'__t for the other witch! I would have finished it when the girl was just a child. Before they even had a chance to find anything out.__" __Now the voice was angry. It surprised Damon and Tyler, considering they heard no actual raised voices._

"_Leave Bonnie__'__s mother out of this. She paid the price for defying you already.__" Aginus__' __tone was sharper than either had ever heard. _

_The next thing Damon and Tyler heard was a sinister chuckle. _

"_That__'__s right. She did. By her own blood.__"_

"_The very same that__'__ll keep you alive after Klaus is dead so watch your tongue, Michael.__" __Her voice was clipped; it wasn__'__t hard to imagine what her expression said. Apparently Michael had better remember who not to double cross._

"_Very well. It won__'__t be long now. I doubt even Klaus is this slow. He__'__ll be reaching Ann__'__s shortly and at least one of them will die this afternoon. Ann is ready for them. They__'__ll leave with nothing but a dead body.__" __He replied shortly._

"_See to it that it goes as planned. I__'__ll tend to making sure the girl dies this week.__"_

_There was a short silence afterwards while Damon and Tyler tried to wrap their minds around this newfound information. _

"Warn them! Get Elena!" Tyler was the first to recover from their stupor. Just as he was saying so Elena came out of the house in a brisk walk coming straight to the car.

"What's wrong?" She questioned frantically, having felt Damon's panic, the very feeling that carried her to him.

"Get Katherine to stop them from seeing Ann. It's an ambush!" Tyler replied hastily. Elena took one look at Damon and knew now was not the time to seek a response from him. She just opened the door and climbed into his lap willing her mind to seek Katherine.

Nebraska

"Well, spit it out!" Klaus spoke angrily.

"It was a set up." Katherine returned simply.

"Excuse me?" Kol jumped in.

"If Damon hadn't found out in time, one of us at least would be dead. Except Klaus. Seems Daddy has something special planned for you." Katherine stated clinically.

"She was the one Elijah kept close. Probably the one who turned him to Michael." Rebekah added starting to piece together the information.

"Apparently she wasn't a groupie without an agenda." Stefan said.

"I turned that bitch too." Klaus stated bitterly, feeling the force of his past actions in full force.

They drove another few minutes in silence when Katherine swerved the car left while counter steering, seeing a girl in the road.

"That's her!" Rebekah said after regaining her bearings, having hit her head on the window.

"Well, what's it going to be? Fight or flight?" Katherine asked while keeping her eyes trained to the advancing vampire.

"Time to clean up my mess. You guys keep going. She can't kill me. Elena is alive." Klaus responded, unbuckling his belt.

"You don't need her alive. It's a safe bet she knows nothing other than to cause trouble." Stefan said.

"I'm coming with you, brother." Kol said while unbuckling his belt as well.

"Stay put, Kol. Don't be stupid. I'll be back." Were his last words before exiting the car.

"Let him. It's smart. She can't hurt him. We're going to the house. He's dealing with that." Katherine said and high-tailed it away from a battle that would surely be unpleasant.

Klaus' Vs Ann

"Well, well, well. Look who finally decided to pay crazy Ann a visit." She smirked once Klaus was within taunting distance.

"Living up to your name I see. What other dirty work of dear old father have you been doing?" He sneered back.

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know. Elijah might tell you, would you happen to know where he is? It's so unlike my lover not to check in with me from time to time." Her response angered Klaus beyond recognition.

"Don't you dare pretend to care for him now." Klaus spat and in the next beat was pulling out her heart. He could have sworn he had seen her smile with her last breath. An odd contrast to the expression she projected moments ago.

He didn't notice it at first, but the hand that held her un-beating heart began to burn. He immediately dropped the organ to exam what the hell what was happening. His hand was turning grey in the places that were exposed to the dead vampire's blood. It was painful. It felt like fire yet he saw none.

He held his upper forearm, applying pressure to ease the pain and sped towards the direction in which the rest had gone.

"Your brother has finally caught up. I'm pulling over." Katherine said noticing small blurs in her rearview. She pulled off soon afterwards in front of a gas station and exited the car. The others followed.

"What the fuck happened to your hand?" Katherine was the first to see. It's grey appearance was difficult to disguise.

"It's the blood. No one touch it! I have a feeling it hasn't spread through me because of my wolf lines. It burns when I feel the venom trying to spread. But it's like… this wall. It won't go passed where her blood is." Klaus explained through his pained expression. They knew it had to be bad when Klaus couldn't mask it. He was never one to show weakness.

"I'll get water to wash it off. That might help since it's triggered by her blood." Stefan responded warily. He brought out a large bottle from the inside and a towel.

"I'll ask Elena to tell Bonnie. She'll start working on something." Katherine said before leaving for the car.

"Remember don't touch it or the run off." Rebekah said keeping her distance as Stefan poured the water onto Klaus' wound. The blood ran off his hand and onto the ground, though his skin remained just as grey. Klaus grimaced as he felt another jolt of pain.

"Fuck it all to hell." Klaus exclaimed before wiping off the water and heading to the car.

"We need to go to New Orleans. Bonnie's the only witch I know that'll willing help him. She's the strongest too." Stefan said, watching Klaus slam the door of the car.

"We need to fix him." Kol replied, a hint of desperation in his voice.

"We will. It can't be like before. We all just let things happen to him." Rebekah responded sadly.

"C'mon. It's a long drive." Stefan said.

New Orleans

"I've passed along the message. Tyler, go find Bonnie and tell her exactly what you heard. We'll see you soon. Make sure Aginus doesn't hear." Elena said.

"Okay, don't take too long. We have to go. She's going to try and kill you and we don't know how or when!" Tyler responded before running out of the car.

"You know, someone trying to kill me isn't new. What's wrong?" Elena asked while softly caressing Damon's cheek.

"They tried to do it when you were a child. Bonnie's mom stopped it. She kept him away for this long. I'm wondering what changed. Something must have happened to her. She was your protection. Now Bonnie… She's strong. But she's about to find out you're the reason her mom left. She's about to find out her mother is probably dead now, or worse. I don't think she'll be able to take that. She might turn on us." Damon voiced his concern while hugging Elena close to him. He needed to feel her.

"Bonnie is stronger than we know, but if she decides that she can't help us win, I know she won't help them win either." Elena reasoned with him.

"I hope you're right." He responded.

"C'mon, we have to get the jump on Aginus. Or I might really die today!" Elena said, trying to pass the comment off as a joke, though Damon saw right through it. She was scared. Scared to the point where she could do nothing but see what happens.

Chapter 25: The Bennett's

New Orleans

General POV

"My mom?" Bonnie questioned upon hearing Tyler relay what they learned from Aginus' conversation.

"Yes… I don't know what they meant when they spoke of blood. I don't even know what happened to your mom. All we know is we have to go. Now. Before your grandma goes on a killing spree. Caroline is already getting things together discreetly. So is Jeremy." Tyler explained. Once he took the time to examine Bonnie, he noticed her eyes visibly darken. She was shaking with anger.

"Bonnie… we have to go. You're not safe here either." He continued.

"Get Damon. It's time to get answers." There was coldness to her voice. One he heard never heard her speak. All he knew was that this was not the time to argue, however before he went to get Damon, he found that he had come to them along with Elena.

"Yes?" He questioned.

"I need to get Aginus to answer questions. I'm not one for physical labor. You and Tyler get to the torture. I'll counteract any of her spells. Got it?" She spoke with a clear and detached tone.

"You want to torture your grandmother of sorts?" This visibly surprised him. As if he expected her to do something else completely.

"That woman isn't my grandmother. My grandmother was so kindly killed because of you two years ago. That woman is the reason my mother is probably dead."

"It's my fault she died, Bonnie." Elena said, finally speaking after trying to read her friend's motives and actions.

"She protected her best friend's daughter. I'm going to finish what she couldn't." Bonnie's expression temporarily softened as she explained herself to Elena.

"Then I do believe we have left over rope." He said before grabbing Tyler and heading for the exit. Elena and Bonnie needed time. Or they'd break.

"Come here." Elena said softly. She pulled one of her oldest friends into a tight embrace.

"She didn't leave me." Bonnie's sniffled with a heavy voice. "She never did. And I repaid her by saying she was dead!"

"You couldn't have known, Bon. No one told us anything. My mom… I don't get it. They had to have known who I was." Elena responded with matching emotions.

"It's selfish, but now… It's like a weight has been lifted. The not knowing before. Not being enough for her. It was too much. This… it's like relief. Like I can finally move on. Like I can finally not feel guilty for mourning her. For our loss." Bonnie was quivering. The tears ran freely down her face. The trembling vibrated through her as she confided in one of the last people she had left to protect.

"We'll never know what they were thinking. They couldn't have kept in touch… I went through all of my mom's things. There was nothing there." At this point both companions slid to the floor as they assessed the situation they found themselves in. Each wondering when it would end. When it would get easier. Thus far, life only got harder.

"Let's find out what happened to my mom." Bonnie said, wiping the remaining tears from her face.

"Let's." Caroline said from the door. She walked to the two people she'd do anything for and offered each a hand. The group hug that followed after was long over due.

"Aginus." Damon said coldly, startling the old witch slightly.

"What is it, boy?" She replied harshly.

"Oh, you're going to regret using that tone with me." He smirked before hitting her head, knocking her unconscious.

Soon the old witch came to her senses and found herself tied mercilessly a chair and seemingly drained of enough coherency to formulate a spell to harm her captors.

"You're making a mistake, boy. Bonnie will end you!" She said with venom radiating through her glazed eyes. All she could make out was the direction of Damon's figure.

"On the contrary, grandmother, I'm going to end you." Bonnie's cold voice ring sinisterly into her right ear. Aginus' eyes widen in shock.

"You're going to kill the last of your blood for a vampire?" Aginus quickly changed tactics to buy time and regain strength for a spell. Her tone went from threatening to mocking in seconds. Her true chameleon nature was present in full force.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm going to do. I did learn something from you after all. Or did you think I wasn't aware you were helping Michael?" Bonnie tilted her to the side as she rounded a woman whom she couldn't bring herself to loath just hours ago. Times change. Quickly.

"What do you know?" This was the first sign she showed of fear. Yet, there was no remorse. Now, that was about to change.

"It's not about what we know, witch. It's about what you know." Damon spat before twisting her left index finger until a snap was heard. She gasped in pain and it only made Bonnie smile. There was darkness in her that wasn't there before, one that may never leave.

"Old bones. They're easy to break. You know, I might even feed you blood. Just so I can break them again. Then when you bore me, I'll snap your neck. And we all know what that means. So you best not bore me. Or piss me off." He continued to speak during her recovery that was visible through her labored breaths and hisses.

"Oh, I'll have my fun before I let him take it too far, don't worry, Aggie." Bonnie added before slashing the length of Aginus' forearm with a thin blade, enjoying the piercing scream that escaped her captive's lips.

"I'd start talking if I were you. Or soon you'll wish I'd have kill you earlier." Damon said, crouching at eye level.

"Let's start with the basics, shall we? My mother." Bonnie was sharp. As soon as the words left her mouth Aginus' wound started to burn. It felt as if her blood was boiling her skin instantaneously. Through her pain, Aginus realized this is what changed Bonnie, the knowledge that she somehow caused the demise of her mother. That she didn't help her. Though, there was nothing to be done about that now. Bonnie's mother chose the wrong side. She paid for it.

"This should be a lesson to you. She chose the wrong side. You can guess where she ended up." Aginus wouldn't break. Because then everything she did was for nothing. Everything she sacrificed would be for nothing. They couldn't know what was coming their way. Michael will just have to pull through on his own.

"Answers. Now." Bonnie repeated before slashing her other arm and letting it burn from the inside out. The pain was taking a toll on her concentration. She couldn't think. No spell came to aide her. The spirits wouldn't help here either. Not after what she did to her own in the name of good. Karma is a bitch.

"She didn't know how to kill Michael when he first came for Elena. It was a miracle he didn't get his hands on her before she sensed his presence. He… hadn't expected a witch's interference given his endgame." Aginus breathed out, willing unconsciousness to come. To buy time. Just as the thought occurred to her, Damon snapped her other index finger, causing her to scream once more. Tears were forming in her eyes. She didn't want to show weakness but there was only so much her body could handle.

"Stop buying time. I'm not letting you pass out." He said harshly. "Get to the good parts before I crush a toe while I'm at it."

"She desiccated him using dark magic. She used her blood to complete the ritual. The catch was she had to stop a heart in order to do it. Grayson volunteered." She said while coughing up specks of blood. "Then she hid his body and left Mystic Falls."

"Why?" Bonnie demanded, losing control of her temper, causing Aginus' wounds flame. Aginus was on the verge of fading. Damon needed to keep her awake. Information and time were things they couldn't get enough of.

"Calm down, Bonnie! She can't lose consciousness. We'll waste too much time!" Damon implored. He didn't want to bring Bonnie's temper down on him. His words seemed to bring her emotions in check.

"Tell me. Now." Bonnie was now facing a woman facing her death.

"Her blood would help anyone looking for Michael. It would lead them to him. It wasn't safe for her to stay for either Elena or herself." Aginus' teeth were clenched, her face was dripping with sweat and the spilling blood was drying over her wounds. It wouldn't be much longer before she was of no use to them.

"She spent years running. You tracked her though, didn't you?" Damon probed, knowing there was little time left.

"Killed her too. Finally setting Michael free and finish what should have ended years ago." Aginus spat, knowing it would push Bonnie over the edge. If she lost her temper again, she'd be dead and that's exactly what she wanted. She could provide no more forced answers if she wasn't breathing. Byrant and Martha would finish her quest. They knew of nothing else.

"You bitch!" Bonnie screamed before taking the blade in her hand to slam into the trader's chest.

"Wait!" Damon said before grabbing her raised arm. Though before he could explain anything Elena came running into the room.

"We need to get Aginus to tell us what was wrong with Ann's blood. There's been an incident." She said, a little out of breath.

"You heard her. Hurry up so I can put you out of your misery." Damon said before yanking her head by her hair in a firm manner. She winced. She was out of plans to die. She didn't understand how they could have found out about Ann… Not unless. She cursed herself mentally. Of course. They were trying to keep Elena alive. So was Klaus. But as she came to this realization she felt her breath begin to slow. She smiled. She wouldn't have to give up all her cards. Now it was up to Bryant and Martha. She had faith. They would succeed. She trained them well. They would help Michael kill Klaus and all the other Originals. Then use the weapon I gave them to kill him as well. Only humans were meant to live. It was black and white. Supernatural elements weren't meant to do what these vampires did. It had to stop.

Aginus' last words were the trigger to Bonnie's tears. "How do you think I killed your mother? I wouldn't let her blood go to waste."

"Wha…?" Damon began before noticing the lack of heart beat. Aginus was dead. They'd run out of time for more information.

Tears slowly rolled down Bonnie's cheeks. She'd finally found out why her mother left her. It was equally liberating and burdening. She couldn't let her down. Her mother had died saving her friends and she'd do the same, only better, because she would live. They wouldn't win a second time.

Chapter 26: United We Stand… Or Die.

New Orleans, Aginus' House. 2 Hours After Aginus' Death.

General POV

"I'm thinking we have at most a day and a half before Michael figures out his witch is dead and tells the other two." Damon spoke while the other's processed what actually happened. "We need to get to Klaus and then plan from there. C'mon you guys, get everything together. Bonnie and Jeremy go through her things. Look for clues."

Damon needed to take charge. The past two hours had been lethargic. After filling in the others on Aginus and what was said, there hadn't been any movement, mostly because of Bonnie seemed to be unaware of the situation completely despite having orchestrated a majority of it herself.

It was after Damon spoke those words, that Bonnie's vision sharpened. "There's not enough time to go through her things. I'm taking the Grimoires, rare ingredients and a personal belonging." With that, she left leaving everyone wondering if she had finally snapped. Everyone in this room was broken; there was no question about it. Now it was just about hoping repairs weren't out of the question because as long as everyone could be fixed, there was hope for innocence; an innocence that kept the helplessness at bay.

"Jer…" The plea left Elena's mouth as soon as the young witch had fled the room.

"I've got her." He nodded perceptively, before following the girl he loved.

"We'll go untie the hybrids. They are coming with us." Damon told Tyler, seeing as he was the only one who could without possibly dying in the process. Caroline left to retrieve any of their own personal effects that were important, leaving just Damon and Elena in the room.

"To think I hated her for the longest time when I first rolled into town." Damon attempted to lighten the heavy air surrounding the pair.

"We would have probably been dead a long time ago if it weren't for her and her Grams." Elena acknowledged.

"Hopefully she keeps saving us, then." He responded.

"Wow. Damon Salvatore letting someone else take complete credit for saving the day? Times have changed." Elena smiled.

"They changed a long time ago. We just didn't want to see it. I didn't want to admit it." He sighed.

"C'mon, let's start thinking of a new way to stay ahead of Klaus before he decides we're expendable." Elena said while linking her hands with Damon's.

"The ease at which we speak of our demise should probably frighten us, you know." Damon chuckled.

"That doesn't scare me. What scares me is forgetting how to really live. When all this is over… I won't have anything to do. I'm scared of forgetting what freedom is like. What living is like." She said with a vacant expression, turning to face one of the very few people she had left to care for.

"I'll teach you again." His voice was soft while his thumbs caressed her cheeks. Leaning in, he kissed her in the softest way possible and in that moment their unique blood bond helped them share something they never admitted to having. Fear; losing lives they never got to live. Having let their friends die for nothing. It would be the ultimate failure, knowing they couldn't even survive for the ones who've already died. Neither of the pair knew how to face this charge so neither mentioned it once their affectionate kiss broke.

"Shall we?" Damon asked, gesturing towards the door.

"No time like the present." She replied tugging his arm as she began to move.

Once the group had gotten all they needed, they headed to the cars. Tyler came with 2 hybrids in tow; Caroline had arranged the essentials into each vehicle and as soon as everyone was outside, Bonnie turned to face the home we'd resided in for the last week. She looked at it for a few minutes, as if deciding her plan of action.

Then, seemingly having made a decision, she tilted her head to the right and a not a moment later the house went up in flames. No one knew how to react to this or even if they should react to it at all so they stood there idly not caring they were probably attracting attention to themselves or that someone might get hurt.

The flames never spread beyond the boundaries of Aginus' walls and though the house was burning, there was no smoke leaving the area. Minutes passed as the house charred into nothingness and everyone just watched.

As soon as the deed was done Bonnie spoke, "That should send a message to my cousins. They should know who they're coming after." They knew there was more to it then that, but no one mentioned anything, they just turned back to the cars and began to walk towards them.

They were heading back to Mystic Falls. Klaus was already in route. Really, there was no other place to finally end this chapter of their lives. It would either kill them or save them.

Mystic Falls: The Next Day

Klaus' POV

We had arrived at the Salvatore boarding house earlier that day. Stefan and Rebekah had taken Kol to Richmond to raid the blood supply after having been informed Mystic Falls now had the water supply of the town vervained. There would be no from-the-source feeding it seemed. That being the case, it left Katherine and I with nothing to do.

The first thing I did was choose a room to retire into. I had a feeling the next few days wouldn't be full of rest so I attempted to get some today. I picked a room in the west most section of the home, the furthest from the others. I wasn't used to having this many people around. It had been a long time since people, supernatural and human alike, had willing resided with me.

I examined my new dwellings and decided it would do even though it had a slight antique feel to it. The space was large and open with complete furnishings; a king size bed with navy blue silk bedding, a dresser, mirror and even a desk. Seeing the desk, however, just reminded me of my recently acquired injury. I looked down at my arm and took in the greyish new details. I'd been dead for over a thousand years and yet, never had I _felt_ dead until this incident. It was my drawing arm; my last connection to the humanity I hid well. My arm was a corpse and there was nothing I could do about it.

It was another thing I could tack on to the list of his father's doing I thought bitterly.

I stripped myself of my clothing and headed towards my in suite bathroom for a long overdue shower. Ann's blood lingered on my body. I knew it was because of my ashen hand, but I allowed myself the small excuse of bad hygiene. Stepping into the shower, I closed the glass door behind me, turning the water on and soaked myself while steam filled the vicinity.

I was right about my arm. It was a corpse. I couldn't even feel the droplets of water cascading down my fingertips.

Using my unharmed arm, I lathered myself in soap and continued to stand under the flow of water, watching as the suds were washed from my body. Soon the water turned cold and I was forced to give up on my clinging hope a shower would give me my hand back, and by extension that small bit of humanity I had tucked away.

Logically, I knew I hadn't lost anything but my hand, yet the idea that I could no longer do one of the last things that kept me sane, was suffocating. I let my body slide down to the floor of shower as I wallowed in another defeat. I couldn't show others this weakness of mine. I hadn't shown weakness in centuries and I couldn't start now. I needed a new game plan and I'd be damned if I didn't think of one soon.

With new mind set, I shut the water off as I lifted myself from the floor. I pulled a towel and wrapped my water-beaded waistline as I stepped out of the shower and headed to the bedroom.

I found Katherine lying on my bed with a look of boredom plaster on her face as she flipped through a magazine. She was lying there as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Her skintight red halter-top and dark skinny jeans blended well with the bedding. I took a minute to admire the sight before taking note of the black heels she wore that were now on my sheets. _Bitch._

"Is there a reason you're here, Katerina?" Klaus asked after a few moments of silence.

"I'm bored." Was her simple reply.

"So go do something. Don't bug me." I said, still leaning against the bathroom doorframe. Katherine didn't respond to this so I walked over to the bed and roughly grabbed her right heel and yanked it off her foot, throwing it on the floor before repeating the process with the second foot. I made sure it hurt enough to get a point across without actually harming her foot before dropping it once again. _Fucking blood bond._ "Thanks for removing your shoes from my bed."

"You're welcome." She snarked back, finally looking up completely. Katherine never was shy in making something known, and this time was no different. I suppose it was entertaining to watch her ogle my body so openly. I smirked.

"You going to keep eye fucking me or do what I told you to do?" I was provoking her. She was easy. I knew exactly which buttons to push to get her to react.

"See, the thing with blood bonds is, along with being good life insurance, you share things like feelings. Emotions like lust." There was a vigor in her eyes. A calculating fire. She was looking straight at me, hoping to get a reaction. But I was better at this game than she was. She wanted sex and I wanted to punish her. Punish her for running. Punish her for making me face my failures in letting her run. _Punish her for making me feel period._

I grabbed her right foot with the same hand that ended Ann's life just a day ago, noticing it looked even greyer against the dark denim encasing her toned legs. I edged her forward, tugging her towards me with the same hand, noting bitterly, there was still no life in it. My hands glided up each leg and once again, I was forced to contrast the difference in each arm. It angered me.

I had her pulled to the edge of the bed with her legs spread wide enough to for me to stand between them.

"You not being pretty was never a problem, you know." Her voice was sultry: low and husky. A sure fire way of getting any man with a libido, but they didn't have the advantage of knowing Katerina Petrova. Though, I could find out what she wants after this escapade. If anything, sex always helps with frustration. Maybe it'd even distract me from the grey of my body.

"We _both_ know that, quite well, if I recall. Is it still that easy to make you cum, Katarina?" I yanked her up roughly by her neck, speaking in low tones just under her left ear. I smirked finding her unneeded breaths already jagged. We both knew this wasn't going to be anything but pain and pleasure.

"Do I still only need to use my _voice_ to unwind you just like the first time?" There was no need to elaborate on old times now. I knew she remembered. She knew she would never forget. Seducing her had been a game worth many pleasures.

She grinned through her pleasure. "Seeing as your voice hasn't done the trick yet, I'd say you've lost your touch."

"Lying has gotten you nowhere, Katerina." I replied, ghosting my face down her neck, drawing my hand from her neck over her taunt nipples, firmly grasping her body in my hands, I anchored them her hips and swiftly pulled her against me, grinding us together. Letting her feel me.

Her lie came undone with the sound of her moan. Her next coherent thought was the registering the sound of tearing denim. There was no warning, no pause, before her black panties were ripped and my fingers were in her dripping, freshly juiced, center. One curl within her and one tweak of my thumb over her clit sent her into a second orgasm. Her first scream.

"Mmmm…" Her chest was heaving. Droplets of sweat were appearing around her neck, chest and stomach as it damped her top.

I grinned, loving how easily her came undone for me. Even her years of running didn't change that.

The pleasure she had was short-lived. The extraction of my digits was instantaneous along with the removal of my towel and entry of my cock. Another scream. I filled her tight sheath completely, hoisting her legs around me. Using my ashen hand, I grabbed her hands, trapping them above our bodies while the other roamed her clothed upper body. I squeezed her breast through the fabric while assaulting her nipple and ramming myself into her body; it was blissful, distracting, intoxicating. Soon her top was torn off her to reveal her reddened, erect bud. My mouth latched on to it.

No longer was I paying any attention to the pleasurable moans escaping her mouth or her continual orgasm that was driving her insane. I marked her body continuously. On her breasts, collarbone, shoulder neck. Nothing healed as fast. I enjoyed the marks. Then my fangs extended as I was reaching my own end.

I pierced at the base of her neck, sending myself over; I purposely rode her more. I drank. I continue to thrust; one mouth full, two-mouth fulls, then I stopped. Retracting my bite, I lapped her blood, before letting go of her arms and cutting into my wrist, offering her mine.

I collapsed onto her as she greedily drank. My head rested in the crook of her neck as I let her feed from me. Our breaths were accelerated, unruly and heavy. Soon my cut closed and I was forced to pull my still hardened cock from her.

I lifted my body from hers and examined her sexed state. She hadn't recovered from what was probably the longest orgasm of her existence. Her buds were still fully hardened, her core was still glistening with fluids and her eyes were still lustful. Our bodies both indicated we weren't done, and perhaps we weren't, but we _were _sexually satisfied. It was obvious there was more of this to come. Regardless of what she wanted, it was relief for me. If she was willingly going to allow me to use her, I'd take all I can get.

"Get yourself fixed before the others get back." Was all I said before turning around to get dressed. There were no niceties here. No kisses, no caresses. Just pain and pleasure.

Grabbing a shirt, I turned around to find her gone. Maybe all she wanted was sex after all. The thought both bothered and pleased me.

After getting dressed, I returned to my original plan. Rest. Maybe my dreams would give me a new plan. I'd even settle for an idea at this point.

Somewhere between Aginus' House and Mystic Falls

Elena's POV

Damon and I were driving back in his Camaro while Tyler and Caroline rode with the hybrids and Jeremy rode with Bonnie in a third vehicle. The exit from the newly deceased witch was hasty, strained and uncertain. No one approached Bonnie but Jeremy. We dispersed knowing our destination was the Boarding House.

I didn't comment on the obvious friction between Caroline and Tyler. I didn't comment on Bonnie's detachment. I didn't do anything, though that didn't mean I didn't notice. Once we got to Mystic Falls I'd have to find the time to talk to my friends. I didn't know how much more either of them could take before they gave up. Caroline's anchor seemed to be Tyler these last few weeks, and for something to happen between the two… It had to be serious.

It all had me worried. And this was brought to Damon's attention.

As soon as we were in the car he said, "They'll be okay. Just do one of your girly nights. Doesn't that always seem to work?"

I had to smile. For someone with a track record of doing everything wrong, he certainly always managed to do right by me.

"I don't know. Do you know what's wrong with Caroline?" I asked knowing he'd probably have heard something I didn't.

"She's mad at him for being reckless. She feels like he's on a suicide mission because he's sired to Klaus. I heard them yelling the other day after he tortured the hybrids while they were untied." He responded.

"He did that?" I asked incredulously.

"Yep. I gave him hell for it too. He sobered up a bit once I pointed out one nip from one of them to Caroline and she'd be as good as dead."

"What the fuck is wrong with him? He was acting so… mature before." I exclaimed.

"He knows we won't kill Klaus if it kills him."

"Bonnie will figure something out." I point out.

"You're right, she will. But that doesn't mean we'll like what she figures out." His tone implies that Bonnie will indeed have a heartbreaking choice to make.

"This is never ending." My mood is slightly depressed, and I'm aware that Katherine is clouding my emotions. All these things I'm feeling aren't my own. I wonder what she's thinking about.

"You mean… you're tired of ancient curses and the living dead coming after you? You're just full of surprises." Daman deadpanned.

"You're extra snarky today." I noted.

"It's your mood. It's depressing me." He admitted.

"Blame Katherine. I'm not feeling this all on my own." I smiled.

"Even when she's smiles away she manages to ruin our moods." He whined.

"You can complain when you see her, for now, I think I'm going to take a nap. If I stay awake much longer this depressing feeling is going to make me bad company." I grumped.

"I'll wake you when we get there." He said while rubbing my bare leg.

"You keep that up and there will be no sleep…" I replied playfully.

"Why, Ms. Gilbert, are we having control issues?" He mocked.

"It would seem so, Mr. Salvatore." My voice drops and I can feel the affects of his hand movements. It's enjoyable until I feel another emotion; one that's not mine. One that wants to feel pain… Just to feel. My mood drastically changed.

"Oh God! …Damon, compel me to fall asleep _now._ And make sure it's dreamless!" I plead, while practically tearing off my necklace.

"Why, what's wrong?" He asked immediately pulling over.

"Katherine's about to have _sex_. And I'm about to _feel it._ I have no idea how I'm feeling her mood now. I can usually block her out. But all this means _you__'__re _about to feel it unless you put me to sleep _now. Hurry_!"

Damon watched my impatience for a moment before bursting out laughing.

"Stop laughing! This is so… gross!" I exclaimed, still unable to fully remove the lust coursing through me.

"You realize Katherine feels this every time we have sex, right? It's probably only happening because you two have put your telepathy in overdrive." He taunted while pushing his seat back to make more room for his legs.

"That's different! She probably gets off on it! It's _Katherine_!" I rightfully defend, even though I know my argument makes no sense.

"So let's get off on it." His gaze is anything but playful and the next thing I know I'm no longer in the passenger sit, but instead in his lap grinding our hips together. It's heated, fast and intense and all I want is more.

"Mmmm…" I moan as he pulls the neckline of my shirt down and his lips find my hardened nipples.

The next hour of my life passes in bliss. The way he ravishes me is mind numbing. I can't process anything but his presence. No longer does my mind drift to how this started, but instead to where it leads. He was no in tune with my body's needs; needs I wasn't even aware I had. The bite he made at the base of my neck was intoxicating while the blood that dripped into my mouth from his wristed was delicious.

We were out of breath by the end of it, in the midst of our shredded clothes and sweaty bodies. My head rested in the crook of his neck while his hands rested at my waist.

"They're going to wonder why we're so late." Damon smirked. He was the first to recover.

"So worth it." I replied, too exhausted to lift my head. He chuckled while clasping the necklace back onto me.

"You ruined my shirt." He pouted.

"You ruined every piece of clothing I had on." I countered as he settled me back into the passenger seat having wrapped his button-less shirt around me.

"Well, haven't you learned yet? I like you better naked." He replied cheekily as he started the car.

I didn't respond. I mean, how _does_ one respond to that?

Mystic Falls: One Day Later

General POV

"Finally here, I see?" Katherine said upon seeing Damon and Elena enter the Boarding House. The others were in the living room in silence, preferring to start once the last pair arrived.

"Don't start, Kat. You damn well know what happened." Elena snapped, feeling embarrassed Katherine knew such intimate details about her sex life. Well, one detail in particular, anyway.

Katherine just smirked, giving Damon a thumbs-up before heading back into the parlor.

"Bitch." Elena muttered. Damon was very humored by the interaction and had to force himself not to laugh. He went for the win in its place.

"We'll get her back." He whispered into her ear before heading towards the group of people waiting for them.

"So, Bonnie, what do you think of Klaus' new skin tone? I for one think it compliments his jeans." Damon said after he poured himself a glass of bourbon.

"Just because I can't kill Elena doesn't mean I won't stake you, Damon." Klaus spoke up, bitterly.

"Settle down, boys." Katherine chimed in.

"But seriously, why don't you tell them what you found out about his hand?" Jeremy asked, bringing everyone back to the problem at hand.

"Ann's blood was spelled with my mother's blood. It would have desiccated anyone who touched her blood with malice. Intent to harm her. That's what the design was anyway. You should have been fully desiccated. I'm not sure why you're not." Bonnie revealed.

"How do you know that?" Klaus asked, seemingly perplexed, having never come across this spell in all his years of knowing witches.

"We took grimoires from Aginus' house. I found the spell with a little help from her parting statement. She drained my mother dry and used her blood to her liking. I'm not sure what else she's done with it, but it's safe to assume there's more black magic to come." Bonnie spoke mechanically, with no emotion once again and no one knew what to think of it still. It was hard to get a read on her before, but now? It was impossible.

"I have a theory." Jeremy spoke up.

"Well, spit it out." Klaus snapped.

"Your true form, or rather, original form, is your wolf side. Maybe you didn't desiccate because you didn't kill her in your true form. It explains why your father wanted Ann to die by anyone other than you." Jeremy explained.

There was a moment's pause before Klaus spoke again, "Can you fix it?"

"Just another theory. Come to the dining room. I've set up the candles." Bonnie replied before turning around, leaving people to follow.

The moment Bonnie entered the room, the candles flamed.

"I'm going to reverse the spell while you drink my blood from this cup. Be ready to drink."

She stood in front of the cup and began her chant. As the flame rose around the room, she cut into her palm and let herself bleed into the dish she held before taking her other hand and raising it to Klaus, allowing him to drink.

As he emptied the cup, the grey in his hand receded.

The flames extinguished themselves as the last drop of Bonnie's blood entered Klaus' throat.

"It's gone." Klaus looked at his hand in awe.

"It is. But as a gift, I'm letting you in on my secret." Bonnie responded.

"And what's that, love?" He looked to her.

"You drank my blood to heal you and everything in witchcraft can be undone, you know that. My blood can infect you again, and much worse than before." She looked at him with cold eyes and spoke in an eerie calm.

"What are you negotiating for?" He returned, hiding his discomfort.

"I no longer negotiate, Klaus. I'm just warning you. Look at Elena. If she dies, you die. Caroline. If she dies, you die. Jeremy. If he dies, you die. Damon. If he dies, you die. Tyler and so on. I'm sure you get the picture. Understood?" She was menacing like this; so volatile.

"And if you die?" Klaus was angry. No one had the audacity to speak to him like that.

Bonnie just smirked and watched the grey reappear on his hand.

"Then you die."

He let go of her, letting everyone know he got the picture.

"This is my insurance plan. We all know you're only out for yourself. So for now, united we stand or die." Bonnie spoke authoritatively before turning on her heel and exiting the room leaving a stunned audience behind.

Chapter 27: Control Issues.

Mystic Falls: Boarding House

General POV

"How will I know what I'm up against if you're not going to tell me about your family?" Bonnie asked, in an irritated fashion.

"I'm not telling you anything. I need some leverage here." Klaus argued back. He'd been submissive since the last interaction with this particular Bennett witch.

"We aren't like you, Klaus. You don't have anything to worry about unless you do something to backstab us." Bonnie reminded him.

"Forgive me for not assuming you people don't hold a grudge." He grunted.

"Oh, we do. But right now it's not in anyone's interest to withhold information." Damon said from his place on the side of the countertop. This informal meeting began just after breakfast and has been ongoing since. Bonnie was about ready to snap necks at this point and Damon, for one, didn't want to be anywhere near the volatile witch. Not when the only who could seem to keep her calm was the youngest Gilbert.

"This is the last time I'm going to ask nicely. Do not piss me off, Klaus." Bonnie retorted.

"Just tell her, brother. If you don't, we're not getting out of this alive and out of the three of us, you know the most." Kol chirped from his spot while nursing a drink in his hand. He'd been relatively silent, observing the people he'd never met before. He saw their interactions and was quite taken with this witch; so cold yet so fiery. It was a combination he'd never had the pleasure to see before.

He saw how she was always on guard. Always closed off. Even in the presence of the younger Gilbert, she wasn't completely unguarded. With all the apprehension within this group, he figured this was a new development. He knew one thing though. She owed him nothing, and if he wanted to live, whether he liked to admit it or not, it was mostly on her. He couldn't piss her off.

"Let's start with you telling me who you're blackmailing into being your witch. Your hybrids didn't sire themselves." Bonnie said immediately after.

"Gloria. She's much older than you. She'll be here tomorrow." Klaus responded dejectedly.

"Glad you didn't refute the blackmail claim." Caroline snarked. She'd been particularly nasty with Klaus upon arriving. Seems she was bitter over having almost been sacrificed during the ritual. Kol liked her spunk. He could see her being around for a while before he got the urge to kill her. That was a good sign.

Rebekah rolled her eyes at the other blonde. She didn't appreciate the attitude. If she could forgive Nik for stabbing her and keeping her in a coffin for ninety years, she could get over almost being used in a sacrifice. Rebekah had been worried for her brother since she'd seen his hand. Though, she wouldn't acknowledge it out loud. She knew not being in control would affect him greatly. She just didn't know if he could handle this situation much longer. Ever since they were little she and he had been closest. He'd protect her from outsiders and she'd protect him from their father. But now she knew she couldn't shield him; it seemed like he'd always been a step ahead. They'd have died thousands of years ago if it weren't for him.

Before anyone else got a word in, Klaus snapped Caroline's neck, before grabbing Katherine's hand and disappearing into thin air.

Bonnie was the first to react, ready to burn Klaus to the ground.

"Stop. He didn't kill her. He's just not used to not being in charge and your friend has been unnecessarily rude to him for the last day. He's gone to blow off steam." Rebekah said after she flashed in front of Bonnie, to stop her from moving.

"If he's going to snap necks every time he needs to blow off steam, we're going to have problems!" Bonnie returned, throwing Rebekah into the wall.

"Calm down, witch. You don't need to go kungho on everyone. If I remember correctly, you have not one but two other Bennett's to deal with so you best reserve your strength." Kol said, eerily calm himself before heading over to Rebekah to make sure she didn't lose her temper as well.

"You guys keep saying we need to act as a team, yet you try and be superior at every turn. You think you have it bad? We've been fighting for our lives since we were turned against our will; hundreds of years. So don't mistake our self-preservations as a lack of empathy. Oh, and Bonnie? Quit acting like a pity party. You want to prove to everyone you don't need the pity? Stop being a bitch. It's not helpful." Kol said, before leading his sister out of the room, wondering when the fuck he became the mature one.

Bonnie stared after the youngest Original. She couldn't believe she let her bitterness make her weak. She looked around the room to notice an unconscious Caroline and a tender gazed Jeremy remaining. It was time to get her act together.

"I'll be back later. I need to go home." Was what the witch said before heading to the door, leaving Jeremy to move Caroline as he pleased.

Mystic Falls: Gilbert Residence

Damon's POV

As soon as Klaus had grabbed Katherine I knew what was coming, and though I may be reformed, who would pass up a chance to have hot sex with Elena? When she's so out of control, giving into her body's every need? I fucking _loved_ blood bonds!

I flashed over to Elena, pulled her to me and vamped over to her place. Too many vampires at the boarding house did have its downside after all.

"What are you…" was all Elena got out before my mouth was on hers as my hands roamed her perfect body. I pushed us inside and kicked the door shut before throwing her against the front door and moving my lips from her mouth to her jawline, then neck.

"Uhhh… Da-mon." She moaned as she tightened her grip on my hair.

"Clothes need to go. Now." I responded into her ear and torn her shirt off from its seams as our lower bodies kept grinding one another.

"I liked that shirt." She hissed as she yanked my head back to look at me.

"Then punish me." I responded with a smirk.

Then there were no inhibitions. She fused our lips together enthusiastically; she let herself go completely and let her animalistic urges free. I guess she really likes it rough.

Her lips took the same route mine did on hers – jawline to neck, only she took so much more, biting hard enough to draw blood with her blunt teeth and sucking on my droplets of blood. She _definitely_ knew how to bring out the vampire in me. I moaned and my face changed without my say so.

There were no thoughts in our actions, just pure need – unadulterated urge. I flashed us over to the living room floor and not one to have the patience with buttons, ending up ripping her jeans off of her as well. Leaving her in a sexy pair of navy blue laced bra and panties. Oh, how bad I'd feel for tearing those… They'll have to be replaced.

"You're overdressed." She stated with hooded lids, during our moments pause as I ogled her bliss. In a flash I was bare.

"Now you are." Was my response before she heard the ripping lace.

I kissed down her neck, resisting a premature bite, and took a hardened nipple into my mouth.

"Ohhhh… Daaa-mon!" Her legs tightened around my waist, bringing me even closer to her. I vamped out again, surprising even myself. I let my fangs glide across her toned stomach as I unwrapped her legs to move lower. I enjoyed her shutter; the instantaneous goose pimples; the hitched breaths; it drove my euphoria even higher.

Right at the appendix of her thigh and glistening center, I couldn't resist. I bit into her thigh, lavishing in her moan and delicious blood as I coaxed it slowly into my mouth, attempting to prolong my bliss.

I extracted my fangs from her punctured skin and spread the excess blood with my tongue into her core. Her juices and blood made the most exultant taste of my existence. My tongue dipped into her while I forcefully held her legs apart as she squirmed against me despite her feeble attempts to remain still. It took next to no time for her first orgasm as I took her clit between my still fanged teeth that had yet to rescind themselves.

While her body convulsed, I removed my mouth from her sweetness and flipped her onto her stomach before stretching her twitching insides with my hardened cock. She was always so _tight_ from this angle. She squeezed me in just the right places, tightening my balls almost instantaneously. I couldn't prevent a moan from spilling through my lips at the contact.

She was on autopilot, getting on her knees as soon as she was turned and surrendering her supple backside to me. Both my hands gripped her waist as I impaled myself within her repeatedly. The noises we made were of satisfaction while the slapping of our skins was unnoticed.

Her second orgasm came as I lifted her right leg off the floor and onto my waist. I couldn't stop; couldn't slow down. My speed just kept increasing with our movements. My last conscious thought was to bite into my wrist and offer her more of the blood she so forcefully took earlier in our escapade.

Just a few thrusts afterwards we came together before I collapsed just to the side of her. I could hear her speeding heartbeat. I could _feel_ it. It was that fast. The sweat that gathered on her body dripped down her back as she attempted to reel herself back from the heaven I took her to.

"You've ruined me." She said in a whispered once her eradicated breath had calmed itself.

I chuckled.

"How so?"

"I'll never enjoy having sex with anyone else now." She laughed.

"Good, because neither will I." I respond before folding her into my chest.

Mystic Falls: Woods

Klaus' POV

Snapping that idiotic blonde's neck had been relatively therapeutic, though not nearly satisfying as I wanted it to be. Draining her dry slowly, torturing the soul out of her, breaking her. Now that would have done the trick, but as it stands I needed to find a different release. So without much thought, as the blonde collapsed onto the kitchen floor, I grabbed Katerina's hand vanished before the witch could immobilize me.

The next time I looked around, we were in the woods, not to far from the falls and I all but threw her into a tree in frustration. The anger in me was overwhelming. Consuming. Blinding. Her hiss in pain distracted me from my inner-self and it pleased me in a way that confused me. I looked to her.

She rested breathing hard against the tree with her head cradled back exposing her neck to me. Her deep V cut forest green T-shirt allowed me to glimpse at her flushed skin. The short leather skirt hid nothing of the expanse of her legs. However, it was when I looked at her face, I realized that pleased feeling wasn't _mine_. It was _hers._

"It's not nice, being at the _mercy_ of another, is it?" She said as she lifted her head from its spot against the tree to look at me.

"Now's not the time to test my patience, _Katerina_." I hissed into her ear, flashing over to her, crushing her windpipe. She smiles through the pain and I feel the odd sense of satisfaction from before.

"I'm not testing patience. I'm offering you _release_. _Control._ _Use me._" The last of her words are almost a plea. I'm not sure why she's suddenly so desperate to let me have her. I'm not even sure why I dragged her here instead of just leaving myself. All I know is this is what I _need _to make the despondency go away. I haven't been at someone's mercy for centuries. And a witch changes that in one day. I almost crave my grey hand again.

And just like that my anger returns.

I release her throat, basking in the gore of her bruised skin. It highlights the blood underneath the surface, bringing not only my lust for her body out, but the bloodlust of my existence as well.

Both my arms drop to her hips, and then cup her ass, yanking her up, around me. As soon as she was fastened I dropped my head onto the side of her bruised neck, losing myself in the moan she let out. My fangs elongated themselves and I scraped them against her skin, creating lines of blood that I allowed my tongue to lazily lap up as our groins met continuously.

The fury, still heavily prevalent, had begun to transition into focus. She whimpered as I roughly disentangled her legs from my waist.

She was flipped and bent over.

Her panties were torn.

Her shirt and bra were gone.

My buckle was undone.

My cock entered her. Hard. Fast. Rough. Violently.

My hands shifted from her waist to taunt nipples; tweaking, manipulating and marking them.

I panted. She screamed.

Yanking her head up by her luscious chestnut locks, I re-exposed her healing neck to me and bit into her without reserve as my thrusts grew erratic, maintaining speed, but no rhythm.

One gulp. Two gulps. Three gulps.

Her convulsing body squeezed my cock, milking it for all it's worth.

The orgasm distracted my feeding. Retracting my fangs, I hissed in pleasure. The excess blood dripped down her collarbone and right breast before falling to the ground.

I removed myself and turned her to face me once again.

I went straight to her bloody nipple, sucking it into my mouth. Enjoying it like the finest chocolate. My tongue travelled up her skin to gather every last bit of blood.

Sucking on different areas of skin, marking them more, I felt fangs enter my neck. I bucked at the sensation.

_It had been too long since someone__'__s bitten me._

All too soon her fangs were gone.

We remained like so until we calmed down. Skin to skin. Neck to neck.

Her intake of breath told me she was about to speak some minutes later, but before she could, I was gone.

I had just gotten rid of my frustration. I was not about to get it back.

Boarding House: The Next Day

General POV

"Come with me, Care." Bonnie said from the doorway of the room Caroline slept in.

"Why?" She asked from her bed. She was still mad about getting her neck cracked.

Bonnie simply pointed to her ears, before Caroline was at her side.

"Where to?" Caroline asked.

"Your house."

"You can't keep acting like you do around Klaus. It'll only make him ask questions and under no circumstances can he find out about his sire bond to Tyler. We can't give him that leverage." Bonnie said from the side of Caroline's bed.

"I know. I just get so angry. I'm sorry, Bon." She responded.

"Just stick to the story. Tyler couldn't take the supernatural. He left town. You're heartbroken but you understand." Bonnie reminded the blonde.

"Right. Let's just hope Tyler can keep himself hidden. You know how he's been the passed few weeks. He's basically suicidal." Caroline sighed, letting a few tears slide down her face.

"I know. But we have to hope. Now let's get back before Klaus gets suspicious."

"C'mon." She responded, putting her hand out.

Everyone craved control. The question is who would lose it next?

Chapter 28: Waking Elijah

Boarding House:

General POV

"We've wasted enough time! Michael knows something is wrong and is probably not far away. Now start talking so I can keep us alive!" Bonnie all but yelled at Klaus.

"I told you that I'd tell you, now yell at me one more time and I won't care if I have to go into hiding or die after I snap your neck." He responded. Klaus seemed to be in much better control of himself and couldn't understand why. He couldn't tell what he felt as of late.

"I'm guessing Katerina already filled you in on the circumstances of my mother's death and Elijah's betrayal?" He asked the general population.

After receiving several conformational nods he continued, "So what exactly do you want to know beyond that?"

"I need to know if you have any idea where he keeps getting the white ash wood, what else you know about his involvement with Aginus and possible hide outs of his over the past few centuries. His surroundings might tell me more of what his plans are. We still don't know why he waited for Elena's birth and why he didn't make an appearance during Katherine's time."

"I'm guessing he didn't make an appearance around Katherine because he didn't know about her. I didn't even know about her until she was exiled from home. No one kept tract of where the Petrovas went after the sacrifice and killing of our mother. They must have fled Mystic Falls in all the commotion." Klaus said.

"But he seems to have witches on his side; he would have been able to find them." Damon points out.

"Just because he has witches now, doesn't mean he had them before. Remember, Michael is an asshole. I doubt a witch would ever help him, but Elijah? People tend to trust him." His gaze flickered to Elena.

"I don't get it. Why would he not kill you when you said you could give him back his family? If he were working with Michael he wouldn't have cared if he had them or not. Had anyone else killed Ann the other day, they'd have been dead." Elena said, feeling the accusation within Klaus' sight.

"He knew you weren't dead, Elena. He knew about the spell John did. Maybe he knew it wouldn't have worked." Stefan reasoned.

"I think it also has to do with him not knowing where their bodies were. He wouldn't be able to destroy something he couldn't find." Damon said.

"We need to wake Elijah up." Jeremy said causing everyone to gape at him.

"What?!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"There are too many variables here with too many missing pieces. We need to make him talk." He clarified.

"And how are you going to do that? He won't tell you anything!" Klaus said.

"We can make him tell us something. I've tried to find his ghost several times and I can tell he's hiding. We just have to push the right buttons. I think we need to use Katherine to do so." Jeremy stated.

"If we're using Katherine, why does he even need to go?" Elena questioned.

"How else do you think we're going to re-dagger him? Bonnie can't do everything." Jeremy retorted.

"We're strapped for time. This is looking like the only way to get answers. It's a good idea." Kol said, surprising everyone.

"Elijah will kill you, Jer." Elena said frantically.

"Not if I go with him." Bonnie prompted. "It's a good idea. Him and I will wake him at your house. He has an invitation there. I'll spell the house so he can't leave. We need to do this quick. We don't know what's coming."

"Where's his coffin?" Jeremy asked Klaus.

"Storage unit. Kol and I will get it and take it to your house. Be ready." Klaus responded before taking his younger brother and exiting the parlor.

"Go update your mom, Caroline." Damon said. She nodded in understanding, knowing she'd also have to update Tyler.

"C'mon Jer, let's go set up your house." Bonnie said.

"Wait." Stefen called out.

"What?" She asked.

"Michael isn't coming alone. He's coming with witches. He won't be able to get in, but the witches will. And Elena will be here." He responded.

"Gloria will be here in thirty minutes. We should wait till then. She might know something that will help. But we're going to have to take the chance with us three protecting her and Bonnie protecting Katherine. We will need to keep our ears open." Rebekah told mostly Stefan, but the others heard.

"Katherine's obviously not as fast or strong as she was before the bond so don't get any ideas. You can't send her in as bait this time. They've been bonded too long." Bonnie said.

"I didn't know that'd be a side effect of this bond." Katherine pouted, hating she was now vulnerable in some way.

"No one usually keeps a bond for this long. It's been more than a month. So there were bound to be side effects." Bonnie responded.

"Just don't die and we'll be fine, Kat." Elena smiled.

"You're the one prone to more death situations out of the two of us now, Elena." She smirked.

"But what's mine is yours. So we even out." Elena retorted.

"In the meanwhile, I'm going to get a grimoire from the library." Bonnie chimed in, before leaving.

Elena went up to Jeremy and asked, "You sure you know what you're doing, Jer?"

"No clue. But I've been seeing Emily more and more. She says to trust my instincts, and that's what I'm doing." He said.

"I trust in you too." Elena said, before hugging her younger brother.

"Where's Alaric?" Katherine questioned.

"Alaric should be done redoing his vampire equip soon. I'm almost too afraid to go into the cellar now." Damon said in mock fear.

"You should be. I've come up with a few cooler weapons with Jeremy's help. He's an inventor." Ric exclaimed as he walked into the kitchen with a few contraptions.

"Point those things at Rebekah." Damon said. Stefan glared at him for it but Damon defended himself saying, "What? It's not like the thing will kill her. I can't say the same for you and I."

Rebekah actually laughed, confusing everyone.

"It's true, I'd make a good tester. I'll do if I get to snap his neck after every go." She said.

"It's a win-win situation!" Katherine exclaimed snickering.

"Nice to know where your loyalties lie!" Damon frowned at her.

"Don't act like you don't know me. I have no loyalties!" She smirked. At this everybody smiled.

It was an odd conversation to be having in the middle of all the death and battles, but it gave them hope for more. Hope for normal. Hope for a future.

"So what you're saying is if we spell the salt and draw a circle around the boarding home, then the witches won't be able to get in?" Bonnie confirmed.

"Yes, the witches won't be able to get in. But remember, neither will you. Or anyone else for the matter. So you need to get back here before we get company." Gloria responded. Bonnie found she didn't mind the older witch's presence, which was unexpected.

"What does he have on you?" Bonnie asked her out of the blue.

"Nothing. I'm doing this of my own will." She said, unfazed by the question. Bonnie snorted.

"You're just as brainwashed as Greta was."

"No. Niklaus is the kind of person that doesn't let anything get in the way of what he wants, for whatever reason he wants it. You and your friends were just unfortunate to be in the way of what he wanted. He's not the devil's incarnate. He's just an asshole. If your friend wasn't the doppleganger, and you weren't trying to save your friends, and had met Nik, you would have found him charming." Gloria reasoned.

"He's an asshole? That has to be the understatement of the century." Bonnie muttered.

"We don't have much time you know, get Jeremy and set everything up. Klaus is already waiting at the Gilbert residence. I'll stay here in case they show. They may be Bennett's, but I've got more experience than both of them put together."

"Right. We'll be back as soon as we re-dagger Elijah."

With that Bonnie, Katherine and Jeremy hurried to the Gilbert residence.

"You and Kol need to leave now. Far enough for him not to sense your presence but close enough to hear. You two should be stronger than he is. We aren't going to let him feed." Bonnie said as she went to the door to let them out and spell the vicinity.

"I'll stay close to here, but I'm sending Kol back to the boarding house. Gloria will let him in. The less of us outside the protection circle, the better." Klaus responded from the door.

"I'm doing the same protection spell here." She replied.

The Original brothers disappeared from sight after this, leaving the other three to commence with the plan.

"You ready for this, Jer?" Bonnie asked.

"Hoping my acting has improved since the last Founder's Day Parade." He joked.

"You know me, my acting skills are always up to par." Katherine said from the doorway.

"So the spell's ready. You guys know how you'll approach this? I'm just going to concentrate on him not killing us. You two do the talking."

"We don't have time to over think this anyway." Jeremy muttered, pulling out the dagger from Elijah's chest.

A few moments later he woke – gasping for air he didn't need. Finally taking in his surroundings, he bolted upwards and tempted to get to the door. Bonnie let him. Hitting a barrier he couldn't see at the threshold made him automatically shift gears and Elijah attempted to gain a hostage. However Bonnie was faster. Attacking him with a silent incantation that sent his brain spiraling into pain.

"You can't get out. You can't hurt us. Bonnie's much stronger now." Jeremy's voice was cold – surprising the two others in the room. Bonnie stopped her spell right after, knowing it was best to conserve energy. She didn't want to have to tap into her darkness. The darkness she found herself reveling in more and more.

"You need to help us Elijah." Katherine pleaded with a softness to her voice that was rarely heard.

"And why is that, Elena?" Elijah mocked.

"It's Katerina." She smiled back. "I didn't think I'd see the day you didn't recognize me."

"You have a heartbeat. I haven't heard that particular heart beat in a long time." He observed.

"Happens with blood bonds. You know, trying to keep Elena alive is harder than trying to kill her." She responded, hoping to coax him into a friendlier mood.

"She should be dead already." There were no pretenses in his voice. He no longer needed to pretend.

"Why? Why does my sister need to die so badly?" Jeremy's voice boomed. His anger very apparent.

"The doppelganger's blood is the key to reviving him every time I put a white ash wooden stake through his undead heart and burn him to ashes."

"That's not enough. Stop giving us half ass answers. There's a reason he wasn't killed when you found Katherine. What game is Michael playing at? Why are you helping him?" Jeremy yelled inches from his face.

Elijah's hand shot out to grasp Jeremy's neck but once more, Bonnie was faster. He shrunk back in pain.

"I'm… not telling… you _anything_." He hissed through the pain.

"You don't have a choice." Bonnie said.

"Bonnie, stop. He can't help us if he's in too much pain to speak." Katherine said, playing referee. Bonnie's eyes narrowed, silently communicating the essence of time.

"Why did you start helping him, Eli?" Katherine hoped her old nickname for him would rouse some sort of affection, yet it seemed to have the opposite affect.

Elijah laughed, bitterly. "You think calling me that will make me crack? You've chosen wrong once again, Katerina. Your first choice got you killed and so will your second."

Katherine lost the façade of being nice.

"You know what, Elijah? I'm tired of you throwing that in my face. You may have loved me, but you would have never respected or trusted me had I given myself to while I was with Niklaus. You're too honorable for that. So show me if there's anything left of my honorable friend? Or is all you have left lies?" The disdain in her voice was obvious, which was in itself so unusual for Katherine. Her habitual indifference was nowhere to be found.

"You're going to talk to me about _honor?_ Oh, that's rich. How is killing your mother honorable? How is stealing love from someone _twice_ honorable? Moreso, how is trying to kill your brother _honorable_? Please. Do tell."

The verbal sparing was just between the would-be lovers now. Jeremy and Bonnie just remained silent on the side knowing the only one who'd break the Eldest Original was Katherine herself.

"What are you talking about? Who tried to kill you?" Even Elijah could tell the confusion on Katherine's face was obvious.

"Two days after you ran off to become a vampire someone tried to dagger me! He blamed me for letting you go and tried to get someone to kill me. After barely escaping my assailant I headed to an old cottage no one knew of except you and I. I didn't know who to trust. Two days after I went into hiding my father appeared. He told me how Niklaus killed our mother and how he was keeping her in a _coffin_. It was then I decided he needed to die."

As soon as he finished his tale, Katherine started laughing. Tears sprung to her eyes from her hysterics.

"I never took you for a fool Elijah. Someone so easily manipulated." Katherine stated once she calmed herself.

"What are you talking about? Still don't see the fault of your beloved Nikluas?" He taunted.

"We both know Niklaus is anything but innocent, Elijah. But tell me this, if Niklaus was the one that wanted you dead, wouldn't he have daggered you himself? He wouldn't leave that to chance. Had you escaped, it would have been obvious you'd seek revenge! And conveniently enough, your father just waltzing to the place no one but us knows about to tell you he killed your mother to push you over the edge and turn you? That didn't seem odd to you?" Katherine responded smoothly.

"Are you saying Niklaus didn't kill my mother?" He shot back, unwilling to address his attack.

"He did. And you want to know why?" Katherine spoke lowly.

"Go on, tell me how you justify this."

"She and your beloved _father_ whom you trust so much were planning on killing all of you. He saved you."

"I don't believe you." He and Katherine were facing each other with Elijah's back to the two bystanders and just as he uttered the words, Jeremy pushed the dagger in his through his body and watched the vampire ashen.

"What the fuck did you do that for? We didn't get the information yet!" Katherine hissed.

"We did!" Jeremy insisted.

"Unless I missed pieces of this conversation I don't think so." She responded.

"Don't you get it? Elijah doesn't care about his siblings. He cares about his _mother_. Who Klaus is trotting around with in a coffin! She's the reason why Klaus is still alive. Elena is only part of it. They needed her to kill him." He explained his train of thought, waiting for them to agree.

"That… makes sense. She's the witch that created vampires; she's probably the only one who knows how to undo what she did. That's probably what Michael and their mother were trying to do before Klaus killed her. Undo the spell." Bonnie confirmed.

"Fuck. We have a problem then." Katherine explained.

"What now?" Jeremy asked.

"Klaus went to where he keeps his coffins to get Elijah… If he was followed, then Michael knows where it is." Katherine said. "It explains why we haven't been attacked yet." Realization suck in. They'd been played. Michael wanted Elijah to be woken on the off chance it led him to his wife's resting grounds.

"Call Klaus. Now. We need to go. Bonnie, leave the spell up so Elijah can't leave even if someone undaggers him. Forget about the protection spell around the house. We need to move!"

As soon as the door was opened, Klaus came into view.

"Don't bother – Her coffin's gone. I had Kol check discreetly. Couldn't have him being captured." He spoke in his typical hard voice.

"Now what?" Katherine asked.

"We figure out how Elena comes into play. She's always part of the equation."

Chapter 29: How was Sleeping With the Dead, Mother?

Mystic Falls: Boarding House

General POV

"Of all things you did in the name of survival, you couldn't get rid of the ONE thing that could kill you?" Damon said sarcastically.

After everyone returned to the Boarding House and the events were retold the majority of people were in a mixed state ranging from annoyance to defeat.

"Because that's my thought in the morning. I'll just burn my mother's body today. Seems like a fine idea!" Klaus snapped back, shocking nearly everyone, never expecting that to be his response.

"She tried to kill you." Was the first response out of Stefan's mouth.

"I never thought she wanted to do it on her own. Michael could have convinced her! I thought, if I just… killed him first, she could be our mother again. That'd she'd love us again. I guess I was wrong." He spoke lowly – almost inaudibly.

No one said anything as Rebekah and Kol went to Klaus and led him out of the room – the sibling bonding was long overdue.

"It doesn't matter anymore. We need to work with what we have." Jeremy said, being the voice of reason. Even being the youngest of group, he didn't lose focus. He was in survival mode.

"We need them to tell us what they know about how their mother casted the spell. Maybe if I knew that I could come up with loopholes in anything they throw at us." Bonnie rationalized.

"What we need to do is get out of the defensive line up. How long do you think you can sustain this, Bon? They'll just wear you down and strike when you're weak. The truth is, we need to think less about how to defend ourselves and more about how to kill them." Caroline said from her spot in the parlor, her blunt manner finally vocalizing the worry on everyone's mind.

"But I don't know how to kill them! I don't even know what's keeping Ester alive! She's supposed to be a witch. Witches die. I need to know how she was kept alive for this before I begin to figure out to kill her." Bonnie's nerves were on high. Adrenaline coursed through her, but so did frustration. Her inexperience was weighing on her.

"Calm down, child. I think I know what has kept her alive and I'm betting Klaus can confirm." Gloria finally spoke, sensing the young witch needed guidance.

"What do you think it is?" Bonnie asked; the defeat was clear in her tone. She was giving up.

"Child, how old do you think I am?" Gloria asked, gathering everyone's attention.

"Forty? Forty-five?" Bonnie responded.

"Stefan knew me in the 1920s. Try again, darling." She smiled.

"What?!" Bonnie gasped.

"I'm over a century old, dear. And I'll clarify something you've already sensed in me. Dark magic." Gloria said, much to everyone's surprise.

"You're saying one of the first known witches of time herself is breaking the ultimate rule of witchcraft? Dark magic? And to sustain it this long?" Bonnie inquired, while the others just listened.

"Don't sound so shocked; often the makers of rules are the first to break them. It was after all, dark magic that brought vampires to life." Before Gloria could say much else, the three Original siblings returned.

"She's right. After I killed my mother and my father fled – I forced Anaya, the witch whom taught my mother the craft, to put a preservation spell on her. So at the right time, with the right things, I would be able to resurrect her." Klaus said, having settled onto the couch along with the other two.

"How did she cast it? What exactly did you do to yourself, Gloria?" Bonnie asked.

"What I did to myself is different. I'm still alive. I just speculated what that witch did is probably something close to what I have done and am doing." Gloria explained.

"She took some of my mother's blood within hours of her death and spelled it. After the spell, her body healed itself and remained so. She told me to wake her, all I would have to do is kill her the exact way I had done it before." Klaus said.

"Every witch possesses innate darkness – it is our choice whether or not to act on it. To draw from it – use it. I've bonded my life force to my darkness and you of all people should know, darkness is never ending." Gloria said. She was enamored with her speech, obviously enjoying indulging in this topic – like she was telling some secret of life for generations to come.

"But that means…" Bonnie began, seemingly lost in thoughts. Her mind was visibly turning tables, as if finally understanding some sort of solution.

"Yes, it does. You finally understand just the beginning of what you have to do to face what's to come." Gloria responded, knowing Bonnie knew what she had to do.

"Well, don't leave us out! What the hell does she have to do?" Damon exclaimed. He never was one to be patient.

"To beat dark magic, you have to _use_ dark magic." Bonnie elucidated.

"And as with all vices – there's always a chance to lose yourself, to stop just _using_ the darkness, but to become it – to be consumed by it." The more Gloria went on about this form of magic, the more crazed she appeared. Her behavior was almost erratic; calm and collected at a moments notice only to be rash and unfocused at the next. It is this that worried Bonnie and the others, even the Originals, most.

"I… even with this information. I don't know anything about… dark magic." Bonnie's voice was helpless and unassuming. Jeremy took hold of her hand for comfort – to provide some form of support for her and remove some of the burden she held.

It seemed the world began and ended at her fingertips. Their friends and family, they were all looking towards her for answers. Answers she didn't have and couldn't afford enough hope to find. All she could do was keep going. She would no longer send prayers for a miracle solution. How ironic would it be – praying to the goodness in the world, taking from the light around her, and giving into the darkness within her? No, there wasn't any good left for her. There was only survival.

"I obviously don't know the incantation used, but I happen to have the witch's Grimoire and my mother's. If that can't help you – well, then we're fucked." Klaus said bluntly.

"From what you told us about your mother's resurrection methods, it's safe to assume she's prancing about now. I think it's time to break. Bonnie's going to need time with the hocus-pocus and Grandma over there will help her. In the mean time we have to few things we need to do." Damon said, taking charge of the situation.

Gloria, Bonnie and Jeremy left to research and hopefully get results as well, leaving the rest of the group behind to question Damon's sudden need to take action.

"What do we have to do?" Stefan asked, not knowing where Damon was going with this.

"We have to make sure Michael doesn't get leverage." Kol spoke up before Damon had the chance.

"What?" Caroline asked in confusion.

"Nik didn't learn how to get what he needs from having the father of a the year at his beck and call. When you want something, the best way to get it is to make sure the price of not getting it is higher for your opposition. And with you merry band of sorry vampires, the best way to get to you, is to get to people you care for." He explained.

"What Kol is trying to say is – in this circle we're virtually untouchable. What do you think Michael is going to use to draw us out?" Damon questioned.

"People. Matt, Liz… Tyler." Elena said.

"Exactly. So, Barbie – call Liz and tell her to come here and bring Matt. Make sure Tyler's a ghost." Damon said. Caroline disappeared from sight.

"The only thing the rest of us can do is get out of the way and unless you have something useful to add to this, I'm going to sleep. Doesn't look like we'll be getting much of that soon." Damon said, pausing before making a turn to exit.

The others disbursed shortly after this, each attempting to ease their own minds and keep their demons at bay. And though no one would admit it, they all did share one demon. Fear.

Mystic Falls, Boarding House: Damon's Room.

Damon's POV

As soon as Elena walked in, closing the door behind her, I could finally let my guard down. I was over by her before she raised her head to look in my direction. Pulling her into my arms felt good. Amazing even. The stress she felt early – the pain – it radiated through our bond early. There was no escaping it and it was suffocating.

"So much for life getting easier once Klaus stopped trying to kill you, huh?" I joked as she settled into me. She didn't speak for some time. I led her to the bed and began undress her. Her converse shoes were the first to go, then socks and so on. Soon all she had left was her thin, long sleeved tee and dark purple panties. It was then I stripped, leaving myself in boxers and got us both under the covers.

After a few minutes of being cuddled against each other, she finally spoke.

"Damon… What is all this even for?" She looked up into my eyes and it was then I knew she was serious.

"What do you mean?" I asked, unsure where the sudden inquiry came from.

"I want… eternity. With you. Does it matter if I turn and Michael kills the bane of my human existence? Is it worth fighting and possibly losing our friends just for a few more years of my human life?" She questioned me. As she asked, an unknown emotion flooded me. The thought she wanted eternity with me was just awing.

"I… know you're tired of fighting. And protecting Klaus? Well no one thought that's what we'd have to do. But you're forgetting. Tyler needs Klaus alive. And we don't know what killing Klaus will do to the rest of us. It's clear that Michael's agenda isn't stopping at killing his son. He wants to kill you too."

"I'm just tired of running like chickens with our heads cut off. I'm not tired of fighting – not for you, them or me. I feel like we haven't made any progress. Always a step behind." Elena said while burying her head into the crook of my neck.

"Well – they have had centuries to plan this. We've had two years." I say, even though I too feel the frustration she feels. Lacing our fingers together, I place a kiss on the corner of her forehead, hoping to ease her. Relax her – because even now, it's always about her.

"A lot has happened in two years…" She said with a mischievous look in her doe eyes. They no longer held innocence, but they were still as endearing as when I'd first seen them.

"Like what, Elena?" I responded trying to hide a grin – I know exactly where this is going. It's something I can see coming; something I have control over, unlike the situation outside our bedroom doors.

"Hmm, I'd rather not tell." She said, smirking. And me being, well, me, didn't let her off the hook. Not that she wanted me to anyway. Before I say anything else – I move. Now she's under me with her hands pinned above her and her legs spread far enough for me to settle into her. And boy does it feel good. Just the abrupt contact between our hips had her half moaning. I relish in this.

"What would you rather do, Lena?" I ask, with my lips centimeters from hers.

"Show you." The smile on her face is radiant. Exquisite. And it makes me want her even more. And just like that – I'm no longer in control. She's suddenly on top of _me_. Naked. Well, except those damned purple panties. Her pelvis gyrates into mine as her right hand secures my neck letting her pull me into an explosive battle of tongues. Her hardened nipples are pressed against my chest. There's nothing I can do but moan.

Her left hand scrapes itself down my chest – blood trails follow her lead. The pressure of her lips leaves mine and reappears at the junction of my neck. Her blunt teeth cut a thin line across the length of my collar bone (I'm not sure how, but who am I to question good things?!) and I'm not even sure how I'm making the sounds I'm making – all I know now is the bliss she's bringing me. The temporary lapse of control is taken a step further by another thrust of her hip into my boxer-covered cock.

All feeling of ecstasy is rapidly replaced with carnal need to show _her_ what an actual thrust does. How that feels. And so that's what I do.

My hands grasp her waist and I reverse us. Her panties are ripped – my boxers are gone.

She's looking at me; breathing hard – uneven. She's already set to orgasm for me. All I want to do is consume her.

Without much pause, I push into her. So hard, so fast – her spasms are instantaneous. Her voice is scratchy. She's lost in her moans, but I'm not done with her yet.

With her left leg wrapped high on my waist I keep going – I've yet to let her tremors stop. And she's begging. Her body is at its peak.

One more. Two more. A third as my fangs sink into her neck and I empty myself into her.

My body gives out on top of her, though neither of us cares. The unnecessary breaths come raspy and tired. Time is unnoticed and soon her arms wrap around me, keeping me where I shattered her and we sleep.

The Boarding House: Library

"This spell… it's different. Usually, the witch that casts the spell is the only one who can uncast it. That's how dark magic works, no? I thought it was bound to a witch's own darkness." Bonnie said after a few hours of dissecting the books in front of her.

"You're right. I think the witch that cast this spell bound it with Ester's darkness. She must have accessed it before when the Originals were created." Gloria said.

"None of the Originals had powers themselves right?" Jeremy asked from his corner.

"Not that they've said." Bonnie confirmed.

"Then does that mean a part of Ester's darkness is bound to them as well?" Jeremy asked.

"Jer… you just gave me an idea." Bonnie smiled – it warmed Jeremy like no other. It had been too long since a smile graced her face; he'd almost forgotten how beautiful it was.

The Boarding House: Parlor

"You think that's the solution to our problems?" Klaus asked incredulously.

"It's not going to kill her immediately; you actually ensured your survival by not killing her right away. If we do this it won't matter if she's alive or dead after – for you guys anyway." Bonnie reasoned.

"But how does that fix the Michael situation?" Stefan asked, not having understood a word of the pair's conversation.

"It won't. It'll just fix the Ester problem! I don't know how to deal with Michael yet." The irritation in Bonnie was seeping through every word; Klaus and Stefan could both tell they were testing her patience.

"You don't have enough time to be wrong – our visitors have arrived and surprise, surprise, they come baring gifts." Kol said walking into the parlor.

"Gifts?" Caroline asked.

"You should have made sure your wolf was really in the wind." He responded pointing through the window where the front lawn was visible.

"Tyler… He was gone. He said he was gone!" Caroline said in near hysterics. She made out the front door and inches within the protective circle before Kol caught her around the waist dragging her backwards and sped around the back of the house so there would be less of a show in front of Tyler and company.

"Let me go, you ass!" Caroline screamed. Kol quickly lost his patience with all the theatrics. He briefly wondered why he didn't just let her run to her death, but didn't ponder on it much.

"So you can run to your death too? And give them exactly what they want? Use your head, Caroline! What is wrong with you? You told Tyler to run. He didn't listen. Now this is on him! Some people cannot be saved!" Kol said in harsh, cold whispers with his right hand encasing her throat and his left hand over her mouth to muffle her screams. Their bodies molded together, pressed up one another, much to Caroline's dismay. Her mobility was limited and her strength wasn't enough to escape. She just had to face the reality of the situation.

Soon enough her screams and thrashes turned to sobs. She cried for the loss of another love, another friend and another victim. She cried for the helplessness it brought. In the end she cried for nothing more than release of emotions – she couldn't handle everything she felt.

Kol soon released his hold on her throat and mouth and was startled when Caroline's head dropped onto his shoulder as her arms wrapped around him, seeking comfort. He didn't want to do anything but leave her there in her pity, but there was no reason to head back to the showdown. He'd either be dead in a few minutes or their idea might work and he'd live. Either way, he was in no hurry to see his mother murder the lot of them.

"Hi, children. Did you miss me?" Ester asked from just beyond the protective circle. Her voice was ever so sweet, it made them all cringe – For a mother to hate her children that much was unfathomable.

"Like you care." Rebekah sneered.

"How was sleeping with the dead, Mother?" Klaus responded just beats later.

Hearing this, her face hardened – the ruse, however transparent it was prior, was gone.

"Listen here, boy. You'll do as we tell you or their friends and family will start dying." Michael sneered just before pushing his bare hands into Tyler's chest, leaving his fingers just around the parameter of his heart as if to make his point clear. Tyler's breath hitched – he couldn't even gasp; any movement on his part would end him.

"He's your only leverage. You aren't losing that this quickly." Klaus responded with a blank face.

"That's what you think." He said before pulling Tyler's undead heart out and letting Tyler fall to the ground.

He smiled looking at the bloody heart in his hand. Everyone looked on in utter shock. There were no words for the events occurring.

Chapter 30: Repercussions

Inspiration is an odd thing. Anything can be the cause of it. It comes and goes. It's unpredictable.

Boarding House

General POV

They all watched as Tyler's body fell to ground, heartless, motionless. All were victims of various degrees of shock except Bonnie. She saw him fall but the death invoked no sadness. She did however feel rage. How dare Ester think she can kill without repercussion? That was about to change.

"Klaus, it's time. Lie down." Bonnie said, confusing both parents. It seems they'd hope to stun the Originals into submission.

He did as he was told – removing his shirt as he went. Bonnie kneeled over him with a palm at each breast and fingertips just barely grazing his skin. She began to chant incantations she'd only just learned and everyone watched as he began to ashen. His siblings followed suit. Neither Ester nor Michael noticed how Ester too began grey.

Bonnie didn't know why her cousins weren't showing their faces – their presence definitely lingered but she'd worry about that later.

"What are you doing, witch?" Michael sneered, finally taking notice of his wife greying skin. And it was this distraction that Damon took advantage of. Flashing forward, just barely letting his hands extend beyond the circle, he snapped his neck and yanked him into the protective circle. He then proceeded to grab an incapacitated Ester as well. They couldn't let Bonnie's cousins ruin this now.

Within the next minutes all the Originals were greyed. Bonnie stopped the chant, left Klaus' body and went to the merry couple that caused all of this.

"Klaus said he took one of the daggers and stabbed her heart from the back. That's what we need to do right now." Bonnie said, pulling a dagger from her back pocket, handing it to Damon who gave it to Elena.

With the dagger in one hand, she carelessly flipped the dead witches body over and plunged the weapon into her heart.

The satisfaction in that moment was immeasurable. Stefan cradled Rebekah, Caroline was left supporting Kol while Damon walked over to Elena with a lighter in hand. Once he reached her, she lit it and threw it at Ester. Whatever was left of her was being burned to ash and everyone watched with glee. Finally. They won a battle.

"Michael will be waking up soon. And as much as I want to know how you knew this would work, it'll have to wait. What are we doing to with him?" Damon questioned the young witch.

"For now we're going to immobilize him with a dagger. But I think with Ester dead, the white oak will be able to kill him now. We just have to find the tree. And chances are my cousins are watching those closely. We'll have to figure out how to get to them." Bonnie said as she stabbed Michael.

"You're right about one thing, Cousin. We are watching the tree." A girl said, as she stepped into view. She looked like she could have been Bonnie's slightly older sister with their similar features.

"I have to say, killing our grandmother was not your smartest move. I'm sure you know exactly how a vengeful witch could feel." Said another voice, male this time. So they finally revealed themselves. Bryant and Martha. Bryant was on the short side and slightly rounded in the middle. The resemblance between distant cousins had ended with Martha.

"Oh, I do. After all, it was your grandmother that killed my mother." Bonnie replied coldly. "Why are you showing your face now? Your employers could have used your help a few minutes ago."

"Our employers? Haha. You really haven't gotten it yet, have you? We let them think we were working for them. Thanks for taking care of half of our work by getting rid of Ester by the way. Even you should know the endgame by now." Martha said.

"Rid earth of all vampires yada yada. Some crap like that, I suppose." Damon cut in.

"Yes, some crap like that. Don't worry, you'll get what's coming to you." Bryant said coldly.

"You've yet to answer my question." Bonnie reminded the group.

"We're here to take Michael off your hands of course. And don't threaten us. You might be more powerful than either one of us, but not both of us." Martha returned.

"And what makes you think she's alone?" Gloria spoke from her place at the porch.

"You think we're scared of a second rate witch like yourself?" Martha said as if the very thought was laughable.

In retaliation, there were no words. Gloria began to chant something under her breath and then raised her right hand. Every time she motioned it to close Martha would howl and hunch over in pain.

"Stop that! Dark magic doesn't scare me, and that won't kill her. You're just wasting your strength." Bryant cried out.

"No, it won't kill her, but given the right material, don't think I won't be able to come up with something that can. Besides, she needs to learn to respect her elders." Gloria retorted, finally stopping her spell.

"You're not getting Michael. And if you don't leave now you won't be leaving alive." Bonnie said.

"You're picking the wrong side." Bryant said, as he bent to pick up his injured sister.

"No, you're fighting a losing battle. I don't want to punish you for your grandmother's sins, but if you keep getting in the way, I will make sure you the family reunion comes around quickly." She said, staring them down.

"We'll see about that." He said before turning around carrying his sister with him.

"It's time to wake the rest of them up." Gloria said.

"Do we have to right away? They're so much more pleasant like this." Damon complained.

The glare the older witch shot him was enough to make him raise his hands in mock surrender, "What? I had to try."

Bonnie went back to Klaus' desiccated body and placed her hands exactly where they had been before. Only this time, he began to return to his previous form.

Boarding House: Parlor

General POV

"How did you know that would work?" Damon asked. Everyone was seated at some place or another around the room.

"I didn't, but it made sense. Ester used her darkness to create her vampire children. So a part of her lived through them. She wouldn't die if they were still alive. But because she lived through them, I could assume if I desiccated them she would follow suit. I just didn't know if I could undo what I did to Klaus if Ester was dead." Bonnie said.

"I'm glad we're the lab rats that lived." Kol scoffed.

"Makes one of us." Damon shrugged.

"Unfortunately, this is far from over. Loose ends are really taxing." Bonnie said.

"Your cousins are obnoxious." Caroline said, and upon the look she got back, she shrugged and said, "What? It's true." Kol laughed.

"Why didn't we kill them while they were here?" Elena piped in.

"They're going to lead us to the tree. They can't do that if they're dead." Jeremy deduced.

"Elijah, Michael and two vengeful Bennetts to deal with. Our undead lives just keep getting better." Damon said.

"At least mom's dead." Kol said.

"Tactful, brother." Rebekah snorted. She switched gears fast and asked, "So can we wake the last brother of ours?"

"One thing at a time, Bekah. Let's take care of Elijah first." Klaus said, sounding pleased he could finally have another piece of his family back.

"We can leave him stuck at the Gilbert house for now – I'm guessing your cousins have undaggered him. Good thing he can't leave." Damon said.

"We can unbond Katherine and Elena now too." Bonnie said.

"Oh, thank God! I don't know how much longer I can take their overactive sex drive. Jeez." Katherine piped in, causing Elena to blush and everyone else to laugh. It felt so good to laugh again.

But the spark of laughter didn't last long; Caroline couldn't put off the next part of the conversation any longer. After the Originals were woken, she went to Tyler's body and carefully gathered what was left of him in her arms. Tears steamed down her face as she took him to the cellar and asked her mom to arrange for a cover and what to do next.

"Tyler's body is wrapped and downstairs in the cellar. Mom is making funeral arrangements. She wants to hold the funeral in three days. Carol isn't taking this well." Caroline said quietly. Elena walked over to her blonde friend and hugged her as she let out a few more tears.

"I won't say it'll be okay, but remember I'm always here for you, Care." Elena whispered.

"I know." Caroline replied as she hugged one of her oldest friends.

Boarding House: The Funeral

General POV

"I'm going to miss the heartbeat." Katherine sighed after the bond was undone.

"Look at the bright side, our sex lives don't dictate each other's anymore!" Elena cheered, clearly enjoying that aspect of freedom.

"Please. You'll miss my adventurous side." Kat shot back.

"Whatever."

"We did just fine on our own, Kat." Damon said drily.

"Come on. It's time to go." Caroline said offhandedly from the entrance of the parlor. She had kept busy the last few days making sure everything went smoothly today. Today they were saying goodbye to one of their oldest friends.

Elena and Bonnie walked towards Caroline to take her hands. They offered no comforting words, just silent gestures. They were proficient in how to handle death at this point. They knew what would help and what wouldn't and that is probably the saddest aspect of today. They know too much and feel too little because they've learned feeling less, hurts less.

Upon arrival at the funeral grounds, held near the high school, the survivors took their seats near the back. They were here to save face; they couldn't mourn at this cover up. The fact of the matter is Tyler was murdered. He didn't meet some tragic death while hiking.

The mayor was inconsolable. Liz was sympathetic. The town was indifferent. After all, everyone had attended one too many funerals over the years. Matt was the only one who agreed to say a few words on Tyler's behalf. As he made his way to the stage the rest of the group looked on.

"I won't give some cliché speech about Tyler being some misunderstood kid personified as an asshole. The truth is, he was an asshole. But, he died with a heart of gold, with an abundance of love. He did good things – they may not have been advertised or known or even right, but he did them with good intentions. None of you people will remember him how I do. None of you will know how good of a person he truly was up until his death. And that's probably exactly how he would have wanted it. I'm just here to say that I'll miss him – that I'll remember him."

Devastation was clear in Matt's features. His voice was thick with unshed tears, but he held his head high for his friend.

Boarding House: General POV

Caroline was sitting on the ground with her legs crossed. This is where she gathered Tyler's remains. This is where he took he last unsuspecting breath. She doesn't know what she feels – how she feels. On one hand, it's like she always knew this was coming. His erratic decisions had been prevalent ever since he found out about the deaths in the wolf packs. She'd hoped that he would change, wise up. She thought if she loved him enough he would see that she needed him alive.

When she thinks about this, the only feeling she has is resentment. Yet, there's no bite to her feelings, it was like she physically couldn't bring herself to truly hate him for doing what he did. She would never really know how Ester got her hands on him. He might have really listened and tried to leave town. Maybe he just wasn't fast enough. Maybe they caught him elsewhere.

So instead, she thought about happier times. The brief period in her life where they were just two kids in love. That's what she would hold on to. That's what she would never forget.

She heard Elena and Bonnie approaching but waited for them to get to her before turning to look up at them.

"C'mon, Caroline. We've got Rocky Road and _The Notebook _in the DVD player. We're long overdue for a girls' night." Elena said while holding her hand out.

"Rocky Road and a movie? I think it's time we upgrade our girls' nights with booze and slutty dresses." Caroline responded with a small smile taking Elena's hand.

"There's hope for you yet!" Exclaimed a third, unexpected person – Katherine.

"I do rather like Caroline's suggestion better." Rebekah added.

"I think we're officially outnumbered now, Lena." Bonnie said, looking alarmed.

"This might be the most frightening thing we've seen yet. We're officially not trying to kill each other." Caroline said with a laugh.

"Who would have thought?" Elena agreed.

"We might have to snap a few necks on occasion to keep appearances, Beks." Katherine said as the group headed back towards the house.

"Appearances? Please. If anyone here thinks we'll ever be saints, they're suffering from PTSD or just being daft. Actually, probably both with you lot." Rebekah snorted.

"And she's back." Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Let's save the booze and slutty dresses for when the boys are out dealing with Elijah. They'll just ruin our fun if they're around anyway." Katherine said, oddly being the peacemaker for once.

The Gilbert House: General POV

"Something isn't right." Klaus said as they approached the house.

"Yeah, no movement." Damon confirmed.

"Maybe they didn't take the dagger out like we assumed they would." Jeremy said from behind them.

"They're out for blood; I doubt they wouldn't." Stefan pondered as he walked towards the house.

It was empty. No signs of Elijah or the dagger.

"Find Bonnie." Klaus was bordering between enraged and confused.

**The Gilbert House: General POV**

"I'm not sure how they removed him from the circle! How many times do you want me to say it?" Bonnie fumed, not wanting to be blamed for something she didn't understand.

"I think it's my fault." Jeremy voiced, nervously. His hands were drawn up and placed on his cheeks, alternating between rubbing his eyes and face - out of exhaustion. He sat at the far end of the couch away from everyone, feeling more sure than ever this was his doing.

"What do you mean, 'your fault'?" Elena said, concerned, with furrowed brows.

"The circle… prevents Elijah from leaving. You know, when he's alive and kicking - wanting to get out. But I daggered him, remember? So technically, he was dead. I'm not sure this circle was designed to prevent people from removing corpses. Come to think of it, the only reason we had him confined in this house when he was daggered was because we were all present. Someone could have carted him off as soon as we left." Jeremy reasoned.

"It would explain how your cousins got him, assuming it was them who took him. We really can't be sure." Stefan said.

"Who else would want him?" Katherine asked.

"Who knows - no one here actually knows anything about Elijah! He had everyone tricked until now." Caroline was the first to mention Elijah's betrayal in a while. It seemed the siblings were hoping to talk some sense into him, even now.

"Fuck! Michael - we left him unattended!" Kol suddenly bursted. Everyone was quick to attention, jumping up, about to rush over to the Boarding House.

"Wait! Even if what Jeremy says is right, that circle is different. It's designed to keep people out of - not keep people in. Whoever took Elijah can't get to Michael." Bonnie responded. That seemed to placate everyone, even if only a little.

**The Boarding House: General POV**

Tension was thick and no one knew what to do. With Bonnie's cousins out for blood, Elijah missing, possibly taken by an unknown party, the group was at a loss. It was a never ending battle.

"It's time to continue girls night. This shit can wait until tomorrow." Katherine said, breaking the silence.

"Wait until tomorrow? We're letting Elijah get more distance between us! How is that a good idea?" Klaus scowled.

"I spent 500 years running - believe me when I tell you a couple of hours isn't going to make a difference. Elijah isn't one to hide. If he's not being held hostage, then he's regrouping. Either way, he won't resurface until he's ready or being put to use. Same with the witches. I, for one, don't plan on worrying about it until we can do something about it." With that, Katherine grabbed Elena and Caroline, and tugged them towards another room. Rebekah shrugged and followed.

As much as Bonnie wanted to follow her friends, she was no longer in the mood for comfort. While what Katherine said made sense, it was different for her. She had more to prepare for. When it came down to witch craft she was their only option and she couldn't afford to fuck up. Frustrated and feeling overwhelmed, Bonnie headed to her room, needing time to think.

The ones that remained slowly started to leave, realizing nothing would be accomplished tonight. It was time to regroup too. Whatever was coming - they'd have time to prepare. It was another fight for their lives and it was a fight they weren't willing to lose. For now, they'd take whatever break circumstances allowed them. For now, they would try to live. One day at a time.

There was no doubt Elijah was coming for them, probably with the help of Bryant and Martha and there was nothing they could do about it asides face them again.

66


End file.
